Heavy in your arms
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Debió de haber estado viviendo en mucho estrés, pensó ayudándole a recoger los papeles, procurando no leer ninguno de ellos: pasó un mal gran rato la última vez que hizo eso, dándole un poco de náuseas con tan sólo recordarlo. {Capítulo 16, actualizado}
1. Prólogo

«Ya estás bien»

Otra vez aquella voz lejana que resonaba en sus sueños. Aunque era confusa, se podía distinguir que le pertenecía a un hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver; sólo distinguía una silueta blanca en frente de ella y un calor invadir su cuerpo al sentir el rozar de _algo_ en su mejilla. Sonrió. Aquel tacto la hacía sentir la niña más feliz.

La silueta se acercó más a ella haciendo poco a poco visible las facciones de la persona que tenía a un lado pero aun así, lo único que logró distinguir fueron unos penetrantes ojos amarillos que la miraban con alegría pero a la vez, se encontraban sumergidos en tristeza.

La sonrisa se esfumó.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ya no sentía su frío tacto sobre su piel? Pasó saliva con dificultad. La mirada de ese ser había cambiado: ahora, sus ojos amarillos parecían presentar una amenaza hacia su persona. Era como si ella fuese una presa de aquella mirada.

Ojos, que sentía que alguna vez la miraron para protegerla.

«No… no me deje —chilló en su mente al no sentir nada sobre su cuerpo. Aquella persona se había ido—. Regrese —y por más que quería correr para alcanzarlo, no podía. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al piso y su habla, parecía haberla abandonado—. Regrese… ¡Regrese!»

_Amo Sesshomaru_…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con el desgastado techo de su habitación. Hizo una mueca.

Cuando confirmó que todo había sido un sueño —de nuevo—, logró relajar su mirada y calmar los temblores que brindaba su cuerpo con desesperación. Sintió como el aliento regresaba a ella y que volvía a respirar sin dificultad alguna. Al parecer, todavía era muy temprano, pudo deducir que tal vez eran las cinco y media de la mañana al ver que su cuarto estaba en una tenue oscuridad; era mejor volver a dormir, tal vez, pero sabía que no volvería a pegar el ojo en lo que restaba de las horas de la madrugada.

Giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su compañera de habitación. Al parecer, ella si estaba teniendo unos _bonitos _sueños. Refunfuñó por eso en la oscuridad y soltó un pesado suspiro para después, formar una mueca: trataba de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había soñado.

Desde que cumplió sus ochos años, la imagen de ese extraño ser comenzó a aparecer entre sus sueños: era distante y aparecía fugazmente entre las _escenas_. Lo único que resaltaba de esa silueta eran dos puntos amarillos que parecían ser unos ojos.

Un extraño color para serlos, había que recalcar. Pero no había duda de que lo eran. Como sea, no le dio importancia; eran de esos sueños que no recordabas completamente al despertar y por ende, los olvidabas. Pero… cuando cumplió sus 18, aquella silueta comenzó a ganar poder en su mente:

Ya no eran simples imágenes. Ella interactuaba con él y aunque nunca podía ver su rostro, tenía muy bien grabada su voz: profunda y calmada pero, lo que ésta transmitía era miedo. Había tanto poder en él que daba miedo.

A ella le aterró la primera vez que lo escuchó. Pudo sentir como su sangre se heló haciéndola despertar en el acto pensando que, el ser con el que había soñado, era un tipo de Demonio.

Suspiró. Lo seguía pensando.

Pero algo le decía que… él no era malo, o al menos, no con ella. Aunque podía sentir su indiferencia y dolor en su cuerpo cuando ese ser la miraba como si fuese su presa. Y lo extraño del caso, es que, de alguna manera extraña, le gustaba: se sentía bien sabiendo que lo tenía cerca aun y si sus intenciones eran asesinarla, no le importaba. Irónicamente, se sentía segura cuando lo tenía a su lado.

«¿Qué significará todo esto? —se preguntó apretando más la tela de su almohada—. ¿Quién es esa persona y… por qué no puedo dejar de soñarla?»

Sintió una pequeña ola de coraje invadirle. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre aunque estaba segura de haberlo pronunciado muchas veces en su inconsciente; era extraño, parecía que algo no quería que recordase absolutamente nada sobre ese ser. Pero Rin sentía, que era alguien a quien tenía que tener muy presente en su vida.

—¿Será mi padre? —preguntó en voz alta, girándose para quedar boca arriba y perder su vista hacia el techo.

Tenía algo de sentido: comenzó a soñar aquellos sucesos un tiempo después desde que sus padres y su hermano mayor fallecieran en un accidente automovilístico.

Cerró sus ojos. Ese era un tema que sencillamente no quería tocar.

—No. ¡No quiero levantarme!

Desconcertada, Rin miró hacia su compañera: el despertador había sonado dando aviso que era hora de asearse para asistir a clases. El tiempo había volado, ¿en verdad ya eran las siete?

—¡Lo olvidé! —gritó la muchacha levantándose de un salto, está vez, desconcertando ella a su compañera—. Hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad y ni siquiera dejé mi uniforme listo.

—Ni tus libros —agregó su compañera señalando con su cabeza la pila de libros que yacían en el piso. La chica negó con una sonrisa—. Nunca dejarás de ser tan distraída, ¿cierto?

—Si fuera así, ya no sería yo —le respondió guiñándole un ojo para después, salir de la habitación logrando escuchar que su compañera, Azumi, se volvió a recostar dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

Rin negó divertida mientras corría por los pasillos del orfanato. «Y tu nunca dejarás de ser floja», pensó entre risas y de vez en cuando, saludaba a unos de sus compañeros que comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones. Aquellos niños que realmente eran sus hermanos y hermanas.

Rin, más que ser una _huésped_, era la ayudante oficial de la encargada del recinto: La anciana Kaede, mujer que decidió adoptarla después de encariñarse con ella. Rin vio aquello como todo un honor ya que, entre tantas niñas, la Gran Señora la escogió a ella. Y además, estaba eternamente agradecida.

Ella ya no se veía siendo miembro de ninguna otra familia (después de todo, ella sí tenía una) y que le dieran la opción de permanecer en el Orfanato hasta que ella quisiera, fue como una bendición.

La Señora Kaede, se convirtió en su abuela. En su amada abuela.

—Rin, ¿estás segura que llevas todo?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su zapato, dispuesta a irse. La anciana Kaede hizo el mismo gesto como señal de aprobación y de que se podía marchar ya si eso quería.

—Prometo no decepcionarla —aseguró haciendo una pequeña reverencia para por fin, retirarse.

La anciana Kaede no pudo evitar mirar con orgullo a la muchacha que iba rumbo a una nueva etapa de su vida. "Decepcionar", ¿qué era eso? Con Rin como nieta, ella había olvidado el significado de aquella palabra por completo.

—Buena suerte, hija.

Rin no era de las personas que decepcionaban, ella no llevaba ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo y su alma era la más pura que podías conocer. Ella era valiente, tal y como daba entender su nombre y fuera lo que pasara, nunca la verías darse por vencida, nunca la verías derrotada.

Ella no era de las que se rinden fácilmente y tampoco, era de las personas que se la pasaba llorando por los rincones aun y cuando tenía mil y un razones por hacerlo, ella sabía que había unas mil y un razones más para sonreír. Y aquello, era lo único que importaba: ser feliz.

Y como siempre, ella no tenía miedo hacia el gran reto que se le venía: la universidad. Estaba dispuesta a esforzarse y terminar sus estudios con honores para así, poder ser capaz de tomar el lugar de su abuela cuando el tiempo lo dictase y poder mantener el orfanato, a su familia, como debía.

_Parecía_ ser un buen año para Rin. Que mal que en verdad pensara eso, pobre, ella no tenía idea el infierno que iba a vivir y las desgracias que traería a sus seres queridos. Pero qué se le podía hacer, ella era una _niña_ aun con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, ella todavía era un ser inocente que no tenía ni la menor idea de la gran cantidad de maldad que podía gobernar en una persona. Ella, ni siquiera era consciente que se podía llegar a llorar lágrimas de sangre por tanto dolor y mucho menos, que se llegara a desear la muerte por algo, que se supone, es el más bello sentimiento: el amor. Pero no habría nada de qué preocuparse, _él, _le enseñaría todo eso y más…

Aquel hombre, quién era el mismísimo Diablo en persona, convertiría su vida en una verdadera _pesadilla._


	2. Chapter 1La universidad de los InuYokais

**Capítulo 1. La universidad de los InuYoukais. **

Cuando puso un pie fuera del metro comenzó a correr por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Ya era algo tarde y su madrina la debe estar esperando algo impaciente pero, al ver un pequeño edificio con un reloj en el centro, volvió a recuperar el aliento: solo le faltaban tres calles para llegar, así que corrió un poco más rápido y en menos de diez minutos, lo consiguió.

En la entrada, se encontraba un grupo conformado de tres chicas conversando. Sus _ seifuku _eran parecidos a la de ella: un saco color azul oscuro, su particular blusa blanca y el cuello adornado con un moño del mismo color del saco pero resaltaban unas líneas verticales de color blanco, su falda de dos colores: azul fuerte y claro, divididos gracias al diseño de cuadros y las típicas zapatillas y calcetas del mismo color que del saco. Por ende, razonó que eran sus compañeras pero de grados mayores.

—Hasta luego chicas —despidió una de ellas a las otras dos muchachas que se adentraban hacia el campus y amablemente, se giró hacia Rin.

—Esto, ¿tú eres…?

—¿Tu madrina? —asintió sonriendo—. Me llamo Harumi. Llegas un poco tarde —le señaló y al ver que Rin bajaba su mirada apenada, rió—. No te preocupes, no estoy molesta. A todos nos pasa el primer día de clases, ¡yo no fui la excepción!

El reloj del edificio sonó alarmando a las dos alumnas. Harumi tomó de la mano a Rin y sin decir más, la jaló hacia las instalaciones dispuesta a comenzar con el recorrido, después de todo, ese era el trabajo de los Padrinos.

Alumnos que cursaban los últimos semestres eran escogidos para ser los guías de los chicos nuevos en su primer día de clases. Su deber primordial era mostrarle al ahijado las instalaciones del campus, después, cómo se manejaban las clases, cómo podrían llegar a ser los profesores, presentarles las autoridades superiores y al final, bueno, al final podían hacer lo que quisieran con ellos.

El recorrido comenzó en el patio principal.

—Bueno Rin —llamó su atención poniéndose enfrente de ella—. Detrás de mí se encuentra el edificio que conecta hacia las oficinas de nuestros superiores. Ahí dentro está la sala de profesores, las secretarias, y por supuesto, el Director. —finalizó haciendo un gesto amable y al confirmar que su ahijada le puso atención, continuó—: pero bueno, regresaremos aquí al final del recorrido —avisó continuando con el tour.

Rin, curiosa, avanzó donde había estado Harumi hace un minutos y alzó su vista hacia las letras que yacían grabadas debajo del gran reloj. No era el nombre de la Institución y estaba escrito en una lengua extraña, tal vez, antigua; lo único que logró entender de aquellos garabatos había sido la palabra "Inu".

—¿Inu? —repitió en susurro extrañada. Y curiosa se preguntó qué podía significar aquello para la escuela—. Inu… —volvió a pronunciar esta vez, más alto, llamando la atención de su madrina.

—¿Sucede algo, Rin? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente a ella.

La chica torpemente volteó a verla para después, señalar el grabado del edificio.

—Me podías decir, ¿qué significan esas letras? —pidió apretando ligeramente la mano que tenía extendida. Harumi, confundida, volteó hacia donde Rin señalaba. La chica pudo percatarse de cómo su madrina sonreía vacíamente al tiempo que encogía lentamente sus hombros.

¿Había preguntado algo malo?

—Verás Rin, esta escuela tiene una rica historia. ¿Te gustaría escucharla a lo largo del recorrido?

—¡Sí! —exclamó acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, otra vez, su cabello le estaba dando problemas.

Harumi, quién estaba a punto de caminar, de nuevo, se detuvo al ver que Rin bajaba su bolsa negra y sacaba una liga que mantenía escondida en su derecha. Sin problema alguno, se amarró el pequeño mechón que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Su madrina rió ante aquella situación y también, porque pensó de manera inocente que Rin se había recogido el cabello de una forma graciosa, pero aun así, se veía bien.

—Puedes comenzar el recorrido ya —avisó sonriéndole con su bolso en mano.

Harumi la había llevado hacia los edificios donde yacían los salones, ya habían pasado el gran auditorio, los baños, y algunos de los laboratorios que la Universidad ofrecía. Las próximas paradas eran: la biblioteca, el gimnasio y la cafetería.

Rin no podía estar más que encantada con el campus, había hecho una buena elección después de todo. Omitiendo la parte de que esa escuela era una de las pocas que exigían el uso del uniforme, aun estando ya en nivel universitario. Sí, ya le habían advertido que ahí era uno de los lugares más estrictos y Harumi se lo volvió a mencionar ¡pero! También mencionó que tanto estrés, al final, brindaba frutos: la universidad preparaba bailes de bienvenida, de primavera, de invierno y algunos otros pequeños festivales. Al parecer, ahí también se vivía un agradable ambiente, ¡solo había que mirar a Harumi! Aunque la chica de cabello rojo tenía un serio semblante, era una persona muy amable y atenta. Rin estaba disfrutando de su compañía y de su charla pero…

Hizo una mueca.

Su madrina todavía no le contaba la historia acerca de la institución, la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Era algo que no podía evitar, ella había sido curiosa desde niña y por eso era demasiado parlanchina: se la pasaba preguntando el por qué de todo. Ja. Hasta la fecha lo hacía y es que nunca terminaba de descubrir: cuando le resolvían la duda de lago, se encontraba con otra cosa más asombrosa y ahí iban otra vez las preguntas. Aunque con Harumi ha mantenido todo el esfuerzo para quedarse callada y no interrumpir. No porque no lo quisiera (ya que tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y que decir), sino que no encontraba el momento para hacerlo: Harumi no se detenía para hablar, al parecer, se había inspirado para el recorrido y sentía que si la interrumpía le iría muy, muy mal.

Rió por lo bajo ante ese pensamiento. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente: su guía, quien le platicaba con pasión acerca de unos profesores que le habían impartido clase hace ya unos semestres atrás, detuvo por fin su parloteo y volteó a verla confundida.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ah… esto… yo, lo siento —terminó sus balbuceos riendo nerviosamente—. No fue mi intención interrumpir —Eh, no, esa sí era su intención— pero… creo que olvidaste contarme la historia de la Universidad —le recordó alzando sus hombros.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó como si lo hubiera recordado—. Eres impaciente, eso es bueno —señaló algo orgullosa—. No lo olvidé, es solo que estaba esperando el lugar más indicado para contártelo.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sip, y aquí está! —indicó abriendo las dos puertas que tenía enfrente como si lo que estuviera del otro lado ocultase un tesoro.

Ante ese otro pensamiento, los ojos de Rin brillaron ante la emoción pero, al descubrir que solo se trataba de la biblioteca, todo el encanto se había ido al demonio.

—Oh… la biblioteca —expresó decepcionada.

—De ahora en adelante, la mirarás como tu segunda casa. Nunca jamás saldrás de aquí, literal. —advirtió señalando con la mirada a cada uno de los alumnos que yacían con pilas y pilas de libros sobre los escritorios.

Si Rin antes tenía una mueca de disgusto, ahora, la que tenía era de horror.

«Recuerda que lo haces por la abuela, por los niños y ¡por ti misma!», se repitió tratando de darse ánimos. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Bleh, es un infierno al principio, pero después te acostumbras y lo ves tan normal —soltó Harumi como si nada entrando a la sala—. Sígueme.

Primer día de clases y ya habían alumnos con toneladas de libros. Sorprendente.

Su madrina la llevó hasta la última estantería de libros, al parecer, no eran del género científico y tal vez por eso que casi nadie visitaba esa zona. La chica, se paró de puntillas y estiró un poco su mano para poder alcanzar un libro viejo, un poco grueso de color rojo. Al tenerlo en sus manos, Rin pudo admirarlo mejor: parecía un libro de cuentos para niños de esos que le contabas para que pasaran el rato.

—¿Un libro de leyendas? —preguntó por fin.

Harumi asintió.

—Me imagino que has de saber que en el Japón antiguo, en la era _Sengoku_, se decía que los Demonios y los humanos compartían la misma tierra —recordaba al tiempo que hojeaba con su ceño fruncido el pesado libro—.Y que también, fue una época de guerras y desgracias… —agregó de manera ausente.

Rin se llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla y alzó la vista al techo, recordando a la perfección las historias que la anciana Kaede le contaba cuando era niña.

—Sí. _Youkais_, se dice que algunos llegaban a tener apariencia humana y que eran un verdadero peligro cuando se mostraban en su verdadera forma. Aun así, no todos eran asesinos: muchos no buscaban la guerra y vivían en zonas apartadas en las montañas, alejados de las persona, mientras que otros, llegaron a convivir con aldeanos logrando una vida armoniosa y una familia.

Harumi volvió a asentir.

—La mezcla entre un Youkai y un humano daba resultado a un Hanyou, un híbrido —explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Pobres de ellos, no eran tan bien aceptados entre los humanos que odiaban a los demonios, ni con los demonios que aborrecían a los humanos —suspiró—. ¿Te imaginas estar en esa posición? Donde tienes mezcla de dos razas pero a la vez… no perteneces a ninguna.

Rin se limitó a contestar. Algo de aquella pregunta la hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Su madrina negó al darse cuenta que se estaba desviando un poco del tema y sin más preámbulos, le extendió el libro donde se mostraba la ilustración de un enorme perro demonio: su pelaje era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos.

—Él es _Inu no taishō, _fue un gran DaiYoukai y también, fue uno de los más poderosos. Era prácticamente invencible.

Rin examinó nuevamente aquella imagen. Paseando desde la cola del animal, hasta el hocico, mirando con atención aquellos colmillos. Dios, ¿realmente existió? Era algo sorprendente. Después, miró aquellos ojos color sangre: su boca se entreabrió y su ceño se frunció desconcertante; aquellos ojos… había algo similar en ellos.

_"Ojos color amarillo que significan tragedia._ _Ojos color rojo que significan muerte"_.

Ella conocía esos ojos, los había visto. Estaba segura.

—En mis sueños…

—¿Qué?

Las pupilas de Rin se dilataron y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

«Señor Sesshomaru».

—¿Rin?

—Ah…—sus parpados se cerraron con pesadez, volviendo nuevamente en sí—. ¿Me hablabas? —preguntó sonriéndole.

Harumi entrecerró sus ojos. Algo extraño le había pasado a Rin pero, al parecer, ella ni siquiera se había dado en cuenta del pequeño trance en el que había entrado. ¿Eso era normal? Debía preguntárselo más tarde, sí, debía hacerlo.

—Pensé que habías dicho algo… eso es todo —explicó aun mirándola extraño.

—¡Ah! Tal vez escuchaste mal —concluyó dándole la más mínima importancia—. Oye Harumi, pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ese youkai con la escuela?

—Oh bueno, esto… —balbuceó cerrando el libro, acomodándolo debajo de su brazo—. Se dice que el Director y toda su familia tienen como antepasado al Gran Inu no taishō: su familia viene del linaje de los demonios Inuyoukai.

—Wow —soltó sin más.

—¡Claro, eso no quiere decir que el Director sea un demonio! —rió—. ¡Oh! Lo más interesante es que éste tiene por nombre el mismo que llevaba el segundo hijo del Gran general: InuYasha.

Rin enmudeció.

—¿Ese no es un nombre un poco…?

—¿Anticuado? —la menor negó.

—Brusco —exclamó al haber encontrado la palabra.

—Ah, bueno se podría decir que sí: llamarse "Perro bestia" no es algo… muy visto en estos días, pero al saber a quién le perteneció llena de honor a todo aquel que lo porte en el presente. Y más si eres de la dinastía Inuyoukai —finalizó guiñando un ojo.

Rin dio una sonrisa forzada y se extrañó al ver que su madrina volvía a colocar el libro en su lugar. ¿Eso era todo, la gran historia? No, no podía serlo, faltaba algo más, ¿no? Estaba segura que se le había olvidado mencionar a alguien. ¡Cierto! Harumi dijo que InuYasha había sido su segundo hijo, ¿qué había pasado con el primogénito?

—Harumi, ¿y su primero hijo? ¿Qué le pasó al primogénito del General Perro?

—Oh, él mm… —meditó un momento, al grado, de quedarse callada por un par de minutos. Al final, solo soltó un suspiro—. Creo que esta historia va para largo —le avisó dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer Harumi no creyó que iba a contar la leyenda de los "Demonios Perros" muy afondo pero debía aprender que con Rin, debía de contar las cosas con lujo de detalle.

Había que recordar, que su curiosidad no tenía fin.

Bueno dskjfshd aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia c: y como no me presenté en el prólogo (porque soy una vil distraída ;_;) lo haré aquí c:!

No me considero experta en esto de escribir fics, aunque ya he hecho algunos para el fandom de Tokio Hotel, pero daré mi gran esfuerzo para que este historia sea una de las mejores que hayan leído *-*. Soy nueva en el fandom de InuYasha, aunque conocí este anime de niña, como creo que la mayoría de ustedes lo hicieron xd. Le tomé mucho cariño a la historia y a cada uno de los personajes, es uno de los mejores animes que he visto y espero que nunca, nunca ¡nunca!, quede en el olvido 3. Y si es posible, que se hagan más historias oficiales de éste:$ JAJAJAJ, bueno. Mis parejas favoritas son: InuxKagome, InuXSango, MirokuxSango, NarakuxKikyo (dkjfhdskjghf no me odien ;_;) y la MEJOR DE TODAS, SesshomaruxRin 3 esa simplemente se llevó mi corazón ;_; es hermosa y especial en todos los sentidos 3 aunque sé que no es el agrado de muchos ya que Rin es una niña y Sesshy un demonio de más de 200 años ._. pero, oigan, Rin crecerá como toda una humana normal xd y bueno, algo dentro de mí me dice que ellos iban a quedar juntos de cualquier manera :B

En fin, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Y nos leeremos hasta el próximo! ~ *-*


	3. Chapter 2 Edificio principal

**Capítulo 2. Edificio principal.**

—Entiendo —murmuró llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

Rin y Harumi se habían tomado su debido descanso. Cuando tuvieron de parada la cafetería, aprovecharon para comprar un refrigerio y pasaron a tomarlo en las gradas del solitario campo de futbol. A lo lejos, podrían apreciar a la perfección a las chicas del club de Kyūdō practicando y se guardabas silencio, podías escuchar a la perfección el sonido de la flecha al ser lanzada del arco.

Su madrina había concluido la historia acerca de los hijos del Gran General Perro: InuYasha y Sesshomaru. Narró que el hijo mayor era uno de los youkais más fuertes de toda la tierra y también, el más temido.

Era un ser cruel con odio indescriptible hacia la raza humana. Mataba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no importaba edad o sexo. Él solo buscaba poder llegando a retar a su propio padre con el fin de matarlo y poder declararse el más poderoso demonio sobre la tierra. También, trató de matar a su propio hermano… bueno, más bien, a su medio hermano ya que, tal como odiaba a los humanos, igualmente lo hacía con los que eran híbridos. Aquella raza que, para él y muchos otros, era una sucia y deplorable que simplemente, nunca debió de haber existido.

Inu no taishō murió, dio su vida por salvar a la madre de su segunda criatura. Y como herencia, le dejó a sus dos hijos sus dos poderosas espadas: _Tenseiga_, mejor conocida como "colmillo sagrado", con el poder de poder revivir a cien muertos de un solo golpe y _Tessaiga_, "colmillo de acero", con el poder de matar a cien personas de un solo golpe. Rin rió ante la ironía de que se le diera a Sesshomaru a colmillo sagrado, una espada incapaz de matar.

Tal vez, pensó, ese era su castigo por ser un hijo tan malcriado y prepotente.

Al final, según la historia del libro, Sesshomaru es asesinado por InuYasha usando a colmillo de acero, la espada que con tanta desesperación anhelaba poseer. E InuYasha, es sellado en un árbol por una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo. En conclusión, ninguno de los dos hermanos tuvo un final feliz.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué ningún cuento de Demonios tenía un final feliz? Incluso, si estos eran buenos, siempre acababan sufriendo. Era por eso, que no le gustaba que su abuela le contara esas historias.

«Los cuentos sin finales felices no merecen ser contados». Dijo para sí.

—Y... ¿tienes pensado unirte a algún club deportivo? —le cuestionó ante el silencio que se había creado.

— Kyūdō siempre me ha llamado la atención pero me temo que tendré que responderte con un "no" —dijo avergonzada—. No tengo tiempo para eso.

Harumi hizo una mueca. El humor de Rin cambió desde que terminó de contar la historia de los Inuyoukais: ya no se le veía animada y tenía un serio semblante. Al parecer, el relato no le había gustado para nada.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? —Rin asintió levemente y dio una forzada sonrisa.

—Tengo un horario muy, muy apretado —aseguró.

Y nuevamente, la lengua de Rin se aflojó comenzando a hablar de más. Había empezando contándole que ella ayudaba en un orfanatorio, para terminar diciéndole que ella había sido una huérfana y que había perdido a su familia en un accidente y antes de recibir un comentario de _pena_, la pequeña y sonriente Rin había regresado con su gran ánimo para concluir su relato diciéndole que ella había perdido una familia pero se había ganado una más grande. La anciana Kaede la había adoptado, convirtiéndose en su abuela y todos los niños que yacían en esa casa, los veía como sus hermanos menores.

—Y cuando el tiempo llegue, yo tomaré el lugar de mi abuela. Es por eso que me esfuerzo mucho ya que de los frutos que dé, dependerá el futuro de mi hogar —explicó alzando su vista hacia el cielo y dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harumi la miró estupefacta y comprendió que Rin era una chica demasiado fuerte. Ella, en su lugar, simplemente no hubiera logrado salir adelante.

—Creo que es momento de continuar —le informó poniéndose de pie—. Solo nos falta el edificio de los directivos y con esto, concluiríamos el día de hoy.

—¡Está bien! —respondió de nueva cuenta, con ese excelente estado de ánimo. El ambiente volvía a hacer agradable.

Las dos compañeras comenzaron a bajar las gradas cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba el nombre de Harumi; las dos, confundidas, miraron en todas direcciones hasta dar con un muchacho de la misma edad que la pelirroja, solo que era más alto. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, algo alborotado y al parecer, él también era de esas personas que siempre estaban de buen humor.

—Ah, ¡hola Kohaku! —gritó su nombre para saludarse desde lejos.

Cuando Harumi terminó de sacudir su mano se giró hacia su ahijada, que la miraba curiosa y a la vez con maldad. La chica ladeó su cabeza confundida y cuando volvió a ver hacia el campo de futbol, se percató de que Kohaku se marchaba hacia con sus amigos.

—¿Y él es…? —le preguntó con picardía en su voz.

—¡U…un amigo! —respondió atropelladamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Rin soltó una inocente carcajada.

—¡Con qué así se les dice en estos tiempos, "amigos"!

Si Harumi estaba roja, podía decir que ante ese comentario había explotado de la vergüenza que sintió. Por dios, ¿era tan obvia? Al parecer, su ancha sonrisa y su mirada con brillo la habían delatado.

Rin sintió ternura al ver actuar a su madrina de esa manera ocasionando que riera por lo bajo mientras que Harumi seguía actuando torpemente para ocultar el color rojizo de su rostro.

Por fin habían llegado al edificio de los directivos. Harumi le mostró las oficinas de las secretarias y la sala de los profesores. También, le mostró los cubículos de éstos por si en algún momento necesitaba hablar con ellos, ahí era el mejor lugar para encontrarlos. Para terminar, irían al segundo piso donde yacía la oficina del Director, de la coordinadora y la sala de juntas que se usaba tanto para junta de maestros y para reunión de los jóvenes representantes de cada grupo.

—Hey, Harumi —chisteó una chica desde la entrada del edificio. La chica se giró hacia Rin y le pidió que le disculpase unos minutos.

—Sube si quieres, no tardaré —solicitó para después, dirigirse hacia con su compañera.

Rin se encogió ligeramente de hombros y giró su vista hacia los elegantes escalones. Aceptó la sugerencia de su madrina y se dirigió por su cuenta hacia el segundo piso; al llegar, se recargó en la pared sosteniendo su maletín negro con sus dos manos y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Era extraño, pero le intimidaba el estar con personas mayores que ella, a excepción de la anciana Kaede. Por eso, se le consideraba una niña _tímida_ frente a sus profesores.

Pudo escuchar como alguien tarareaba una canción sin nombre, al parecer se trataba de una mujer, quien se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba esperando a su madrina. La canción desconocida dejó de escucharse y Rin pudo distinguir un par de tacones negros a un lado de ella.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con una linda mujer que aparentaba los 24 años de edad, sus ojos eran cafés y su largo cabello negro lo mantenía recogido gracias a una pinza. Era más alta que Rin y portaba el uniforme que había visto en las secretarias del primer piso.

La mujer la saludó y Rin solo le devolvió el gesto con una corta sonrisa.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —le preguntó a lo cual Rin negó.

—Soy de primer año, estoy esperando a mi madrina para que continuemos con el recorrido —le explicó señalando las escaleras que tenían enfrente.

—¡Oh, en ese caso…! —extendió su mano derecha—. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Coordinadora de la Universidad y mano derecha del Director —Rin estrechó su mano y la mujer concluyó—: Bienvenida a la Universidad.

La señorita Higurashi se le hizo una buena mujer pero se extrañó al ver que sus tiernas facciones se endurecían: tenía su vista hacia las escaleras y cómo siempre, la curiosidad de la menor no se hizo esperar. Ella también volteó para saber qué era lo que había alarmado a la coordinadora y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un hombre. Al parecer, era uno que se dedicaba a los negocios.

Kagome se alejó de ella para dirigirse hacia esa desconocida persona, aunque tan solo logró dar tres simples pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó de una manera desafiante.

Momento incómodo.

Fue lo único que pudo pensar al deducir que la mujer empezaría una discusión. Rezó para que Harumi llegara lo más pronto posible pero al parecer, la plática con su compañera iba a tardar un poco más.

Aquel hombre traía un traje negro, tal y como el que usaban los abogados. Su cabello era del mismo color que del traje o tal vez, hasta un poco más oscuro lo cual hacía resaltar su piel blanca. Era más alto que la Señorita Kagome por lo que Rin pudo deducir que al lado de él sería una completa enana.

Solo lo podía ver de perfil, pero eso le bastó para saber que era un hombre atractivo que llamaba la atención de todas las miradas femeninas en donde quiera que estuviera. Incluso, llegó a robarse un pequeño suspiro de ella.

El aludido metió las manos en las bolsas laterales de su pantalón y cerró sus ojos como si la señorita Higurashi fuese una cosa imposible y desagradable de ver.

—Vengo a ver a mi _hermano _—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo con una voz que hizo eco en los oídos de Rin.

Su interior se congeló. Los únicos movimientos que se le fueron posibles realizar fue el de apretar más la correa de su maletín, tanto, que sintió como la tela de éste le empezaba a calar en las palmas de sus manos.

Esa voz hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Sesshomaru —le recordó con superioridad.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

—Hazte a un lado, "Kagome" —pronunció su nombre con asco—. Tengo asuntos pendientes con mi querido hermano… —calló y vio por el rabillo del ojo a la nueva estudiante.

Rin, al sentir sus penetrantes ojos cafés, agachó su cabeza procurando ver un punto perdido en el piso. El tan sólo saber que la veía, causó que se sintiera el ser más pequeño del mundo.

¡Un momento! ¿Kagome lo había llamado "Sesshomaru"? ¿Acaso…acaso era el hermano mayor del Director?

Tal y como la leyenda, pensó atónita. Incluso, podía deducir que ese hombre había heredado la personalidad de aquel temido demonio.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron.

«Con que aquí estás…»

**Nota final:** Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 n_n ~ espero y sea de su agrado y bueno les agradezco que se pasen a leer y le agradezco mucho mucho a _ogba95_por darle follow a la historia y por añadirla a sus favoritos y a _lisse17 _por darme mi primer review *-*! Deberán tenerme un poquito de paciencia ya que soy nueva en esta página y aún estoy tratando de entenderla XD. ¡Que tengan un lindo día y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! ~


	4. Chapter 3 Luna menguante

**Disclaimer: **"InuYasha" le pertenece a Rumiko, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia por "sana" diversión ~

**Capítulo 3 Luna menguante. **

Kagome, apretó ligeramente sus dientes ante la actitud déspota de Sesshomaru: siempre era lo mismo con él, lo odiaba. No aguantaba su presencia, pero, era su familia después de todo.

Cerró pesadamente sus parpados y sin verlo, le concedió el permiso para entrar a la oficina del Director. Aunque claro estaba que Sesshomaru, no pidió ninguno.

Rin, quién seguía con su vista hacia el piso, pudo sentir como el aliento volvía a ella al escuchar que la coordinadora se marchaba con aquel hombre, quién, desde que la vio, la hizo sentir incómoda y el ser más pequeño del mundo.

Exhaló pudiendo alzar de una buena vez su vista encontrándose con la espalda del hombre de negocios quién se alejaba por el largo pasillo que tenía delante. Era apuesto, muy, muy apuesto, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar que intimidaba, demasiado.

—¿Pasó algo? —la voz de Harumi la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Desconcertada se giró y, brindándole la más mínima importancia a su madrina, miró por última vez hacia atrás pero… Sesshomaru ya no estaba.

—No sabía que el Director InuYasha tenía un hermano —murmuró ausente.

Harumi rió.

—¡Eso es porque no lo tiene! —le aseguró creyendo que las palabras de la "nueva" eran simplemente una broma.

La boca de Rin se entreabrió dispuesta a decirle que aquello no era cierto: el director tenía un hermano, ella lo había visto y lo había escuchado pero tal vez, solo tal vez, llegó a malinterpretar las cosas. A lo mejor había escuchado mal, después de todo, procuró desconectarse de aquella supuesta conversación privada; también cabía la opción de que ese tal Sesshomaru fuera un amigo muy cercano de su superior o un familiar, eso explicaría el porqué lleva el nombre de uno de los hijos del legendario General perro. Además, si realmente fuera su hermano, todos en la Universidad e incluso, todo Japón estuvieran al tanto de ello. Pero no era así.

—Bien, es momento de continuar —señaló su madrina comenzando a retomar su camino.

Rin, la siguió sin pronunciar alguna palabra y por última vez, miró hacia atrás.

«No. Yo estoy segura que_ sí_ es su verdadero hermano». Aun así, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

* * *

Su primer día había terminado oficialmente. Al terminar el recorrido se quedó un par de horas platicando con Harumi y con aquel chico llamado Kohaku: ellos dos, se convirtieron en sus nuevos amigos. Estaba teniendo un buen rato y sintió que había reído más de lo normal, hacía algo de tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera.

Al ver el atardecer, optó por marcharse. Después de todo, esa noche debía dormir bien ya que el día siguiente se venía el verdadero estrés: las clases.

El cálido viento alborotó ligeramente su cabello al estar en el patio principal de la escuela y acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, alzó su vista hacia el gran reloj. Sus ojos se hicieron pesados al recordar toda la historia que tenía la familia de su Director y de nueva cuenta, sintió inconformidad en su interior. Parecía como si algo se escondiese detrás de aquella leyenda, estaba segura que esa no podía ser toda la historia y que los hijos del General hicieron mucho más en su vida qué estar peleando por una espada: ellos hicieron logros, incluso el hijo malvado, él debió de haber hecho algo productivo, algo que dejase historia. Estaba segura que aquel demonio no era un simple asesino a sangre fría aunque el libro dijera todo lo contrario.

Una extraña sensación en su estómago la obligó a despegar su vista del gran reloj y pusiera sumisa atención a lo que estaba pasando en la realidad: Sesshomaru, quien sostenía su negro saco sobre su hombro, estaba saliendo del edificio principal. Rin dejó de acomodarse el mechón de cabello para sostener con sus dos manos su maletín, a los pocos minutos, aquel hombre pasó por su lado sin darle la más mínima importancia a su presencia.

Torpemente volvió en sí, ¿por qué se había quedado inmóvil, acaso… acaso lo estaba esperando? Lentamente, se giró sobre sus pies sintiendo nuevamente la suave brisa primaveral acariciar su cuerpo. Aquel viento había arrastrado unas que cuantas hojas y también, danzaba con el saco de aquel extraño y apuesto hombre.

Sesshomaru, se detuvo y la miró por unos rápidos segundos por el rabillo del ojo para después, continuar con su camino. La chica pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza ya que no había notado que no lo dejaba de mirar y pudo asegurar que aquello le había incomodado y aquella mirada, había sido como una advertencia de que lo dejara de hacer.

Los hombros de Rin se encogieron. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Tanto le había llamado la atención él que se decía ser el hermano de su director o es que… había algo más? Y lo cierto es, que lo había: ella podía jurar que conocía aquellos ojos. No importaba si tenían un color común, había algo diferente en ellos que le habían llamado la atención.

—¡Ya es tarde! —gritó alarmada al escuchar el campaneo del gran reloj que tenía sus espaldas dejando aquellos tontos pensamientos atrás y comenzó a correr fuera del territorio universitario.

De seguro, los niños en la casa debían estar algo inquietos, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la hora de cenar. Tanto era su concentración en ello que no notó la presencia de un elegante carro blanco con vidrios polarizados pasar por su lado.

—¡Ya llegué! —avisó quitándose los zapatos de la escuela en la entrada.

Un grupo pequeño de niños se abalanzaron contra la mayor dándole la bienvenida. La anciana Kaede y Azumi se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina saludándola amablemente. Después de un excelente día de escuela, la segunda cosa mejor era regresar a casa.

Durante la cena, Rin les contó a todos los presentes acerca de todo lo que había visto en la Universidad, de las materias que cursaría y de los dos nuevos amigos que logró hacer para finalizar el día. De nueva cuenta, se escuchó el comentario de Azumi diciendo que Rin tenía más cara de profesora de Kinder que de médico y conforme la noche avanzaba, inocentes risas se oían entre la cena.

Rin añoraba aquellos momentos. Era irónico pensar que tuvo que perder a su familia… para ganar una mucho más grande y pensar que ninguno de los niños de ahí eran sus hermanos de sangre y aún así, los veía como tal. Era sorprendente todo el cariño que te podían ofrecer siendo, tal vez, una familia de extraños.

Sonrió. No podía pedir más: tenía una excelente vida.

Miró hacia la gran ventana del comedor apreciando la luna menguante que la noche le ofrecía. Aquella luna había sido su favorita desde siempre y le agradó mucho verla esa noche: había sido una excelente manera de concluir su primer día de la semana.

Los días pasaron y aunque estaban en lo cierto al decir que aquella Universidad era la más pesada supo lidiar con ella y con sus deberes en el orfanato: al principio se le hizo algo pesado ya que no podía acomodar sus horas de sueño, pero después de cuatro días de pasar desvelos, logró terminar con aquel problema y lo mejor del caso, es que aquellos extraños sueño habían terminado por fin dejándola dormir tranquila, ¡ya no se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana por ello!

Logró formalizar con sus compañeros de clase pero aún así, a los únicos que consideraba sus amigos era a Harumi y a Kohaku. Se la pasaba con ellos en su receso y horas libres. De vez en cuando, acompañaba a Harumi hacia el campo de fútbol para ver a su amigo entrenar.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta _esa_ noche.

—¿Dónde está?

—Encerrada en su habitación, no quiere escucharme. Por favor Rin, haz que se calme —le rogó su abuela.

Ese día, habían adoptado a un integrante de su "familia". Aquello, siempre tumbaba a Azumi de una manera impresionante no porque no quería que los alejaran de su lado, al contrario, sabía que era lo mejor para sus pequeños compañeros sino porque… era algo que ella deseaba intensamente.

—Azumi —le llamó corriendo ligeramente la puerta y de la misma manera, la cerró.

—No tengo ánimos de hablar —le dejó en claro y Rin pudo apreciar a la perfección que la menor se secaba las lágrimas antes de que pudiera verla.

Los labios de Rin se apretaron un poco y decidida, caminó hacia la cama de su compañera sentándose detrás de ella. Azumi le daba la espalda y podía escuchar a la perfección sus sollozos.

—Azumi —volvió a llamarla—. Afuera hay una familia para ti, te lo aseguró…

—¡No! —explotó mirándola al fin—. No existe familia alguna. No para mí. ¿Qué no entiendes? A ellos no les interesa adoptar a una chica de dieciséis años —explicó señalando un punto perdido de la pared—. Ni siquiera yo adoptaría a alguien de esa edad —murmuró ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo y aunque la habitación estaba oscura, Rin pudo distinguir muy bien una pequeña lágrima brillosa rodar por su mejilla.

Era cierto, las parejas solo querían adoptar a niños menores de diez años y para suerte de Azumi había llegado recién cumplidos los doce. Ni siquiera la anciana Kaede la veía ser adoptada por alguna familia pero Rin no perdía la esperanza.

Un repentino abrazo de la chica mayor sorprendió a Azumi logrando detener su llanto por algunos minutos.

—Tu familia soy yo.

Y ahí, lloraron las dos.

* * *

Azumi logró conciliar el sueño y Rin aprovechó aquel momento para escabullirse hacia la cocina. El día de mañana era el cumpleaños de la menor y quería sorprenderle con su pastel favorito de chocolate pero, para su mala suerte no había harina, ni huevos, ¡ni leche!

Bufó. Los niños sí que habían estado hambrientos ese día. Echó una vista al reloj de pared y notó que todavía era temprano: a las nueve de la noche, aún debían de haber tiendas abiertas. Después de todo, necesitaba aquellos ingredientes para el desayuno de todos.

Tomó algo de su dinero y salió hacia la tienda más cercana. Ésta se encontraba a cinco calles y si no estaba abierta, tendría que ir a la que estaba a siete calles. Y para su linda suerte, tuvo que ir a la que se encontraba a siete calles.

—Muchas gracias —se despidió saliendo del establecimiento con dos bolsas de plástico llenas: en una llevaba la leche, el huevo, la harina y pan y en la otra, llevaba sobres de sopa, botecitos de jugo y una vela de cumpleaños.

Comenzó a tararear una canción sin nombre planeando mentalmente como decoraría la pequeña sorpresa para su querida hermana. Podría agregar trozos de chocolate o tal vez…

Miró despistadamente hacia atrás al sentir que alguien la seguía. Pero al confirmar que todo había sido su imaginación y que la calle se encontraba completamente sola, continuó su camino.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina confirmando que si intuición nunca fallaba.

—¡Danos todo tu dinero! —dos asaltantes la esperaban con arma en mano y los dos, apuntaban hacia su cabeza.

—Yo… yo no traigo nada —respondió procurando no sonar aterrada. Además, era cierto, todo el dinero se lo había terminado en la pequeña compra y hasta le terminó debiendo al encargado.

Uno de los hombres gruñó.

—¡No nos mientas perra! Es mejor que nos lo entregues por la buena —amenazó quitándole el seguro al arma.

Rin palideció.

—¡Les juro que no tengo nada, me lo terminé todo comprando esto! —sollozó alzando levemente las dos bolsas.

Los dos hombres voltearon a verse y dieron una sonrisa retorcida confirmando que pensaban en lo mismo. A Rin nada de eso le dio buena espina y poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

—Entonces… nos tendrás que dar algo más —encaró el otro hombre lamiéndose de la manera más grotesca los labios.

Rin chilló.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —amenazó aventándoles sus dos pesadas bolsas para así lograr correr con mayor rapidez.

Ante el temor, tomaba caminos que nunca había recorrido nunca. Pero no importaba, mientras los perdiera, todo estaría bien. Tropezaba y en un momento estuvo a punto de caer: las lágrimas que se habían almacenado en sus ojos no le permitían mirar de una manera clara el camino y al escuchar que esos dos hombre seguían tras ella lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos ante la desesperación y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

«Ayúdenme —rogaba en su interior—. Alguien, por favor… ¡ayúdenme!»

—Se acabaron los juegos.

Toda aquella persecución la terminaron llevando a un camino sin salida. Se giró, sin tener más opciones, dándole la espalda a la pared que le cerraba el paso. Comenzó a llorar suplicando entre sus sollozos que no le hicieran daño pero claro, eso de nada servía.

Fácilmente, uno de los dos hombres la sometió por detrás inmovilizándola de los brazos mientras que el otro, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

Rin comenzó a moverse logrando sentir como sus pies de repente dejaban de tocar el piso y al sentir una mano desconocida sobre su cuerpo sintió toda su sangre hervir ante una pequeña ola de cólera: ¡no iba a permitir que la tocasen de esa forma ruin!

—¡Perra sucia! —gritó al borde de la histeria: Rin había logrado golpear el rostro de su atacante con su pie y se sintió victoriosa al saber que había lastimado su ojo.

Pero todo aquello se congeló: el hombre sacó su arma disparándole sin pensar en su abdomen. Su compañero, asustado, soltó a Rin dejando que ésta cayera sobre sus rodillas hundiéndose del inmenso dolor de la bala que se había quedado en su interior.

—¡Qué hiciste, por qué lo hiciste! —le reclamaba comenzando a sudar ante el nerviosismo—. Me dijiste que no habría personas heridas, ¡lo prometiste! —enmudeció— ¡Me dijiste que las pistolas eran de juguete!

—Si pues… hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

Rin miró su mano, se encontraba llena de sangre. Soltó una vacía sonrisa… así que nada de esto era un sueño; al parecer la suerte no estaba a su favor en esta noche. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se tornaba pesado y podía sentir que la poca sangre que yacía en su interior se helaba haciéndole sentir un inmenso frío en todo su ser. Alzó su vista hacia el cielo logrando distinguir una hermosa luna menguante, tal vez, la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y agradeció en su interior por permitirle verla una vez más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas lamentando el saber que dejaría a Azumi sola y sin su pastel de cumpleaños.

—Pe…perdóname… Azumi… —susurró sintiendo su boca seca.

Les pedía perdón a todos por dejarlos de esa manera y le oraba a la luna menguante que su sufrimiento terminase rápido.

Una silueta le tapó la vista que tenía hacia aquella esfera blanca y comprendió que sus rezos habían sido escuchados. Sus ojos se cerraron esperando el momento final y el último recuerdo que se llevó fueron aquellos ojos amarillos de sus sueños que poco a poco, se tornaban de un color café fuerte…

—Señor… Sessho…maru…

—Perdónanos, niña… ¡perdónanos!

Las disculpas de su atacante eran sinceras que al final, no tuvo el valor de guardarle rencor.

La última bala fue disparada quitándole el último aliento a la chica que tenía solo apenas dieciocho años de edad. Podía parecer el crimen perfecto, no había gente en la calle, no había pistas, no había nada que los delatase, sin embargo, si existía un testigo, uno que presenció el crimen de principio a fin y no tenían ni idea de la furia que habían desatado en él.

«La luna menguante_, siempre_ ha sido mi favorita»

**Nota final: **_3 followers, 2 favoritos, 2 reviews. _Soy feliz *-* djfkdsfdgsf muchas gracias a esas personitas! Me alegraron el día y he de decir que no se preocupen, yo NUNCA he dejado una historia a medias y ésta NO será la excepción :'D. Gracias también a esas personitas que se pasan a leer y les invito a dejarme uno que otro comentario, son muy bien recibidas las críticas constructivas c: me interesa saber su opinión sobre la historia y bueno, respecto a la última frase, no pude evitar imaginarme que Rin se fue manteniendo la vista hacia la luna. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos hasta el siguiente n_n ~ !


	5. Chapter 4 Galletas

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los tomo "prestados" para la realización de esta historia.

**Capítulo 4. Galletas**

A lo lejos podía distinguir el sonido de un leve pitido que venía cada par de segundos. Su cabeza le dolía. ¿Dónde estaba, qué le había pasado?

_La luna… era hermosa esa noche… _

No podía abrir sus ojos, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado. Se sentía perdida y de nueva cuenta preguntó en su interior dónde se encontraba.

_Vi la luna, la vi tan cerca de mí… tenía un color extraño. Era azul y debajo de ella, aparecieron unos ojos… esos ojos amarillos_.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

_Destellares verdes y después gritos horribles. Luego, hubo silencio… _

Sintió la fresca brisa del aire acondicionado al igual que movimientos alrededor de ella. Al parecer había personas, pudo escucharlas, aunque parecían susurros…

_Y luego, pudo respirar. Otra vez. _

Volvió a la realidad.

—¡Rin! —escuchó al unísono. Ella conocía esas voces: eran su abuela y Azumi. Pero de nueva cuenta se preguntó "¿Dónde estoy?". Ya que sabía a la perfección que no se encontraba en su habitación ya que su techo no era de color blanco enfermizo.

Su ceño se frunció levemente ante la confusión y aturdida por las fuertes luces miró a su alrededor encontrándose con el rostro de la anciana Kaede y el de su compañera. Las dos tenían rostro de alivio. Miró hacia sus pies percatándose que yacía en una cama de hospital.

¿Pero qué...?

Miró sobre el hombro de la anciana Kaede percatándose de que había más pacientes en la sala. Eso explicaba el leve pitido, eran el de las máquinas que frecuentaban los latidos…

—¿Qué… me pasó? —preguntó por fin mirándolas.

—Fuiste víctima de un robo —respondió Azumi después de dudar unos segundos.

—¡De un qué! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos y su cuerpo se congeló quedando media sentada sobre la cama.

Desorbitada bajó su vista hacia un punto perdido de esas duras sábanas y dio un leve quejido al sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza: un robo… ella recordaba que huía de algo. Al parecer, era de alguien.

—¡Oh, Rin! —gritó Azumi abrazándola de la nada. Rin se quedó estática con sus brazos alzados pero, los de su compañera (que yacían en su cuello), la apretaban cada vez un poco más haciéndole reaccionar. A los pocos minutos, Rin le devolvió el gesto—. No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien —confesó con sus ojos húmedos.

Rin dio una avergonzada disculpa y la apretó un poco más.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar tu cumpleaños de esta manera —se disculpó al recordar el porqué había salido aquella noche: iba a la tienda, a comprar ingredientes para un pastel, su pastel.

Azumi negó.

—No importa, no me importa —aseguró separándose de ella—. Lo único que sí importa es que estás bien y estás aquí —recalcó la última palabra insinuando que había muchas probabilidades de que pudo haber sido una víctima más de esos delitos, pero la suerte fue grande para ella esa noche. Logró salir ilesa, ¿verdad?

Las tres mujeres se giraron ante la sorpresiva visita masculina. Era un doctor que al verla, clavó sus ojos de nueva cuenta en el informe que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Después de meditar y asentir para sí mismo, volvió a ver a la muchacha.

—Muy bien Rin, solo unos exámenes más y podrás irte a tu casa esta misma tarde —informó sacando una lamparita de la bolsa de su bata y comenzó a checar sus pupilas—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareada —murmuró deseando que alejara aquella maldita luz.

El doctor volvió a asentir.

—Es normal, desaparecerá en un par de horas. Hay que agradecer que no te abriste tu cabeza y que solo fue un pequeñísimo golpe —aclaró poniendo la linterna en su lugar.

—¿Golpe?

No, ella no había sufrido un golpe, no…

—Sí —respondió la anciana Kaede—. Según las investigaciones policiacas resbalaste mientras intentabas huir y tu cabeza dio contra el pavimento —Rin se ruborizó. No podía ser que fuese tan torpe hasta para esos casos.

Su mente comenzó a recrear aquellas escenas. Sí, sí, lo recordaba: huía y sentía los zapatos algo resbalosos (traía los del uniforme) y al girar hacia el callejón ella…

Su mirada se perdió.

—¿Me caí? —la pregunta era más para ella misma que para los presentes.

—Sospechan que los ladrones eran novatos… cuando quedaste inconsciente no cabe duda que se asustaron y huyeron. Pudieron haberte matado, pero no lo hicieron —recalcó el Doctor haciendo anotaciones sin importancia.

¿No lo hicieron, no la dañaron? ¿Ella simplemente… resbaló?

Sus recuerdos le decían que aquel relato era cierto pero algo en su interior gritaba que todo era una vil mentira. Maldición, ¡qué pasó realmente! Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante su desesperación. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó sus dientes: quería recordar, trataba de hacerlo pero… su cerebro no daba para más. Lo único que le ofrecía eran imágenes del relato ya contado.

—Estamos tan agradecidas con ese joven.

¿Eh? Abrió despacio un ojo. ¿Joven? ¿Qué joven? Azumi asintió energética: al parecer ese comentario era entre ellas dos pero Rin quería saber.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad. Su abuela se giró amablemente hacia ella y explicó:

—Un joven que gracias al cielo pasaba por ahí, te encontró y tuvo la amabilidad de traerte al hospital —dijo sin más y el Doctor rió.

—¿El detective Taisho? —Rin se enderezó. Ella conocía aquel nombre…— Deberíamos agradecer que fue asignado en esta zona. Verá —comenzó—, últimamente han habido constantes robos a mano armada y aunque no sean expertos en ese "labor" si lo son para huir sin dejar rastro —Bufó. Bah, cobardes.

La anciana Kaede y Azumi asintieron como si comprendiesen todo.

—D-disculpe, ¿podría decirme… cuál es el nombre del detective Taisho? —aquella pregunta vino de la nada. Ahora, se sentía inquieta.

—Claro, el nombre del detective es Taisho Sesshomaru. Un gran hombre, aunque a veces da miedo —exclamó un poco para sí mismo llevándose su mano a su mentón—. Con aquella expresión no me sorprende que sea el hombre más temido y respetado por el departamento —sacudió su cuerpo—. Pobres de aquellos que estén a su cargo… ¡pobres de los vándalos que tengan que enfrentarlo!

Soltó una risa nerviosa, había hablado más de la cuenta. Sin más rodeos, prosiguió con su trabajo haciéndole unos últimos exámenes a Rin para que por fin pudiera marcharse y descansar como se debía.

Rin, desde que supo que ese hombre, el mismo que había visto en su escuela, le había ayudado, no dijo ninguna palabra. Una extraña sensación había invadido su cuerpo haciéndole sentir incómoda y ansiosa a la vez.

Sesshomaru…

Pensó en sus ojos cafés; recordó la pequeña "discusión" (si así podía llamarse) que había tenido con la coordinadora Kagome y pensó en su voz. Pensó en su físico, en su porte, en su seriedad. Pensó en él. Todo el día. Toda la noche.

El simple hecho de saber que el _Detective_ _Taisho_ tuvo la amabilidad de llevarla hasta ese hospital la hacía sentir no sé, ¿la mujer más feliz del mundo? Y su ceño se volvió a fruncir: ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia a un hombre que tan solo vio un día y fue algo sin importancia?

Y luego, otra estúpida pregunta vino a su cabeza: ¿por qué no supo de él antes? Ella leía periódicos, veía noticias, estaba informada de lo que sucedía en su país, de las grandes hazañas que el enorme departamento de policía realizaba y nunca, nunca escuchó sobre ese "súper" detective. ¿Acaso le gustaba vivir en el anonimato o simplemente… no le interesaba la fama?

Suspiró y tontamente parpadeo. ¿Qué fue eso? Aquello no había sido un suspiro cualquiera. Parecía… parecía una tonta enamorada.

—¿Enserio, Rin? —se preguntó a sí misma, mirando el techo rosa de su habitación. Se regañaba—. ¿De él? De tantos hombres… ¿tuviste que escogerlo a él como amor platónico? Tonta.

Era guapo, apuesto, tenía un carácter fuerte, imponente. En resumen, era el sueño de toda mujer pero esas no eran las razones por las que Rin sintió un cosquilleó al verlo con su traje negro (que gracias a éste, pensó que se trataba de un abogado o empresario). No, había una razón que no entendía muy bien y también, había algo que le advertía que ese hombre… no era de fiar.

Volvió a suspirar.

Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas porque ni siquiera durmió.

* * *

—¿Llevas todo? —le preguntó por enésima vez mientras lavaba los trastes. Azumi comía como una muerta de hambre mientras miraba a Rin andar de un lado a otro buscando cada parte de su uniforme y luego, buscando sus libros.

—Sí —respondió algo agitada. Azumi negó con su boca llena y señaló el borde de la mesa: ahí se encontraba unas galletas recién horneadas por la anciana Kaede protegidas por un papel azul con toques dorados.

Rin le fulminó con la mirada y las tomó de mala gana. No quería, no quería ir a dárselas. Simplemente, no.

—¿Estás segura que quieres ir? Puedes esperar un par de días si quieres —aquel comentario la detuvo en la salida. Comprendía la preocupación de su abuela y para ser sinceros, ella también tenía algo de miedo: pensar que andaría por las calles ella sola. Después de todo, había sido atacada. Pero… debía enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano y además, no podía darse el lujo de faltar siendo alumna de la mejor universidad. No quería atrasarse con ninguna materia.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —le aseguró despidiéndose y alzó su mano para que Azumi la viese. Ésta le gritó un "adiós" incomprensible por la comida que yacía en su boca.

Kaede al ver a su pequeña marchar con su bicicleta naranja soltó un suspiro y alzó su vista al cielo rezándole a sus vidas pasadas para que la protegiesen.

—¡Más por favor! —se escuchó efusivamente a lo lejos.

¡Uy! Esa niña. —¡Engordarás como no tienes idea! —le maldijo algo estresada regresando de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

* * *

Aparcó su bici afuera del gran edificio que presumía, por su apariencia, ser un hotel. Temblorosa, tomó el paquete de galletas y sacó un papelito de una de las bolsas de su mochila. Miró la dirección que estaba plasmado en éste y al mirar por su alrededor confirmó que se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

«Si no se las entrego, mi abuela se enojará conmigo… diablos, diablos».

Y más diablos. Sentía que iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa en cualquier instante: no cabía duda que el hotel era exclusivamente para la gente más rica del mundo. No pudo evitar sentirse un bicho raro entre tantos lujos y personas con un mejor sentido de la moda que poseía ropa de los mejores diseñadores.

Supo que varias miradas se desviaron hacia ella al presentarse con su paquetito de galletas caseras, ese uniforme y zapatos de segunda mano. Y su cabello alborotado, no había que olvidar eso. Algo muy importante en ella: no le gustaba arreglarse, para nada. Y es que, ¿para qué? Eso no era importante. Pero ese día, en ese instante, deseó haberse aplacado su cabello un poco antes de salir.

—Buenos días y bienvenida a "The peninsula Tokyo". ¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle…?

Pasó saliva.

—Busco al Señ… Detective —corrigió tratando de controlar su voz—. Al Detective Taisho.

Y la mirada que aquel recepcionista le brindó le hizo sentirse mucho peor: insignificante, intrusa, rara. Pero no comprendió el porqué de su reacción.

—Permíteme —dijo sin más corriéndose a la computadora de al lado y tomó el teléfono— ¿Su nombre…?

—Rin. Solo… Rin —respondió al saber que el hombre esperaba su apellido. ¡Um! Él no merecía saberlo

Hablaba en susurro y de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Rin trataba de ignorar todas esas feas miradas que le brindaban algunos de los huéspedes atrayendo su atención en cualquier cosa que estuviese en el techo para terminar mirando uno de los más grandes candelabros que había visto en su vida.

Sonrió. No es que haya visto muchos pero bueno… se entiende: no pensó que existía uno así de inmenso.

—El Señor _Sesshomaru_ la recibirá con gusto —la chica reaccionó torpemente y asintió—. Tome el ascensor y baje en el penúltimo piso. Que tenga buen día.

—Igualmente —murmuró sin verlo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tuvo el valor de sacarle la lengua de una manera infantil a ese tonto recepcionista, ¿quién se creía para verle de esa manera, uh? Cada piso que pasaba, cada vez le costaba respirar pero… tenía que controlarse. Oh vamos, él es un simple hombre, ¿qué es lo más malo que podía hacerle? Hmm, mejor no pensar en eso.

«Dios, trágame. Hazlo ya». Suplicó en el momento en que, un empresario y una muchacha que parecía su hija, entraron con ella en el cuarto piso. Pero la chica no era su hija, era su amante: esos descarados besos en el cuello le delataban… ¡oh por dios! Ahora entendía la mirada del recepcionista: él creyó que se trataba de una amante o algo por estilo de Sesshomaru.

Sus mejillas ardieron _tanto_ que sintió que explotarían por el calor, ¡qué vergüenza, simplemente, qué vergüenza!

Aquella pareja salió un piso antes que ella. Lo cual agradeció.

—Perfecto, esto es perfecto.

Había cinco puertas en cada extremo. El hombre había olvidado decirle cuál era. Bien, ¿ahora qué hacía? Desorientada, caminó mirando de par en par las puertas color café opaco: trataba de escuchar algo, una voz, _su _voz. Pero no, había demasiado silencio en ese lugar, parecía como si ella fuese la única persona en ese piso, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

Atrajo el paquete de galletas más hacia ella arrugando el envoltorio y haciendo algo de ruido: había llegado al final del pasillo, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Una puerta se abrió. ¡Sí, sí, sí!, pudo gritar en su interior y se giró con la esperanza de que fuera él pero… el brillo en sus ojos desapareció: se trataba de un señor de, tal vez, cuarenta y tantos años, bajito, demasiado. Era gracioso. Ya casi no tenía cabello para cubrir su cabeza y sus ojos eran medio saltones.

Persona simpática, quizá…

—¿Qué quieres _niñita_? —preguntó irritado.

O quizás no.

—Busco a alguien —le respondió corriendo hacia él y casi se puso a su altura y enseñó el paquete que yacía entre sus manos.

Ese hombre gracioso rió.

—Buscas en el piso equivocado, ¡niña tonta! —Rin retrocedió. ¿Acaso le insultó? Ese pequeño demonio…—Él único que vive en este piso es mi Señor: Taisho Sesshomaru y dudo mucho que tenga un asunto pendiente con alguien como tú.

Rin gruñó por lo bajo. Ese hombrecillo estaba cruzando la raya, ¡qué se cree!

—Pues fíjese que tengo un asunto pendiente con él, con su "señor" —repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así que hágale saber que estoy aquí por favor, que tengo prisa.

—¡Oh chiquilla malcriada! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

La boca de Rin se abrió dispuesta a gritarle a los cuatro vientos su nombre para después, exigirle todo el respeto que se merecía pero las palabras se amontonaron en su boca y lo único que pudo soltar fue un leve quejido: se quedó sin habla mientras que el hombrecillo dio un salto hacia atrás ante el susto que… que su señor le había dado.

Ahí estaba él: lucía tan... _bien _aun con esa frialdad e indiferencia impregnada en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar más y más el envoltorio color azul para tranquilizarse pero era imposible. No lo logró.

Pudo apreciar como el hombrecillo comenzaba a pedirle disculpas, quién sabe porqué, una y otra vez. Sesshomaru lo veía con un indescriptible odio en sus ojos, tal vez, lo había hecho enojar.

Y después… después giró su vista hacia ella. Mirándole indiferente y sin importancia pero para Rin, aquello había sido suficiente para derretirle.

—¿Qué sucede, Jaken? —le preguntó con su voz profunda, tranquila pero que a la vez señalaba quién era superior a quién—. Ya te había advertido que me molestan tus gritos.

**Nota final:** ¿No han sentido esa sensación de que saben que les están mintiendo o ocultando algo? Pero no puedes confirmar si es verdad o no xd Me pasa ;_; Gracias por sus reviews, por seguir esta historia y añadirla a sus favoritos *w* me hacen feliz y me hacen ver que sí les está agradando el hilo de la historia (':

Solo quiero avisar que subiré un capítulo por semana, por problemitas con mi horario y todo eso. No piensen que abandonaré la historia, yo no hago esoD: claro que si se me es posible, trataré de subir más :D

Nos vemos hacia el siguiente capítulo! :D


	6. Chapter 5 Oferta de empleo

**Disclaimer: **"InuYasha" le pertenece a Rumiko, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia por "sana" diversión ~

**Capítulo 5. Oferta de empleo**

Hubo un momento de leve tensión. Sesshomaru veía a Jaken con indiferencia pero parecía ser que le transmitía regaños, insultos y quién sabe qué más al pequeño señor. Rin pudo deducirlo gracias al nerviosismo que Jaken transmitía.

Y luego, aquella mirada se dirigió hacia ella. De igual manera, parecía que le era indiferente pero le transmitía demasiadas sensaciones tal y como lo hacía con su, tal vez, sirviente. Pero lo que recibía no eran regaños o insultos, era otra cosa, algo peor… parecía…

El Detective Taisho quitó su vista de ella y Rin pudo distinguir que había sonreído por lo menos dos segundos. Sí, lo hizo, estaba segura. O… ¿fue tan sólo su imaginación?

—Jaken —su autoritaria voz la hizo volver en sí.

El detective entró en su departamento y su "sirviente" asintió en el acto en el que escuchó su nombre. Rin se sorprendió un poco: aquello significaba una orden.

—Por aquí, _niña _—y al parecer, la orden era escoltarla.

Entró detrás del pequeño señor sin relajar el agarre que mantenía en sus galletas que —pensó—, ya estaban todas partidas.

La habitación era norme, parecía ser que todas las puertas que había visto en su cera derecha te llevarían a un mismo destino: el hogar de aquel detective qué, al parecer, no era nada organizado. Suspiró ante eso. Demasiados papeles por todos lados y qué decir de la comida, había restos de ésta por toda la sala. Pero era más que nada paquetes de sopas instantáneas y latas de refrescos o de té.

Vaya, a ese hombre no le agradaba la comida casera.

Hizo una mueca tratando de restarle importancia. Después de todo, eran hombres (y dice "eran" ya que tuvo que incluir al sirviente llamado Jaken) y la limpieza no era lo más primordial en sus vidas. Además, el Detective Taisho tenía cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer que andar preocupándose por el aseo del departamento.

Las paredes del gran departamento era un celeste casi llegando a la tonalidad gris. Los sillones de la enorme sala eran negros y una alfombra blanca adornaba el piso de madera. Igual, varios muebles eran de color negro y blanco dando ese toque elegante y pudo apreciar que le gustaba el arte del Japón antiguo: de decoración tenía pinturas de manuscritos escritos en una lengua extraña así como el grabado de su Universidad. Una que otra pintura eran de diferentes estilos de espadas y en unas más de Samurais (aunque de éstas solo venían sus trajes y no los guerreros). Todo aquel lugar se le hizo tan elegante y exageradamente grande para una persona. Muy bien, ahí podían vivir cinco hombres más.

«Oh, y este piso es sólo para él», concluyó por fin. Si, era lo más obvio: lo mejor para el mejor detective de todo Japón. O eso es lo que había dicho el Doctor.

Después de pasar por la extensa sala y visualizar la cocina a su izquierda (no se sorprendió al ver que aquel lugar era el único limpio), se introdujeron a un angosto pasillo con, ahora, tres puertas en cada extremo y que se encontraban muy separadas unas de las otras.

Jaken se detuvo en la primera a su izquierda, la abrió e hizo un ademán indicando que ella pasaba primero.

El cuerpo de Rin se tensó un poco y, como si fuese un tic nervioso, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. En cuánto más rápido termine esto mejor, pensó caminando torpemente hacia el interior. Después de todo, se la debía.

Aquella habitación se trataba de su oficina personal. Con un gran escritorio color azabache, una computadora de escritorio de las más nuevas, a un lado de ésta, una laptop de color blanco y después, venía una sucesión de teléfonos: dos celulares, uno más novedoso que el otro y para finalizar un radio celular. La pared tenía el mismo color que la sala y de igual manera, tenía decorado con manuscritos escritos en otro idioma, quizá. Sobre los muebles que yacían a los costados habían pilas de papeles: Rin los miró atónita. Estaba segura que se trataban de informes acerca de todo lo "bueno y lo malo" que sucedía en Japón.

Apreció como Jaken pasaba por un lado suyo y fue ahí cuando vio el color gris de la alfombra; se percató que se inclinaba un poco manifestándole respeto a su Jefe. Oh… lo había olvidado: estaba frente de Taisho Sesshomaru.

El hombre yacía recargado en su cómoda silla de cuero con su mentón descansando sobre sus nudillos de su mano derecha. Esperando, tranquilo, que alguna de las dos personas que tenía enfrente hablasen. Rin pasó saliva con dificultad, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle?

Bajó su vista, intimidada y se sonrojó un poco al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella. De nueva cuenta la veía de esa forma tan extraña; parecía disfrutar hacerla sentir de ese modo: pequeña, insignificante, _indefensa_.

«Parece como si fuera alguna de sus presas —hizo una mueca—. Vamos, ármate de valor que el hombre no muerde…».

Alzó su mirada y como si fuese posible, apegó todavía más el paquete de galletas a su cuerpo.

—Yo… —comenzó pasando una gran cantidad de saliva y después, se aclaró la garganta—… mi abuela pensó que sería buena idea…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Eh? —soltó tontamente al escucharle hablar.

Sesshomaru había cambiado de posición: sus codos se encontraban recargados sobre el escritorio y mantenía su boca oculta gracias a que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas en el aire. Solo podía ver sus ojos... estos estaban entrecerrados. Parecía… curioso.

—Rin. —Soltó al reponerse.

—Rin ¿qué? —ahora había cuestionado el pequeño sirviente con esa graciosa voz.

Sus hombros se encogieron.

—Sólo… Rin —dijo casi en murmuro.

Su apellido, ¿por qué le da tantos problemas su apellido?

—"Sólo Rin" —repitió Sesshomaru y Rin sintió que lo hacía con burla aunque hubiese seriedad en su voz—. Toda persona tiene apellido, ¿por qué no me dices el tuyo?

—Es… complicado. —Soltó por fin perdiendo su mirada en el envoltorio azul.

—Ya veo —exclamó el Detective extendiendo su largo brazo para alzar uno de los celulares y checar la hora—. Y dime, _Rin_, ¿a qué viniste?

En ningún momento le pidió que tomara asiento. Aquello por algún motivo se le hizo descortés. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, parecía como si ese hombre se estuviera burlando de ella y si era así, ¿por qué lo hacía? No había razones y él no era nadie para hacerla sentir inferior.

Podía ser el detective más respetado en todo Tokio pero en esos momentos, él no era nada más que un… ¡un idiota! Y pensar que se le había hecho atractivo… ¡tonta! Se había vuelto a sonrojar.

—Usted me salvó —le recordó un poco molesta—. Vine hasta aquí para darle las gracias —dijo por fin sintiendo como el nerviosismo la dejaba en paz.

Pasó a su sirviente y con altanería dejó el paquete de galletas sobre su escritorio haciendo que sonara como un golpe.

—Gracias —siseó sin mirarlo.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar. Ya tuvo suficiente: desde que había entrado a ese hotel lo único que había estando recibiendo eran miradas acusadoras y burlonas, ¡era suficiente! Detestaba a las personas que se creían superiores a los demás. Nadie era mejor que nadie. Punto.

Pudo escuchar que Taisho Sesshomaru se ponía de pie. Le daba igual. Continuó hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, ya pronto terminaría ese episodio de su vida pero…

—¡Niña ingrata! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Señor Sesshomaru? —vociferó su molesto sirviente—. Y peor aún, ¿crees que un paquete de _galletitas_ podrá saldar "esa" cuenta? —los parpados de Rin se cerraron con pesadez.

«No».

—Jaken —le regañó otra vez con ese tono que te inducía temor.

—No. Tiene razón —por desgracia, tiene razón, pensó.

Se volvió a girar hacia el par de hombres y ahogando esas ganas de llorar del coraje que sentía se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y lo miró sin emoción alguna: Taisho Sesshomaru podía ser un grosero pero… si no hubiese sido por él, tal vez, Rin en esos momentos no estuviera justo donde está ahorita.

Sesshomaru aguardó a que prosiguiera con aquella disculpa.

—Un paquete de galletas no es suficiente para pagarle mi gratitud: le debo la vida, ¿qué estaba pensado? —se preguntó ingenua al concordar con su abuela que unas galletas solucionaría todo—. Sigo estando en deuda con usted, _Señor_.

Sesshomaru asintió levemente con esa fría expresión, aceptando aquella corta y sincera disculpa. Jaken lo miró atónito: no podía ser que su _amo _perdonara tal insolencia con facilidad.

—Te ofrezco una salida —inquirió el detective—: trabajar para mí.

—¡Qué! —soltaron Jaken y Rin al unísono.

—Me hace falta personal en mi "casa". —completó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Oh… ya veo —murmuró comprendiendo que el trabajo sería de "sirvienta"—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo trabajaría con usted?

Sesshomaru, ¿sonrió?

—El que creas necesario. Cuando veas que la deuda se pagó, podrás irte. —Rin lo miró sorprendida, aquella propuesta le había agradado.

De alguna manera, le pareció justo.

—Y… ¿me pagará? —Sesshomaro encarnó una ceja y Jaken comenzó a gritar quién sabe qué cosas sobre lo malagradecida y aprovechada que era.

Rin no lo había preguntado con mala intención. Ella necesitaba dinero y ni siquiera era para sus usos, sino para sus niños: aunque el gobierno les daba una buena cantidad de dinero, últimamente eso no basta para la comida.

Necesitaba dinero extra, con urgencia.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—¡Qué! —exclamó otra vez Jaken y calló en el acto al recibir una severa mirada por parte de su Señor.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —le cuestionó a la muchacha extendiendo su brazo derecho.

Rin lo miró con cautela en busca de alguna pizca de burla pero no encontró nada: al parecer, todo iba en serio y agradeció que aquel hilo de conversación lo haya tenido con respeto hacia ella.

—Sí —cerró el trato con el apretón de manos.

Desconcertada, cerró su puño cuando Sesshomaru la soltó. Aquel tacto se le había hecho algo familiar que le logró helar la piel.

—Empiezas mañana.

* * *

Todos sus compañeros la rodeaban haciéndole preguntas extrañas y tontas debido a la curiosidad que sentían. Rin no escuchó ninguna.

Su mente divagaba en lo que le había sucedido en la mañana: ella iba a ser una empleada de Taisho Sesshomaru… no sabía si sentirse afortunada o desdichada.

Suspiró. Lo único que le importaba era… que iba a estar cerca de él. Negó torpemente, ¿en qué pensaba? Era estúpido sentirse bien al saber que iba a estar casi toda la tarde con un desconocido. Porque eso es lo que era Sesshomaru: un hombre desconocido. Qué importaba si era el mejor Detective, era uno anónimo (estaba segura que la mayoría de los habitantes de Japón no lo conocían), era tan… extraño.

Sí, todo era extraño.

Y entonces, volvió a recordar: si el Director InuYasha no tenía hermanos, entonces… ¿por qué el Señor Sesshomaru había dicho lo contrario?

Algo no cuadraba en esa historia…

—¡Rin! —la fuerte voz de Harumi la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y de la nada, la habían rodeado sus brazos—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de ver que estás bien, Kohaku y yo queríamos ir a verte pero no sabíamos dónde vivías…

De nueva cuenta no escuchó a nadie. Pudo ver a Kohaku a lo lejos pero hizo caso omiso a su presencia.

«Ellos son hermanos, estoy segura pero, ¿por qué el Director InuYasha lo oculta? —negó—. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?»

**Nota final:** Aquí está el 5° capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado:3 ¿cómo le irá a Rin con este nuevo empleo, qué sorpresitas le estará guardando nuestro "amo bonito" e.e? Uy, ya lo verán, ya lo verán e_e muchas gracias por leer, dejar reviews, seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos ! *w*


	7. Chapter 6 Detective Taisho

**Disclaimer:**_ InuYasha como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los tomo "prestados" para la realización de esta historia._

**Capítulo 6 Detective Taisho. **

La universidad pasó con normalidad. De nuevo, la única tarea era leer, leer cómo si no existiese mañana; cerró su libro de anatomía y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción: había aprendido muchas cosas interesantes acerca del cuerpo humano, cielos, sí que había extrañado la escuela.

—Chicos, no tienen que hacer esto —dijo por enésima vez camino a su casa. Harumi negó.

—No es ninguna molestia, Rin —reiteró—. Además, creo que es buena idea irnos todos juntos a casa, después de todo, los asaltos siguen en aumento… es mejor tomar precauciones.

Rin hizo una mueca y miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros: Harumi miraba con atención los al rededores, al parecer, nunca antes había tomado ese camino y Kohaku tenía su mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, con ese semblante tan despreocupado y relajado. Sus manos yacían descansando en su nuca y Rin dedujo que tal vez pensaba en uno de sus partidos de fútbol.

—Saben, no es necesario —volvió a insistir—. A partir de mañana comenzaré a tomar un camino diferente ya que iré hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —aquello llamó la atención de sus dos amigos e hizo que detuvieran su marcha. Kohaku bajó sus brazos y llevó su maletín a la mano izquierda al tiempo que le ofrecía una mirada de sorpresa.

Rin asintió.

—No es la gran cosa —agregó—: me encargaré del qué hacer en la casa del Detective Taisho, después de todo él me res…

—¡¿El detective Taisho?! —soltó estupefacto logrando estremecer a las dos muchachas.

Rin lo miró atónita. Al parecer, por fin alguien sabía de la existencia de aquel hombre: el mundo comenzaba a tener sentido otra vez.

—¿Lo conoces? —ante aquella pregunta, Kohaku relajó su semblante y procuro tomar aquella noticia con calma.

—Sí… bueno no, no realmente —corrigió mirando ningún punto en especial—. He oído hablar de él: es el Detective con más reputación en todo Japón —informó con un gran respeto—. Es el mejor de todos, no se le ha escapado ninguno… ¡ninguno! —calló de golpe al ver el signo de interrogación en el rostro de Harumi y Rin, pero después, siguió con los elogios—. Muchos dicen que Japón está prácticamente bajo su control ¡y no lo dudo! La gente del gobierno le tiene más respeto y confianza a él que al mismísimo presidente.

Rin asentía ante aquella información y en su mente corrigió algunos detalles de la historia de Kohaku. Más que tenerle respeto, era temor, estaba segura de ello y con tan sólo recordar como tenía a su sirviente podía confirmar que de esa misma manera trataba a todos sus subordinados. Hizo una mueca, pobre de ellos, ¡pobre de ella! Algo decía que no sería la excepción.

Ante aquel pensamiento, cerró pesadamente sus ojos. Sólo pedía paciencia, sólo eso; detestaba las personas que abusaban de su autoridad y Sesshomaru, era una de ellas.

—No puedo creer que lo conozcas, porque lo conoces, ¿cierto? —aquella pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeó distraídamente y balbuceó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—S...sí. Él, bueno… si no fuera por él yo tal vez no estuviera aquí —hizo una mueca—. Tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme al hospital y gracias a ello, me siento en deuda con él y siento que trabajando un par de semanas para él será una buena manera de pagarle. —se explicó y miró a su amiga—. De hecho, Harumi también le conoce.

—¿Qué, yo? —cuestionó anonada. Harumi se había desconectado de la conversación en el momento en que Kohaku comenzó a hablar: siempre le había aburrido el tema de policías y ladrones pero cuando escuchó a Rin hablar, volvió a prestar atención.

—Sí, en el primer día del semestre… —calló algo ida—. Olvídalo, llegaste tarde y no alcanzaste a verle —Harumi asintió comprendiendo.

—Lo recuerdo: fue cuando me dijiste que el Director tenía un hermano —Rin asintió—. Para ser sincera, me desconcertó aquel comentario… y ahora que mencionas su apellido, es muy extraño que tenga el de Inu no Taisho.

—¡Eso es porque es hermano del Director InuYasha! —gritó con exasperación y ante el intercambio de miradas entre Harumi y Kohaku, continuó—. O tal vez, un primo, un tío, algo…

—Hermano, lo dudo —habló Kohaku—. El Director InuYasha siempre ha dicho y recalcado que es hijo único.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Entonces por qué el detective se llama "Sesshomaru"?

—¡¿Se llama así?! —soltó sorprendida Harumi y con un extraño brillar en sus ojos. La menor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Taisho Sesshomaru, ese es el nombre del Detective —terminó por explicar dejando a sus dos amigos sin palabras.

—Uh, bueno… eso es extraño, muy, muy extraño —murmuró Kohaku llevándose una mano a su mentón comenzando a buscar una explicación—. Aunque he escuchado mucho acerca de él, es la primera vez que escucho su nombre.

—¿Escuchado? Quieres decir que… ¿nunca le has visto en persona? —su amigo negó y Harumi soltó un "a mí ni me mires". Si él no lo conocía, ella mucho menos.

—Al parecer al Detective no le interesa darse a conocer por los medios de comunicación: él sólo se dedica a su trabajo y deja que los demás hagan las ruedas de prensa.

Era algo increíble… Japón confiaba en un sujeto que no conocía. De nueva cuenta, Rin se cuestionó si debería sentirse afortunada o no ante ser una de las pocas personas que le han visto y mantenido una leve conversación.

Otra vez, no supo que responder.

* * *

Le tocaba lavar los platos. Los niños dormían, la mesa estaba limpia y sobre ésta sólo había libros regados de medicina y uno que otro era de la escuela de Azumi.

Sólo podía escucharse el sonido que los trastes causaban al ser alzados y el canto de los grillos: era una noche linda, pensó. Las estrellas se podían ver en su totalidad y pudo notar que el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Sintió la fresca brisa primaveral rosar su rostro gracias a que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta.

Al terminar con sus deberes, exhaló debido al cansancio y nuevamente, miró hacia el oscuro cielo recordando de todo lo que había platicado camino a casa con Harumi y Kohaku: en sí, el tema del Detective Taisho había quedado en nada. Nadie pudo contestarle ni darle la razón del porqué llevaba el apellido de la familia del Director InuYasha; ellos seguían insistiendo que no eran familia ni nada por el estilo. Agh, eso le causaba dolor de cabeza. Debía dejar de ser tan curiosa, aquello le causaba demasiados problemas.

Respiró hondamente y se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomó cualquier libro y se sentó a leerlo aunque la actividad le haya durado muy poco: a los dos minutos dejó de leer para dejar que su mente volviera a divagar. Recargó su mejilla sobre su mano derecha y miró un punto perdido en la pared color crema: comenzó a preguntarse qué tal le iría en su primer día de trabajo mañana, qué al parecer, a nadie le causó mucha impresión… sólo a Kohaku. La abuela Kaede lo tomó con naturalidad y concordó con ella de que era algo justo, Azumi le dijo que por fin haría algo de provecho en las tardes (rió ante aquel comentario) y Harumi le aconsejó que supiera organizar sus horarios para que la universidad, el trabajo y sus deberes en la casa no fueran un gran lío. En fin, concluyó que sería un día muy, muy pesado.

Luego, se preguntó qué pasó con los dos ladrones que la atacaron, ¿ya los habrán capturado?, más bien, ¿el Señor Sesshomaru ya los habrá capturado? Sintió su cuerpo estremecer… esperaba que sí.

«Señor Sesshomaru».

Genial, ahora comenzaba a pensar en él… otra vez.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —preguntó con un toque de curiosidad mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño mechón de cabello. De seguro estaba ocupado con los recurrentes robos de la zona o en casos que involucraban a la mafia japonesa… espera, ¿qué?— Debo dejar de ver esas películas por un tiempo —se aconsejó divertida.

Decidida en dejar todos esos revueltos pensamientos atrás, retomó su concentración en el capítulo tres de su libro de bioquímica y comenzó a leer.

Mañana tenía examen.

Mañana lo vería.

* * *

Su oficina era alumbrada por la luz de la brillante luna y podía ver que venteaba gracias a los árboles que danzaban al compás del viento.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó el medallón en forma de luna menguante que yacía siempre en su cuello: recordó cuando disfrutaba ver hacia el cielo, cuando disfrutaba sentir el viento, tan pulcro, tan liviano… ahora, todo aquello se había ido al demonio. El viento, la noche, nada era igual: la noche había perdido su esplendor y el viento su independencia. Tal y cómo él lo había hecho hace tiempo.

Ya no miraba hacia la luna, ¿para qué? Ya no brillaba igual. Ya no le gustaba sentir el viento rozar su rostro, ¿para qué? Si éste no lo hacía con libertad: estaba en una prisión, al igual que él.

Alejó su mano del ventanal y le dio la espalda al cielo despejado pero que de igual manera, no era hermoso. Ya nada lo era, nada.

—Amo Sesshomaru —sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez al escuchar la voz de su fiel sirviente. Lo vio en el umbral de la habitación, cerca de la puerta y nuevamente una ola de cólera le invadió.

Jaken se veía tan frágil y sabía muy bien que él se veía de la misma manera. No. También, se veía débil… ¿a eso habían llegado? ¿A ser como _ellos_? En verdad… ¿en verdad lucían completamente como unos patéticos humanos?

Eso le enfermaba.

—Dime —habló por fin.

—¿Cree que es buena idea tenerla devuelta? —Preguntó algo inseguro temiendo un terrible trato de su parte.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sus labios sonrieron con una vil ironía plasmados en ellos. Jaken se sobresaltó con exageración haciendo que su medallón del báculo de dos cabezas saliera de su camisa blanca: cuando su amo sonreía, quería decir que algo malo iba a suceder.

Claro, eso era en los _viejos _tiempos, ahora, no sabía qué significado darle a aquel gesto tan extraño en su Señor.

—Ya no existen las buenas ideas, Jaken. —Y dicho esto miró por última vez aquella pobre e insignificante luna que brillaba sobre él, aborreciéndola con todo su ser.

Jaken se encogió de hombros observando con preocupación a su querido Señor: poco a poco, se volvía uno de ellos; cada vez, demostraba más sentimientos… aunque estos fueran de odio y desprecio.

Suspiró.

Y después, pensó en esa jovencita, quién no tenía la menor idea sobre en qué problemas se metería.

**Nota final:** tardé un poco, pero aquí está el capítulo *-* espero y lo disfruten. Comienzan los misterios detrás de está historia, ¿se imaginan de que tratan? e.e

Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir esta historia y agregarla a favoritos!


	8. Chapter 7 Cocinera

**Disclaimer:******_InuYasha como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los tomo "prestados" para la realización de esta historia._

**Capítulo 7 Cocinera **

El aula estaba casi vacía: con ella, restaban solamente ocho alumnos para terminar con el examen. De esos ocho, tres no se sabían nada y rezaban para que al menos una de las quince preguntas estuviera bien; dos tenían conocimientos razonables, sólo que se ponían muy nerviosos al contestar, tal vez llevaban cuatro preguntas mal; una estudiante volvía a checar cada una de las preguntas, era demasiado indecisa y borraba una y otra vez las respuestas de la pregunta 4, 8, 9, 14 y 15 (las dos últimas pertenecían a un estudio de caso); y por último, estaba Rin: extrañamente, aquel examen no era tan complicado cómo pensó que sería, pero como siempre, se daba el tiempo para responder las cuestiones planteadas. No había prisa y llevaba buen tiempo.

Primero se puso de pie uno de los tres estudiantes que no sabían absolutamente nada y al pasar tres minutos, le siguió Rin: como acto reflejo, los jóvenes que seguían presentando la miraron y refunfuñaron hacia sus adentros por envidiar ya su libertad. Después, clavaron nuevamente su vista hacia su hoja.

Rin entregó su examen a su profesor llamado Miroku. Éste le sonrió con amabilidad y le deseó que tuviera una excelente tarde, ella le devolvió el gesto y se marchó de ahí jurando estupefacta que aquel hombre le había visto su parte trasera al momento de salir.

«Estupideces», negó asegurándose de que, una vez más, su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada. Aunque, aun así, recordó la advertencia de Harumi: "es muy llevadito con las alumnas"; suspiró, si eso era cierto, le gustaría saber por qué no lo han corrido. Y otro pensamiento sin importancia alguna le dijo que el profesor se veía que era un hombre muy joven, tocaba los treinta, quizá. Ante esto, alzó un poco sus cejas: debe ser alguien muy inteligente, pensó.

Su serio semblante ante esa oleada innecesaria de pensamientos cambió por uno alegre y sonriente al divisar a lo lejos a sus amigos Harumi y Kohaku. Sin pensarlo dos veces, les saludó agitando su mano para después correr hacia ellos para poder alcanzarles.

«Es un hermoso día —descubrió entre la conversación con sus amigos. Miró hacia el despejado cielo que ofrecía una hermosa vista primaveral, sintió el cálido viento rozar su rostro y alborotar su cabello azabache—. Será un buen día», concluyó al saber que se aproximaba la hora para iniciar su primera "jornada laboral".

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, era hora de marcharse. Harumi se encontraba en el laboratorio y del único quién pudo despedirse fue de Kohaku y de unas compañeras que divisó a lo lejos.

Sonrió al recordar que su amigo estaba más entusiasmado por el trabajo que ella: no dejaba de decir lo afortunada que era al trabajar al lado del Detective Taisho, no importaba si era (usemos el término común) de sirvienta y soltó una pequeña risilla ante el comentario de que le mantuviera informado acerca de todos los mafiosos que existían en Japón; al parecer, ella no era la única que veía esas películas locas y además, ¡cómo si su nuevo jefe le fuera a compartir esa información!

Negó divertida al tiempo que la seriedad regresaba. Exhaló, Kohaku también le había advertido que tomara sus precauciones: que por nada en el mundo saliera sola y de noche del departamento del Señor Sesshomaru, que tomara las rutas más concurridas de la ciudad, que no sacara objetos de valor ya sea el celular mientras estuviera en la calle, que no se distrajera ni hablara con nadie… en fin, que tuviera mucho, mucho cuidado.

Sorprendentemente, pudo volver con normalidad a las calles dos días después de su accidente aunque, no podía negar, a veces sentía el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal pero era algo que podía manejar y seguía su camino sin problema alguno. Sentía que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de que la volvieran a… atacar; algo, muy dentro de ella, le aseguraba que ese día había sido la primera y única vez que sufriría algo por el estilo. No comprendía porque se sentía segura acerca de aquella estúpida afirmación, simplemente sabía que era cierto y con eso le bastaba para poder andar en las calles sin inconvenientes. Además, ella más que nadie, sabía muy bien que no se podía ir por el mundo temiendo toda la vida: las cosas pasaban y había que aprender a superarlas, así de sencillo.

—Uh… —soltó de improvisto volviendo a la realidad. Sus pies se detuvieron al acto en que la mirada baja de Rin captó a una persona en frente de ella, se trataba de su Director.

Hizo una leve reverencia mostrando su respeto y su superior asintió aceptándolo. Sin más preámbulos, Rin retomó su camino y el Director InuYasha el suyo. Cuando la joven salió del campus echó una última mirada divisando el edificio principal. Suspiró. Podía jurar que se sintió un momento de tensión entre ellos y que su Director estaba queriendo decirle algo pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el haberle visto.

Aun siendo el Director, no pasaba mucho tiempo en su Universidad, nunca se le veía por los alrededores, todo el trabajo se lo dejaba a su coordinadora, la señorita Higurashi mientras él se iba a quién sabe dónde para hacer quién sabe qué cosas. Y cuando el aludido se encontraba en la institución era por un evento o por alguna junta muy importante.

Se encogió de hombros deteniendo nuevamente su marcha. Trató de observar perfectamente su rostro en ese corto e inesperado encuentro y no pudo encontrar parecido con el Señor Sesshomaru: el Director tenía facciones un poco más toscas a comparación, aunque seguía siendo algo apuesto y se le veía más joven que el Detective Taisho. Ni los ojos, ni la nariz, ni algún rasgo de su rostro eran similares a las de Sesshomaru o tal vez, no se fijó tan bien cómo presumía. O al parecer, simplemente Harumi y Kohaku tenían razón: el Director y el Detective no tenían ningún lazo familiar que los uniesen.

Agregó una nota mental para ella: dejar de ser tan terca.

—¡Voy tarde! —gritó exaltada el escuchar la campana del gran reloj de su universidad y, cómo era su costumbre, comenzó a correr.

Siempre se le hacía tarde en el primer día, que se había vuelto una tradición.

—¿InuYasha? —le llamó a sus espaldas. InuYasha volteó a verla con sus brazos cruzado, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—No pasa nada, Kagome —respondió mirando hacia su gran ventanal. Su coordinadora frunció el ceño.

—Te conozco ¡algo sucede!, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo preocupada.

InuYasha lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar levemente sus dientes. Gesto que Kagome fue incapaz de notar: había cosas que ella todavía no sabía acerca de su familia, cosas que a él no le correspondían contar pero sabía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Miró hacia un punto perdido del suelo todavía sin poder creer que Sesshomaru se atrevió a jugar con fuego, _otra vez_.

«Idiota —concluyó endureciendo su semblante—. Lo tuyo ya es una obsesión».

Los hombros de Kagome se encogieron… InuYasha, a pesar de estar a su lado varios años ya, todavía no terminaba de confiar completamente en ella. Eso de alguna manera le dolió: después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él y por su malagradecido hermano, después de tantos problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar… después de todo lo que ella tuvo que dejar, él, aún seguía distante, indiferente. ¿Por qué no entendía? Eran pareja, se supone que no debían de existir secretos entre los dos, ¡se supone que debe confiar!

—Perdón… Kagome —aquello vino de la nada, haciéndola enmudecer de golpe. La mujer lo vio interrogante y a la vez, curiosa.

—Inu…

—Hay cosas que no te conté, cosas que pasaron _años _atrás y que las vi insignificantes. Total, no eran mías —bufó—, pero ahora… veo cuán importantes son y no podemos dejar que se vuelvan a repetir —su seriedad captó completamente toda su atención.

Kagome asintió ante aquella advertencia, sí, porque lo era y le pidió con su mirada que se dejara de rodeos y fuera directo al grano. Su compañero, con una última mirada furtiva hacia el exterior, le contó todo lo que se supone debía saber _hasta ahora_.

Mientras tanto, a fuera, el sol se iba ocultando.

* * *

Inspeccionaba en su vieja mochila que todo estuviera en orden: llevaba su blusa, sus pantalones y sus viejos tenis. Perfecto. No le faltaba nada.

El elevador se abrió y ella salió segundos después, tropezó.

Aquello la hizo sentir un poco apenada y cómo acto reflejo miró hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza de que nadie la hubiera visto, luego, recordó que en ese piso solamente vivía el Detective y su pequeño subordinado. Se sintió un poco aliviada.

Tocó la puerta y cómo era de esperarse, nadie abrió. El recepcionista que la había recibido el día anterior le avisó que, tanto el Señor Sesshomaru como su sirviente Jaken, habían salido muy temprano esa mañana (cómo era su costumbre) pero que Rin podía entrar y hacer las actividades impuestas para la realización de su trabajo.

Suspiró. Aún no sabía de qué actividades hablaba; nadie le había dicho nada pero no se atrevió a decirle. No quería que creyera que era una tonta.

Se sintió un ladrón al entrar: nadie sabía de su presencia ni de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con una pequeña mueca en sus labios se acomodó aquel molesto mechón de siempre recogiéndolo con su liga color negra y caminó hacia la elegante mesa negra de la sala de estar. Curiosa, alzó la hoja de papel que yacía sobre ésta y lo leyó al presentir que esa nota era para ella:

TAREAS. 

Sí, en efecto, esa nota era para Rin. Con su ceño levemente fruncido comenzó a leer todas las actividades que tenía para el día de hoy: nada fuera de lo común, pensó:

*Barrer  
*Sacudir  
*Trapear

«Tanto preámbulo… ¿para esto?», roló los ojos y aún sintiéndose una intrusa, buscó con sumiso cuidado los utensilios para realizar el qué hacer; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el Señor Sesshomaru, o tal vez, el anciano Jaken, habían dejado todo a un costado de la entrada hacia la cocina.

Sin más rodeos, comenzó a barrer.

Su mente comenzó a divagar imaginándose al Señor Sesshomaru escribiendo esa inútil nota brindándole instrucciones qué si bien pudo habérselas dado el día anterior. Luego, algo le dijo que él no era la persona que desperdiciaba su preciado tiempo en esas tonterías así que, ahora, se imaginó al viejo Señor Jaken. Eso tenía más sentido: la letra era tosca y en términos femeninos simples, fea; Rin se imaginaba la letra del Detective fina y extrañamente, cursiva. Sonrió ante eso.

—Uff… —soltó limpiándose algo del sudor de su frente. Había terminado por fin.

Dejó el trapeador secar y, en ese lugar, inspeccionó una vez más todo: limpio, reluciente. Ya no había papeles por sin ningún lado, no había basura ni cosas pegajosas pegadas en la gran alfombra. Los sillones volvían a tener un bonito color negro, la cocina ya no estaba llena de polvo, ya no había cajas de sopa instantáneas regadas… Oh, sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su mirada se quedó fija en aquel lugar.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que al Detective no le gustaba la comida casera o tal vez, el único que sirviente que tenía, no sabía cocinar. Era una lástima, esa cocina era tan bonita que merecía ser usada cómo era debido.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior… no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿o sí? Además, cómo su abuela siempre le ha dicho "la primera impresión es la más importante". Bien… lo haría.

Tomó nuevamente su mochila que había dejado recargada en una de las patas de la mesa del recibidor y checó una vez más que todos los papeles que había recogido estuvieran en orden. Los había puesto ahí ya que no sabía dónde más guardarlos y sentía una gran falta de respeto entrar a la oficina del Detective sin que este estuviera presente.

—La casa parece nueva… —se dijo para sí, satisfecha por su trabajo. Al parecer, lo único que ocupaba ese sitio era un poco del toque femenino.

Sin más, se retiró.

* * *

Sesshomaru escuchaba los balbuceos de su subordinado: otra vez, como todos los días, Jaken le aplaudía por sus actos, hasta por los más insignificantes. Cerró sus ojos con algo de pesadez, lo único que quería era llegar y no saber de nadie: estaba harto de la bola de incompetentes que trabajaban para él, estaba harto de verles, de hablarles…

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en la entrada, confusos por el rico olor que sintieron debajo de sus narices. Jaken miraba a su alrededor, estupefacto, mientras que Sesshomaru se dio su tiempo para observar el trabajo de su nueva… _mucama. _Se dirigió hacia la mesa negra y bajó su mirada hacia los papeles que yacían ordenados: tomó uno, lo leyó y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Interesante. Los viejos casos seguían ahí, creyó haberle ordenado a Jaken que se deshiciera de ellos.

Hablaría con él de eso, más tarde.

—Bienvenido Señor Sesshomaru —le recibió captando su atención. Rin se reverenció y al ponerse derecha, le sonrió—. Espero que tenga hambre, dos minutos más y todo estará listo —informó entrándose de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

Jaken y él se miraron por unos segundos y al escuchar a Rin, quien les pedía amablemente que tomaran asiento al comedor, fruncieron su ceño.

—¡Provecho! —les deseó al terminar de servirle al Señor Jaken un rico caldo. En el centro de la mesa, tenían pequeños aperitivos y una jarra llena de limonada helada.

No era mucho, pero… esperaba que con eso sumara puntos en su _pago_.

Jaken fue primero: tomó la cuchara y después le dio un sorbo al caldo color rojizo. Lo saboreó dos veces para después, terminar comiéndolo directo del plato.

Rin dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás ante esa reacción deseando que eso significara que le había quedado perfecto. El pequeño Señor continuó con los aperitivos comiéndolos como si no existiera ni un mañana. Dios, ¿qué nunca habían comido algo preparado en casa?

—¡Ah, delicioso! —soltó dándole un bocado al pan.

Rin sonrió con ternura: bien, va uno, sobra uno.

Sesshomaru comía con calma, ni siquiera la miraba. Al parecer, no miraba ni un punto en especial. Hizo una mueca, ¿y si le preguntaba? Negó para sí. No había razón para molestarle en ese momento: debía venir cansado; la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su mundo, su trabajo, su espacio, pero debía imaginar que era algo exhausto. Tantos crímenes, tantas personas, tanta maldad… si, debía serlo.

Rin dio por terminado su primer día de trabajo y se encontraba satisfecha: logró entender de alguna manera que su comida había sido de mucho agrado para su Señor.

—Rin —al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó girándose sobre ella misma para verlo mejor.

—Sírvete y come algo.

—N… no es necesario —le aseguró riendo con nerviosismo.

—Es mucha comida, después de todo —indicó comiendo un poco de arroz. Parecía como si no la hubiese escuchado o cómo si no estuviese dispuesto a escuchar un "no" por su parte.

La chica se encogió de hombros: ¿cuántas personas han tenido esa oportunidad, cuántas personas —a excepción del señor Jaken— se han sentado junto con él para compartir un almuerzo? Sonrió: ¿a cuántas personas ha invitado a comer? Ninguna.

Ella era la primera y eso la hizo sentir privilegiada.

—Gracias.

Al parecer, el Señor Sesshomaru no era tan malo como ella pensaba. Ese hombre era el amor platónico de muchas mujeres y ahora, comprendía el porqué. Cielos, su frialdad era tan sólo una máscara…

Su sonrisa seguía intacta al tomar asiento y al llevarse unos bocados de comida. Sentía timidez, se sentía feliz... cautivada. Suspiró. El Señor Sesshomaru había enamorado a otra mujer, la había enamorado a ella… se había vuelto en su amor platónico.

**Nota final: **¿Qué es lo que InuYasha le tiene que contar a Kagome? ¿Qué misterios esconden él y su medio hermano Sesshomaru? kdjfhdskjgf pronto {o no tan pronto} se sabrá todo ~ Creo que he de decir que esta historia será un semi-AU, no me apegaré a la historia de Rumiko pero sí usaré algunos elementos como guía c:

En fin, espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado n_n ¡Gracias por seguir y agregar a favoritos! Sus reviews son bien recibidos...Que tengan buen inicio de semana.


	9. Chapter 8 Casos obsoletos

**Capítulo 8 Casos obsoletos. **

Ella se encargaba de lavar los platos mientras que el señor Jaken los secaba y los ponía en su lugar. Había sido un excelente almuerzo aunque no se haya escuchado palabra alguna: el pequeño sirviente estaba muy ocupado atragantándose con los aperitivos y el Señor Sesshomaru, bueno, él… Suspiró. Él estaba encerrado en su mundo.

Entonces, se cuestionó: ¿qué tanto estará pensando? ¿Cosas de su trabajo o, quizás, personales? Y sí es acaso lo último, ¿cómo qué? ¿Qué "cosas personales" tendría su Señor? Y un último pensamiento le dijo que tal vez y ni siquiera pensaba. Por dios, ese señor era todo un enigma, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Antes pensó que rondaba los 26 años pero comprendió que debía ser treintañero ya: 32 o 35 años, _a lo mucho_… y aun así, le sentaban muy bien los años.

Negó con rudeza pasando el último plato al señor Jaken. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Parecía una adolescente (y lo era) idiota con ese último pensamiento. Ok, admitía que le atraía de una forma sentimental su "jefe" pero simplemente esa reflexión no había sido para nada apropiada y menos porque provenía de ella y se trataba de _él_.

—Termina de recoger la cocina Rin —la graciosa voz de Jaken la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Miró hacia su lado derecho observando cómo su compañero bajaba del pequeño banquillo que le ayudaba a estar a la altura de la barra. Rin sonrió y asintió viéndolo salir.

«Es demasiado pequeño —pensó por sexta ocasión aquel día—. Eso lo hace ver simpático…—se encogió de hombros mientras limpiaba los restos de agua—, es una buena persona, me hace reír mucho», concluyó soltando una ligera risilla que se perdió en las paredes de la cocina.

Al terminar con su última acción del día, tomó su mochila que yacía sobre el piso y la puso sobre la barra. La abrió y checó uno a uno sus libros recordando lo mucho que tenía por leer e investigar. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Se sentía cansada, pero… deberes eran deberes al fin y al cabo.

Se colgó su mochila en su hombro derecho y el bolso donde guardaba su uniforme y sus zapatos en el izquierdo. Bien, oficialmente, su primer día de trabajo había terminado.

—… por eso estoy aquí. Necesitamos de todo su apoyo —aquel hombre con barba castaña enmudeció.

Rin se sintió algo incomoda en el momento en que ese desconocido y el Señor Sesshomaru voltearon a verla. El primero le ofrecía una mirada desconcertante mientras que _su _Señor parecía regañarle con sus simples facciones por interrumpir la conversación.

Eso, de algún modo, la hizo sentir mal.

—Me disculpo por la intromisión —dijo apenada dando la típica y pequeña reverencia—. Sólo iba a informarle que mi… turno, acabó. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia adelante, dándole la espalda a ese hombre que seguía siendo un extraño para Rin. Por alguna extraña razón, ella se tensó.

—Ryokan —el aludido se puso firme ante la voz del Detective—. Espera en mi oficina.

—S-sí Detective Taisho.

"Ryokan", se puso en marcha no sin antes despedirse de la muchacha. Aquel hombre tenía su cabello y barba de color castaño, estaba algo robusto y usaba una playera blanca con corbata gris y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, sin saco alguno. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos completamente de vellos del mismo color de su cabello y eso le hizo pensar a Rin que tal vez era alguien de gran edad aunque se veía muy fuerte.

—Rin —ahora, ella fue la que se puso firme—. El día de mañana realizarás la misma rutina que el día de hoy. Sólo se incluirá en tus tareas el lavar y planchar mi ropa, además de aspirar la alfombra.

«Otra vez», pensó la chica mirando el color blanco que yacía bajo sus pies.

—De acuerdo, Señor Sesshomaru —asintió levemente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en seguida al notar como la mirada de su superior se endurecía un poco más.

Bajó su mirada.

—Y acerca de tu primer pago—eso hizo que volviera a mirarle—, se te será entregado al cumplir la semana. Eso, claro, si haces la cosa como es debido, de lo contrario, no se te será entregado ni un centavo. ¿Entendido? —con su tono de voz, Rin dedujo que trató de explicárselo como si tuviese 10 años. Era eso o la trataba como una chica tonta.

Venía siendo lo mismo de todas maneras.

Asintió de mala gana esta vez esperando alguna otra indicación o una simple despedida por parte del Detective, pero nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo, que ella creyó, sería su oficina.

—E… espere —pidió en un repentino impulso que maldijo al ser escuchado.

Sesshomaru giró un poco su cabeza para poderla mirar y encarnó una ceja. Rin pudo entender que esperaba una reacción por parte de ella, había logrado captar su atención.

—Y para la comida de mañana —agregó ya que aquel tema no lo había tocado—, ¿le gustaría que le prepare algo en especial? No sé, su comida favorita, por ejemplo —explicó mientras Sesshomaru volteaba nuevamente su cabeza para despegar su mirada de ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

—Sorpréndeme. —Y dicho esto, se marchó dejándole sola en medio de la sala de estar.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura que su superior había sonreído al pronunciar aquella palabra, el tono de voz se lo hizo saber de alguna manera.

Se encogió de hombros, aquel "sorpréndeme" había sonado como una prueba para ver si merecía o no seguir con su pequeño empleo. Después de todo, así siempre funcionaba la primera semana en cualquier trabajo: todo era una prueba hacia el empleado. Si las cosas no funcionaban, fácilmente se le desechaba.

Miró sin mucha importancia hacia la mesa negra que servía de adorno. Notó que los papeles que había recogido (que por supuesto, no leyó ninguno) seguían sobre aquel mueble. Su boca hizo una mueca y al alzar su vista, se percató que Sesshomaru apenas iba a entrar a su oficina.

—¡Oiga! —gritó ante otro impulso pero esta vez, su Señor no volteó a verla—. Estos papeles —señaló inútilmente—, ¿los guardo en un lugar en especial? ¿Se los llevo a su oficina? ¿Los pongo…?

—Haz lo que quieras con ellos —atajó adentrándose a aquella habitación.

Rin resopló acercándose de mala gana hacia ellos. ¿Por qué no podía darle una maldita orden clara? Primero la comida, ahora esto, ¿tan difícil era elegir un plato para mañana o tan difícil era decirle "sí" o "no" ante su última pregunta?

Tal parecía, que a ese hombre le gustaba complicarse la vida o tal vez, simplemente, no le daba importancia.

—Definitivamente, no le importa —concluyó consigo misma mientras buscaba al pequeño señor Jaken, tal vez, el podría darle una instrucción más clara pero ni una señal de él. ¿A dónde su pudo ir? En un divertido pensamiento, se dijo que tal vez lo había pisado accidentalmente. Oh cielos, no le cansaba molestarle por su estatura, después de todo, él también la molestaba diciéndole "inútil" o cosas por el estilo. Insultos que Rin no se tomaba tan apecho ya que sabía que no se lo decía con mala intención.

Al no tener señales de su compañero, tomó un papel, lo alzó y decidió leerlo. «Sí al Señor Sesshomaru le da igual lo que haga con ellos, quiere decir que no son importantes», se dijo ya que se imaginó al principio que se trataba de archivos delicados sobre su trabajo: casos de asesinatos, violaciones, cosas por el estilo.

**CASO #2394**

Nombre: Kitamura Yuto

Sexo: Masculino. Edad: 39 años.

Hora de la muerte: 2:15 am.

Descripción de la escena: la víctima tenía siete horas de haber fallecido cuando un testigo anónimo lo encontró en un terreno baldío a dos kilómetros de la línea Ginza en la estación del metro Shibuya.  
El cuerpo se le encontró sin cabeza (ésta se encontraba a veinte metros de distancia). El torso del hombre estaba desgarrado y no se le encontró ningún órgano en su…

Rin cerró fuertemente sus ojos y, después de colocar nuevamente la hoja en su lugar, salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras ella pegó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Sintió como el aire volvía a su cuerpo más su cabeza seguía vagando en un pequeño limbo de horror: por dios, esas hojas sí se trataban de casos ¡y de asesinatos! ¿Por qué el Señor Sesshomaru se las encomendó como si no importasen? Sacudió su cabeza, ¡¿por qué se le ocurrió leerlas en primer lugar?!

Pobre hombre, dios, pobre…

Trató de regular su respiración. Comenzó a sentir asco y la necesidad de vomitar la invadía sin piedad; no podía evitar imaginarse aquella escena: sangre por todos lados, el cuerpo desgarrado, la cabeza del señor tirada como si se tratase de basura… volvió a negar y con cuidado se puso de pie.

Ella no volvía a tocar esos papeles y no volvía a recoger algún otro.

Cuando entró al elevador y consiguió calmarse, se volvió a cuestionar como el _detective_ no le daba tanta importancia a aquellos casos que según ella, debían ser clasificados. Simplemente se los dio y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos: ¿qué pasaría si ella hubiera decidido tomarlos y enseñárselos a todos los compañeros de su clase, a amigos, a desconocidos, a los medios, etc? Por supuesto que no haría algo como eso, ella no es ese tipo de personas pero… el punto que quería tocar era: ¿cómo se lo confió a una desconocida? Pensó que el Señor Sesshomaru sería una persona precavida y muy, muy cuidadosa. Ese era su semblante, eso se lo transmitía a todos pero, al parecer, no era así.

—Y si… en verdad, ¿confía en mí? —le preguntó al distorsionado reflejo que las puertas del elevador le ofrecían.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello logró un revoltijo en su estómago, eran como cosquillas en su interior: que le gustase su jefe la hacía delirar y eso era extraño. Nunca antes le había pasado algo por el estilo; tal vez, esta era la excepción ya que el Señor Sesshomaru era su primer amor platónico, los demás, se trataron de sus ex novios y a su edad, ninguna relación es tan formal. De hecho, ninguna fue duradera: lo máximo que duró con alguien fue con su segundo y último novio, Kouta. Duraron tres meses.

Las horribles imágenes del caso que leyó se esfumaron y quedaron en el olvido al tan sólo recordar lo que había vivido en esa tarde cuando su Señor le invitó a tomar asiento con él y su subordinado para comer. Se había sentido la chica más afortunada del mundo aunque el momento haya durado tan sólo una hora.

Sonrío vacíamente.

Reconoció que hacía años que no se sentía tan… especial.

El elevador se abrió, esfumando cualquier pensamiento y dándole una bienvenida a su realidad. Y con la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con ese recepcionista quién seguía mirando de una manera acusadora, creyendo lo peor. Rin puso los ojos en blanco, ¿cuándo se dará cuenta que tan sólo es una empleada y no una…? Ugh, no importaba.

Mientras tanto, en el penúltimo piso, el Detective Taisho terminaba de escuchar la petición del oficial Ryokan. Otro más que le besaba los pies sin necesidad de pedirlo.

—Ese caso no me compete en lo absoluto —dijo dando por finalizada aquella reunión.

—P… pero, ¡Señor! Lo necesitamos —dijo por milésima vez—. No podemos solos, el caso se salió de nuestras manos: las víctimas siguen en aumento y cada vez el _modus operandi _ va cambiando. No podemos seguirle la pista y si la situación no se controla, se informará el estado crítico y se mandará una alerta…

—Incompetentes —interrumpió meditando.

Ryokan se puso tensó al ver que el detective se ponía de pie. Sesshomaru le dio la espalda, perdiendo su mirada en el claro cielo primaveral.

Ese caso no era de su departamento y la verdad, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era algo tan trivial para él y fue ahí cuando re-confirmó la idiotez de los humanos: ¿cómo creyeron que podían manejar un caso de ese nivel? Pensó que le había dejado en claro al Detective del departamento de Osaka a lo que se enfrentaba.

Otra vez, ese hombre se atrevió a subestimarlos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era que los ataques eran más continuos, ¿por qué? Eso no debía ser así y él más que nadie lo sabía: no cualquiera puede atacar tres noches seguidas, ni siquiera él…

—¿S… Señor?

—Tomaré el caso —informó observando como un pájaro atravesaba el cielo, disfrutando de su libertad.

—¿En… en serio? —soltó anonado sintiendo como un peso abandonaba sus hombros— ¡Gr…gracias Señor!

—Deja de balbucear —reprendió haciéndolo callar de golpe—. Dile a Bankotsu que estaré en su departamento en una semana.

—Sí, detective —acató la orden y se inclinó informando su salida—. Hasta el próximo miércoles —se despidió y Sesshomaru lo vio salir de reojo.

Soltó todo el aire por su nariz pesadamente. Sus ojos se volvieron a entrecerrar al mirar su reflejo: su cabello negro, sus ojos cafés, su rostro, su cuerpo.

Se aborrecía, en verdad lo hacía.

Él, el Gran Sesshomaru, aquel que fue alguna vez el Lord de las tierras del oeste era ahora un simple Detective al servicio de la comunidad.

Sus puños se apretaron y bajó su mirada hacia el collar que contenía un dije de una luna menguante y en ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse: ¿qué pasaba si lo destruía en esos momentos? ¿Volvería o quedaría encerrado de esa forma… para siempre?

Había que averiguarlo…

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Jaken, justo en el momento exacto— Rin ya se marchó y ni siquiera avisó. ¡Uy esa mocosa irrespetuosa! ¿Cómo se atreve…?

—Lo hizo —dijo dejando en paz su collar—. Y se hará cargo de los casos que tu debiste haber tirado hace tiempo —informó haciendo que su sirviente se encogiera de hombros y bajara su vista.

Su mirada seguía siendo tan dura que transmitía miedo a sus adversarios. Eso le agradaba, aun podía mantener el respeto.

—Pero, amo bonito, ¿qué pasa si los lee?

—Entonces será tu culpa. Era tu deber, al fin y al cabo.

Jaken balbuceó por lo bajo.

—Señor, pero… ¿no cree que es mejor guardarlos? Son casos secretos, nadie debe…

—No me importa lo que suceda con ellos. Se resolvieron, se cerraron, se olvidaron. Pertenecen a la basura. —concluyó endureciendo sus facciones.

Jaken asintió.

El Señor Sesshomaru le dio la espalda para volver a mirar por la ventana. No le preocupaba aquella tarea, sabía muy bien que Rin no los había tomado… después de todo, se dio cuenta de que trataban.

_—De acuerdo, Señor Sesshomaru —asintió levemente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa…_

Una sonrisa, _su_ sonrisa. No ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la vio… hace ya casi 600 años pero… había algo en ella que la diferenciaba a la Rin de la era feudal: no veía al mundo de color de rosa. Todo era realista, no existía fantasía, no había tanta inocencia. No dependía de él, ni de nadie. Sólo de ella y sabía muy bien que no necesitaba de nadie más para sobrevivir.

Eso, de alguna forma, le enfureció: quería a la Rin vulnerable y la obtendría, a toda costa. Mientras tanto, la Rin de la época actual dormía profundamente en su habitación compartida por su compañera, Azumi. Estaba agotada, pero sin duda alguna había valido la pena.

Aunque antes de dormir, se preguntó: ¿en qué momento decidirá si su deuda ha sido pagada?

Bueno, tendría tiempo para pensarlo. Después de todo, apenas había terminado su primer día.

**Nota final: **LO SIENTO D: en verdad lo siento por el retraso pero no sé cómo pasó que de pronto se me juntó toda la tarea de la semana ;_; y seguí con más tarea iniciado este lunes jdkfhskjdgfsd y bueno, hoy aproveché y pude concluir este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado y de nueva cuenta, siento el retraso ;_;

Gracias a esas personitas que siguen y comentan esta historia, en verdad lo valoro mucho *-* 3 kjdfhsdkjgf no saben lo que tengo preparado (6) e.e

... se me pasó poner el Disclaimer pero bueno... ya saben que InuYasha no me pertenece /3


	10. Chapter 9 Luna nueva

**Nota: **Bueno (?) aquí está el capítulo 9 que espero y disfruten mucho :3. Y bueno, el disclaimer hdsfkjdsgf ya saben que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen u_u, los demás si son míos y eso c:

**Capítulo 9 Luna nueva**

Se podría escuchar el alboroto de los niños que jugaban a fuera en el estrecho pasillo de las habitaciones. Rin, gracias a ellos, pudo despertar y percatarse de que se había quedado dormida en medio de una lectura; se quejó por lo bajo, había quedado dormida sobre su duro libro de Histología, ¿cómo ocurrió eso? Aun aturdida, estiró su cuerpo, movió su libro y lo puso sobre su mesita de noche. ¿Qué hora serían, hora de cenar, quizá? Olía algo… si su sentido del olfato no le engañaba, juraría que estaban preparando panecillos.

—Oh, ya despertaste —soltó de golpe al entrar a la habitación. Azumi rió—. Siempre puntual, ya será la hora de cenar.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó levantándose de un salto. Azumi se giró para regresar a la cocina pero frenó en seco al recordar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Límpiate la baba —su amiga se enderezó—. Ahí —señaló la comisura izquierda de su labio y al ver que Rin trataba de limpiárselo con todo y antebrazo, soltó una pequeña risilla al notar que se había apenado.

Al parecer, su hermana mayor había tenido un pesado día de trabajo.

Cuando Rin le dijo que iría en un par de minutos, salió de la habitación y sus hombros se encogieron automáticamente. Sintió que su mirada perdió brillo y que la sonrisa que permaneció en sus labios durante la corta plática se iba con cada paso que daba: pobre Rin, ella siempre esforzándose por ellos (pensó cuando un grupo de niños pasaron corriendo al lado suyo); siempre buscando maneras de obtener algo más de ingresos para la casa, comprarle más ropa a los pequeños (además de la que el gobierno les daba), comida, para ayudar incluso en costear los estudios. Suspiró. Y ella se quejaba de tener una vida difícil, cuando en realidad, vivía como una reina. Se llegó a preguntar cómo podía sacar tanto tiempo para realizar cada actividad: la universidad, el estudio, las actividades en la casa y ahora, su trabajo. ¿Tenía súper poderes o algo similar… o simplemente…?

—Aquí está bien —se dijo a sí misma colgando una foto de Harumi y Kohaku sobre la cabecera de su cama.

Sonrió ampliamente, ¡sí que salían bien!

¿… o simplemente le gustaba ayudar a los demás?

* * *

Los niños se levantaron del comedor y dieron un último "gracias" a la Anciana Kaede para después desear buenas noches e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rin y Azumi se levantaron de sus puestos y comenzaron a recoger los platos que ya se encontraban en pilas, las cucharas y los vasos para llevarlos al fregadero y comenzarlos a lavar. La Anciana Kaede optó por acostarse al mismo tiempo que los niños ya que se sentía algo cansada y a su edad, era mejor no exigirse demasiado.

—No se acuesten tarde —advirtió caminando con calma con ayuda de su bastón. Las dos chicas asintieron al unísono y continuaron con la última tarea del día.

—Es increíble —soltó Azumi al notar que la abuela por fin se había marchado y por un momento, pausó su actividad para mirar a su compañera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lavando con calma mientras tarareaba una canción si nombre. La menor la miró un poco estupefacta y torpemente la señaló con sus manos extendidas.

—¡Eso! No puede ser que después de este día aun tengas energías para seguir lavando platos.

El entrecejo de Rin se frunció algo confundida más no dejó de lavar y al notar eso, Azumi regresó a lo suyo soltando un leve suspiro.

—Se vuelve rutina cuando te acostumbras —aquello hizo que volteara a verla—. Lo haces todos los días que de alguna manera llegas a decir "¡tengo que hacerlo!" o si no, te sientes algo desesperada, ¿me explico? Además, me conoces, sabes que no puedo estar quieta y tengo que estar activa siempre o sino, ¡me aburro! —soltó con un leve resoplido—. ¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó maliciosa al notar que ya estaba a punto de terminar mientras que la pila de su compañera seguía existente.

Azumi negó de inmediato y Rin hizo un puchero.

—Supongo que te entiendo —murmuró—. Y… dime, ¿fue pesado trabajar con ese señor? —preguntó sin darle importancia alguna. Sólo buscaba un tema de conversación, además, siempre era entretenido platicar con ella y… bueno, también tenía curiosidad: Rin no le dijo nada cuando llegó.

—"Señor" —repitió con una sonrisa amarga—. No es tan viejo, ¿sabías? —informó en broma pero… aquel comentario la hizo sentir incómoda. Tal vez porque le recordó que le gustaba alguien diecisiete años mayor que ella.

Dios, sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos ante aquel dato: ella tenía 18 y el Señor Sesshomaru tenía, tal vez, 35 años. Eso no se veía para nada bien.

Negó.

No debía hacer tanto alboroto, después de todo, el Señor Sesshomaru es un simple amor platónico. Uhm… se preguntó si debía comentarle acerca de _eso_ a Azumi ya que, prácticamente, es como su hermana y saben absolutamente todo de la otra…

—¿Rin?

—¿Uh?

—Pregunté cómo sabes si no lo es —repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿le preguntaste su edad?

—¡Claro que no! —soltó algo alterada—. Eso no se pregunta y sé que no lo es porque simplemente no lo aparenta —finalizó al tiempo que enjuagaba el último vaso—. Debe tener 35, sí, debe tener eso —aquel comentario había sido más para ella que para Azumi. Su testadura cabeza ya había tomado esa edad como la ganadora, no más ni menos, 35.

—_¡Viejo!_ —canturreó.

—¡Qué no! —se quejó—, ¿qué acaso no lo viste ese… día? —la otra negó.

—Creo que ni la abuela Kaede lo vio —informó de último momento enjuagando un par de cucharas—. El único que tuvo el "honor" fue ese Doctor.

—Ya veo —susurró mirando cualquier punto de la pared.

—Así que tendrás que decirme… ¿cómo es él? ¿Alto o chaparro? ¿Gordo, flaco? ¿Guapo…?

—Tranquila —atajó con nerviosismo y le ofreció un guiño—, tengo toda la noche para contártelo.

* * *

La ceja de Azumi se mantenía alzada mientras se aferraba más y más a la almohada que mantenía abrazada. Escuchaba cada palabra de Rin con demasiada atención: la descripción que le brindaba sobre su "salvador" y sirviente era tan perfecta que ya los tenía dibujados en su mente y rió cuando finalizó con ese tal Jaken… ¡era muy bajito!

Pero, cuando llegó con el Detective Taisho, algo le llamó la atención: la manera en la que Rin lo describía era como si se tratase de un casi Dios. Su amiga parecía una niña pequeña presumiendo del hombre perfecto del cuál quería para futuro marido. ¿Tan guapo era? ¡Eso era imposible!

—… y luego, ¡me invitó a comer a su lado! —soltó emocionada al tan sólo recordarlo—. Nunca lo creí de él; en ese momento, confirmé que las apariencias engañan.

—Parece alguien "perfecto" —murmuró rolando los ojos. Ella conocía a varios que se creían superiores y eran personas tan molestas…

—_Es_ —corrigió después de dar un suspiro que ni siquiera notó. Su mente se había perdido al recordar al Detective y, al pensar en sus ojos, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, ¡le encantaban esos ojos color café! Su mirada era tan profunda y tan sólo el pensar que la tuvo sobre ella la hacía sentir…

—Oh por dios… ¡te gusta! —señaló acusadora.

—¡¿Eh?! —aquel comentario la trajo bruscamente a la realidad.

Azumi yacía sentada sobre sus piernas sin dejar de señalar a su compañera y Rin trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella pero sólo pudo llegar hasta su respaldo. La cosa subió de nivel cuando la menor salió de su cama (sin bajar ese maldito dedo) e invadió la de Rin: su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo y sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Tragó saliva y suspiró mentalmente: una vez que Azumi se entera de la verdad por sí sola no había otra salida más que confirmarle las sospechas o si no, nunca, ¡nunca!, te la quitarías de encima.

—¡Está bien, te lo diré! —gritó tratando de no hacer contacto visual— ¡pero ya deja de señalarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

Azumi sonrió y Rin exhaló al notar ese brillo de victoria en los ojos de la menor.

—Te escucho.

Su mirada se desvió hacia las flores de su colcha y pudo sentir, como la incomodidad la invadía: trataba de no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Era algo normal después de todo: todavía estaba en la edad en la que podía imaginarse con un hombre _inalcanzable_ e inventarse absurdas historias de amor que nunca se harían realidad. No era algo malo. No es como si fuese a decírselo o a insinuársele, ella no era así. Dios, ¡sólo lo ve atractivo!

—No es malo —se dijo una vez más en murmuro—. Es un hombre apuesto, tiene clase, un buen trabajo. Lo otro se podrá oír materialista pero… —cerró sus ojos—, tiene mucho dinero. No se ve que sea de esas personas irrespetuosas hacia sus iguales —hizo una mueca, sí lo era, al menos con Jaken, pero con ella, _no_—. Es alguien justo… ¿cómo no me pudo haber gustado? Creo que es el sueño de casi todas las mujeres tener un hombre como él a su lado… creo.

—Buen punto —asintió y se dejó caer recostándose cómodamente—. Al menos sacaste algo positivo de tu nuevo trabajo: _nunca_ te aburrirás… si sabes a lo que me refiero —aquello sonó con picardía y aunque hizo enrojecer a Rin, no pudo evitar reír.

En parte, tenía razón.

Después de platicar veinte minutos más, decidieron irse a dormir (más que nada, la Anciana Kaede se los exigió, no dejaban descansar por sus fuertes risas). Azumi se fue con Morfeo dejando su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su amiga, el masajeo en su cuero cabelludo la había arrullado de una manera agradable y el clima de la noche había sido el complemento perfecto para tomar ese delicioso sueño.

Rin sonrió con ternura, sabía que le gustaba aquel gesto. Un día, hace muchos años atrás, cuando Azumi recién había llegado a la gran casa, le contó en un momento de debilidad y lloriqueo que su desaparecida madre solía acariciarle la cabeza para poder dormir después de un pesado día en la escuela. Desde entonces, ella adoptó ese cariño y también, había adoptado el rol de su madre.

Sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, plasmó su mirada en la ventana que yacía entreabierta y, en la cual, se podría visualizar a la perfección la luna nueva y un par de estrellas a sus alrededor, adornándola.

«Últimamente, las noches son más y más hermosas»

Sus ojos pesaban, era hora de dormir. Cuánto agradecía por ello: se sentía cansada y algo mareada; tuvo mucho por leer y no terminó, el qué hacer en la casa de su Señor había sido pesado y el de su hogar lo fue un poco más. Los niños eran un poco descuidados.

No se quejaba: no lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora. Le agradaba mucho saber que ayudaba a los demás y a sí misma. Pero… ella era una persona y cómo todas, tenía un límite. Si no dormía ya, tal vez, se sentiría pésima al amanecer.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y se acomodó a un lado de su compañera. Sus ojos no pudieron más y se cerraron por sí solos pero, logró realizar un último pensamiento antes de ser secuestrada por Morfeo:

«Pesadillas, no vengan a mí. Hoy no, por favor… necesito dormir»

Y para su fortuna, no hubo señal de esos malos sueños en toda la noche.

—Sessho…maru…

Sólo soñó con una mirada, _su _mirada. Y ese, fue el mejor sueño que pudo tener.

* * *

_¡Garras de acero!_

La mujer corrió al oír aquel grito. Su respiración era agitada pero, si se detenía ahora, no lo alcanzaría jamás: ya le había perdido la pista cinco colonias atrás.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo percatándose de que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, había poco tiempo. Al llegar a un punto donde su camino se separaba en cuatro direcciones, preparó su arco, su flecha y se puso en guardia.

—Tengo dos oportunidades solamente —se advirtió notando que sólo le quedaba una flecha de respaldo—. Debo usarlas sabiamente…pero… ¡¿dónde estás?! —sus cinco sentidos se alertaron en busca de cualquier anormalidad.

No sentía ninguna presencia maligna pero no estaba lejos de ellos, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ya lo habrá matado?

Bajó su arco dedicándose sólo a observar el panorama… todo parecía en calma.

—¡Kagome! —la mujer se enderezó a escucharle gritar.

Giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y corrió hacia el punto rojo que se divisaba no muy lejos de su posición: podía notar que se encontraban cada vez más cerca al ver mejor ese par de orejas de perro, sus ojos dorados y su cabello plateado.

—¡InuYasha! —señaló soltando una sonrisa de alivio. Estaba bien, estaba intacto, no le había pasado nada…

—¡Aléjate, Kagome! —aquello la heló.

InuYasha preparaba las garras de su mano derecha, estaba a punto de atacar pero, ¿a quién?... ¡¿dónde demonios estaba?!

El asfalto tembló. Un momento, ¿hizo qué?

—¡Esta abajo! —se dijo a si misma tomando nuevamente su arco y apuntándolo a sus pies.

Podía escuchar a InuYasha gritarle que se alejara y quién sabe qué más al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban: por fin lo sintió. La presencia maligna no era fuerte, entonces, se trataba de un demonio débil pero hábil; fue ahí cuando comprendió el porqué pasaba desapercibido: teniendo una energía tan débil, escondiéndose bajo tierra ocultaba su presencia totalmente.

—¡Kagome! —le escuchó gritar y después lo sintió sobre ella. La había cargado lejos de ese lugar: la calle comenzaba a destrozarse y una pequeña montaña de cemento se había formado. De ahí, salió un demonio muy conocido por la sacerdotisa: era un ciempiés. Pero la diferencia que había con la anterior era que ésta buscaba mujeres humanas para comer su esencia y así, convertirse en una mujer completa: bella y joven, por siempre.

«Hasta los demonios tienen deseos codiciosos».

—InuYasha, pronto saldrá el sol —advirtió alarmada distinguiendo que la oscuridad en el horizonte se desvanecía.

Los dientes del hanyou se apretaron.

—Hay que apresurarnos entonces —señaló haciendo crujir sus garras.

Kagome asintió apuntando su flecha sagrada directo al corazón.

—_¡Garras de acero!_

La flecha se disparó.

Aquel ser se calcinó y poco después, sus cenizas cayeron como si se tratase de algo insignificante el cual, el viento no tardó en llevarse.

La sacerdotisa suspiró bajando su arco y al recordar que tenían a una mujer inconsciente a unos metros de distancia, corrió a su auxilio: aquella desconocida estuvo a punto de ser tragada por aquel demonio pero InuYasha llegó a tiempo para auxiliarle. En ese momento, Kagome agradeció que hubiera luna nueva.

—Despertará en unos minutos, quizá —informó el hanyou a sus espaldas—. Sea como sea, yo ya seré humano cuando ella despierte. No te preocupes. —su acompañante refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—No me preocupa eso, sino sus heridas —señaló—. Recibió fuertes golpes después de todo…

—¡Keh! —bufó—. Esos son rasguños a comparación de lo que yo he recibido en peleas anteriores.

—Pero recuerda que ella no es como tú —murmuró y se castigó mentalmente por haber dicho semejante estupidez.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo confirmando que aquel comentario no había sido el más sensato: su cabellera no existía más, sin embargo, los mechones de su frente eran los suficientemente largos para cubrir sus ojos. Apretó sus labios. Todavía recordaba cuando le conoció: con su cabello plateado hasta su espalda y ahora, éste era como el de una persona cualquiera, exceptuando el color, claro.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces…

—Iré a cambiarme —informó dando media vuelta para dirigirse al auto de su compañera. Abrió la cajuela y sacó la ropa que portaba el día anterior: pantalón de mezclilla, playera casual color verde oscuro y tenis blancos.

Kagome le sonrió como signo de aceptación. Era sorprendente saber que aquel kimono color rojo tenía ya varios siglos de antigüedad y todavía seguía como nuevo… bueno, _casi_ nuevo: al parecer sufrió leves daños ante la pelea. No importaba, no había nada que un hilo y una aguja no pudieran hacer.

InuYasha cuidaba aquella prenda como un tesoro y no estaba más, después de todo, era una herencia de su respetado padre y era excelente para una fuerte pelea. A Kagome le parecía tierno saber que siempre lo usaba las noches de luna nueva, era como si fuese la prueba de que no ha olvidado aún sus orígenes.

Después de todo, aquel InuYasha, era el verdadero.

—Hmph…

El quejido de la mujer la hizo volver en sí, ya iba a despertar y justo en el momento exacto: ya había amanecido. Volvió a mirar al hanyou percatándose de que su cabello volvía a ser de color negro y que su mirada no tenía más ese brillo que le fascinaba: era humano, de nuevo.

InuYasha cerró la cajuela del auto y pudo distinguir su reflejo en la ventana trasera de éste. Su mirada se entrecerró sin sentimiento alguno y la clavó en el collar morado que portaba desde el día que conoció a Kagome: recordó cuando 550 años atrás había prometido a su primer amor que se volvería humano con la Perla de Shikon… quién diría que al final no ocuparía esa odiosa joya y que su deseo se haría realidad a la fuerza, pero sin su querida Kikyou a su lado…

Es raro cómo funciona la vida.

—¡InuYasha, despertó!

Pero no perdió todo, después de todo…

—Voy a ayudarte —avisó corriendo hacía ella. Entre los dos, cargaron a la chica y la subieron al asiento trasero del auto.

… la encontró a ella. Y con eso, ganó muchas cosas más.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su querida Kagome camino al hospital. Él asintió con una seguridad que la hacía sentir en calma.

—Mejor que nunca. —Rió.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió curiosa.

—¡Deseo ver la cara de Sesshomaru cuando vea todo el desastre! —contestó con un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada—. Veamos cómo se libra el gran Detective _Taisho_ de esto.

Kagome suspiró cansada. Estos dos nunca iban a dejar de pelear…

* * *

Patrullas cercaron la zona. Periodistas trataban de entrar pero la misma seguridad se lo prohibía. Varios agentes se encontraban alrededor de la calle destrozada buscando pistas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido y oficiales iban corriendo de un lado a otro informando a sus superiores de cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa.

—Idiota. —Dijo sin más al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué él era su_ madre_ para limpiar su desorden?

—Y dime Sesshomaru… ¿es él el tipo que buscamos?

Negó ocasionando que la sonrisa de Bankotsu se esfumara y que su confianza decayera.

—Lo que estuvo aquí, no era más que basura. —Y dicho esto, se marchó dejando al detective encargado de aquella zona con las palabras en la boca.

Y aunque murmuró, pudo escuchar a la perfección como Bankotsu le llamaba "estúpido" ante la altanería que mostró ante él. Sin darle más importancia a la escena, levantó la cinta amarilla y salió de ahí.

«Así que sigues luchando contra oponentes menores, ¿eh, InuYasha? Al parecer, sigues siendo el mismo _idiota_ de siempre».

—Disculpe, podría decirme, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —la voz de un civil lo había detenido.

—Daños en la reparación de la calle —informó sin mirarle.

Excusa sencilla para una pelea patética.

—Oh, ya veo —lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Esa persona tampoco se dedicó a mirarle: parecía un vago ya que su ropa era vieja, descuidada y casi todo su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello largo y oscuro lleno de hojas.

—Debe tener cuidado —otra vez, lo detuvo. Esta vez, Sesshomaru se giró y el civil, sólo volteó un poco su rostro para mirarle de reojo—. Se dice que hay alguien que se está _encargando_ de los agentes policiacos….

La mirada del detective se entrecerró.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aquel hombre asintió como señal de despedida; caminó hacia la multitud, para después, perderse de su vista.

¿Cómo es que ese vagabundo sabía sobre aquel _asesino_? Ja, los humanos en verdad eran imbéciles.

Negando ante ese acto de estupidez, se dirigió hacia su auto y lo puso en marcha hacia su estación: al parecer… lo había encontrado. La pregunta aquí era, ¿por qué quería que lo encontrase? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Sesshomaru y no Bankotsu?

Sólo un retrasado se atrevería a retarle.

—Hm…

Las campanas de una iglesia sonaron dando la indicación que la misa de las ocho iba a comenzar. Así que todavía era temprano… bueno, habría que darle una visita a su querido hermano, después de todo, se la merecía ante el desastre ocasionado la madrugada de hoy. Y, también…

_—De acuerdo, Señor Sesshomaru —asintió levemente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa…_

Negó cerrando sus parpados con pesadez. Había tenido suficiente de ella el día de ayer… no, _nunca_ es suficiente.

**Nota final:** qué les pareció? dkfhadskjfgds espero en verdad que hayan disfrutado la lectura *-* lo lamento por mis largas ausencias pero a veces me sobrecargo de tarea y bueno x_x pero como dije, yo siempre termino mis historias! Antes de irme también quería pedir, rogar y suplicar para los InuFans de LATINOAMÉRICA (más que nada, los mexicanos) y también los InuFans que nos quieran ayudar para recolectar 10.000 firmas mexicanas con el fin de que terminen de doblar los episodios de InuYasha {ovas y películas} y también Kanketsu-hen. La meta de las 15.000 se logró, pero si no hay 10.000 mexicanas bueno, no nos beneficia:(

El link es el siguiente: inuyashalatino .4nivel. com {todo junto}. Por favor, introduzcan sus datos verdaderos. Si tienen dos nombres, pongan los dos, si tienen DOS apellidos pongan los DOS, dirección correcta de su correo y sobre todo, el país. Esto se termina el 25 de Abril y bueno, agradecería MUCHO su apoyo!

Ahora sí, para irme, nuevamente GRACIAS por las personas que leen, dejan sus reviews, siguen esta historia & la tienen como favorita :3, ¡nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! ~


	11. Chapter 10 Advertencia

**Capítulo 10. Advertencia.**

Todavía no podía quitarse el sueño de encima, al parecer, tenía que reacomodar de nueva cuenta su horario si es que quería sobrevivir ese año. Por el momento, lo único que quería hacer era llegar al aula y dormir otros cinco minutos más, sí, eso le caería tan bien.

Sus pies se detuvieron al sentir una pesada mirada sobre su nuca. Desorientada, miró hacia atrás y pudo observar al director InuYasha con la señorita Kagome y ese profesor extraño, Miroku. Los tres parecían hablar de algo importante en la entrada del edificio principal, se veían preocupados, ¿habrá ocurrido algo malo? Sea lo que sea, el Director atajó su mirada y Rin rápidamente se volteó y, avergonzada, continuó con su camino hacia el edificio de las aulas. Por última vez, miró estratégicamente hacia atrás y aceleró su paso al notar que el Director seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Él también se veía preocupado pero, parecía que lo estuviera por ella.

« ¿Acaso la mirada que sentí al principio era del Director InuYasha?», se cuestionó tomando asiento en su lugar, a un lado de la ventana, dónde se podría observar el patio principal. No había nadie en él. Por supuesto, todos debían estar en la cafetería buscando algo que comer o con suerte, en la biblioteca, estudiando para otro examen del cual, nadie aprobará.

Exhaló.

No era algo importante después de todo. Dejando eso a un lado, se recostó en el banco y cerró sus ojos. Esa pequeña siesta la reanimaría. Aún no podía creer que anoche haya dormido tan bien, había olvidado lo que se sentía soñar sin sentirse amenazada. Las pesadillas se habían ido noches atrás como por arte de magia: al principio creyó que sería sólo por una ocasión pero gracias al cielo, no fue así. Y esperaba que las noches restantes continuaran igual.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco. Para minutos antes de las ocho, todos los bancos estaban ocupados y a las ocho en punto, como siempre, la clase comenzó.

Rin no pudo dormir sus cinco minutos, el murmureo de sus compañeros no cesó y llegaron a un punto en que los escuchaba cerca de su oído. Al parecer, algo malo sí había ocurrido pero no lo comprendió bien: era algo acerca de la destrucción de una calle y después hablaron acerca de ataques hacia mujeres, luego, hacia policías.

El Señor Sesshomaru era un policía. Bueno, era un detective. Eso quiere decir que ¿él también podría ser asesinado? Pero aun así, todo eso era rumores. Ninguna nota de aquellas tragedias salió en las noticias, así que no era más que habladuría, inventos que sus compañeros dicen cuando están aburridos y lo hacen con el simple fin de asustar a los demás. Tontos.

—Recuerda, Akasake, no todo lo que pasa, sale en la tele.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe: aquello le hizo recordar algo que pensó había reprimido con facilidad: el "CASO #2394". No lo había terminado de leer, para empezar, ni siquiera debió de haber tomado esos documentos, no importaba si había sido o no una orden de su Señor, pero con las primeras líneas era de suponer que había sido un asesinato demasiado cruel y grotesco que, nunca, salió en la televisión. Ella no era muy afán de ver los noticieros, pero la anciana Kaede la había acostumbrado y después, se volvió rutina: sentarse a desayunar y encender la televisión en el noticiero de Tokio. Recordaba la mayoría de reportajes ya que siempre era lo mismo: asaltos, accidentes automovilísticos, intentos de extorsión y rara vez, asesinatos. Y nunca escuchó uno tan distorsionado como aquel.

Entonces, cabría la posibilidad que aquellos rumores… sean ciertos.

—Buen puntaje, señorita —le felicitó su profesor y le hizo entrega de su primer examen: doce aciertos de quince, hasta ella se sorprendió.

—Gracias —le sonrió poniendo la hoja en su banco y su profesor, Miroku, continuó repartiendo los exámenes a sus respectivos dueños.

Al parecer, los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte.

—Alumnos, antes de comenzar con la lección de hoy, quisiera comentarles algo de suma importancia —Rin agradeció tanto que comenzara a hablar, ya sentía la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella—. No, es una advertencia —corrigió— y no quiero que se la tomen a la ligera…

—¿Advertencia? —murmuró.

El entrecejo del profesor Miroku estaba fruncido. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y sin ninguna pizca de alegría en su rostro.

En ese momento, la calificación perfecta de Rin había quedado en el olvido.

* * *

—Así que… es cierto —suspiró accediendo a mirarle por fin—. La barrera se está desvaneciendo.

—Ya no hay razones para seguir usando esto —murmuró sosteniendo en su palma el emblema de la luna menguante. Lo destruiría.

—¡Espera! —tragó en seco al recibir su dura mirada—. Te recuerdo que no es tan fácil como parece, Sesshomaru. Si lo destruyes estando en esa forma, puedes llegar a ser un humano para siempre.

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo soltando su collar. En otras circunstancias no hubiera escuchado a la mujer, pero esta vez, tuvo que darle la razón: nadie sabía con exactitud lo que podía ocurrir en caso de que los collares se destruyeran y era un riesgo que era mejor no tomar. Aunque para empezar…

«Yo no pedí esto —le miró—. Nunca quise tu ayuda, ni la de tu antepasado, sacerdotisa».

Kagome se removió en su lugar al sentir la pesada mirada del Youkai sobre ella. Era abrumadora, parecía como si la estuviera matando sin la necesidad de tocarle, ¡pero qué atrevido era! Pero al final, eso era lo de menos.

—No hay que preocuparnos, todavía —concluyó InuYasha—. La barrera todavía está dando batalla y los demonios que la atraviesan son pocos, débiles y estúpidos. Podemos vencerlos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste con esa ciempiés? —atajó su hermano mayor.

InuYasha sonrió y Kagome suspiró rendida mirando al piso. Ahí iba otra discusión más.

—Es cierto Sesshomaru, dime, ¿te divertiste limpiando el desastre? —rió—, ¿qué les inventaste a tus subordinados ahora, eh? —terminó con su pecho inflado y sus brazos cruzados, estaba orgulloso. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru frunció levemente su entrecejo y después de unos segundos, sonrió.

—Sólo tú puedes quedar satisfecho con esa pelea patética. Tu oponente era débil, escoria pero, claro, es lo único a lo que te puedes enfrentar —InuYasha gruñó.

—Soy igual o más fuerte que tu, ¡que no te quede duda!

—¿Seguro? —sus ojos se entrecerraron— ¡ven y demuéstralo!

—Lo haré, ¡maldito!

Maldito sea Sesshomaru: su arrogancia y seguridad siempre lo hacían enfurecer. En ese momento agradeció que los dos estuvieran en forma humana, así la pelea se disfrutaría más ya que, aunque su hermano lo negara, los golpes dolían con facilidad. Y eso quería, causarle demasiado dolor.

—¡Abajo!

—No, no, no, ¡espera… ugh!

La mano del Detective se alejó del arma que mantenía oculta debajo de su saco y una vez más sintió asco por su medio hermano. Sólo él podía ser manipulado por una humana, era un idiota. No. Era débil: en el pasado se dejó doblegar por esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo y, ahora, hacía exactamente lo mismo por esa mujer que resultó ser su reencarnación. InuYasha nunca iba a aprender la lección, es exactamente igual que su padre.

«Los dos perdieron por _amar_ a una humana —recordó agriamente—. Eso es lo que me diferencia de ellos, es por eso que yo no soy débil: yo no amo a nadie…»

—¡Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome! —reclamó cuando pudo levantar su rostro del suelo. InuYasha, dejándose llevar por su instinto, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Sesshomaru a no ser porque la mujer intervino.

—Porque eres un tonto, por eso. —se levantó y se puso en medio de los hermanos—. ¡Los dos son unos tontos! —el hanyou murmuró quien sabe que cosas al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Kagome, al notarlo, lo miró furiosa logrando callarlo otra vez, después, se calmó: tampoco era el momento para discutir.

InuYasha y Sesshomaru se miraron y declararon tregua silenciosa al compartir el pensamiento de la sacerdotisa: no era el momento.

—Tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca —dijo sin más y miró a Sesshomaru—, aunque sé que a ti te gusta trabajar solo, debes entender que nos necesitas y nosotros a ti. —El aludido empezó a escucharla con atención: sus hombros se encogieron y notó melancolía en los ojos de la mujer—. Ellos saben de ustedes, saben que están en desventaja y piensan usar esto en su contra… lo siento, sé que es mi culpa.

Sesshomaru la vio anonado aunque no pareciera por su dura expresión: esa mujer siempre le pareció extraña y todo un enigma que sólo InuYasha podía comprender, ¿por qué? ¿Eso… es gracias a su relación?

—Oye, tú no diste una oportunidad de seguir vivos. No pidas perdón por algo tan estúpido, nos salvaste —le recordó su pareja—. Y si ellos piensan que esto es una debilidad, ¡son más tontos de lo que creí! No importa la forma que tengamos, seguimos siendo más fuertes —le aseguró brindándole una de las sonrisas que lograban calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. La sacerdotisa, con timidez, asintió y le devolvió aquel gesto.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru sobraba en aquel cuadro. Su mirada se perdió en un punto perdido de la habitación mientras las palabras del hanyou resonaban en su cabeza: ser humanos, ¿no es una debilidad? Entonces, recordó a todos los hombres que tenía trabajando bajo sus órdenes: aun sabiendo que pueden morir en cualquier momento, no demuestran miedo ni cobardía.

Son humanos, saben que son frágiles pero, eso no los detiene.

Luego, recordó a Rin.

—¿Sesshomaru? —la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. No te obligaré a apoyarnos pero…

—Mi deber siempre ha sido y será proteger mis tierras ante cualquier peligro y eso también significa proteger a los que están bajo mi mandato —finalizó cerrando con pesadez sus ojos y sin prisa alguna, caminó hacia el gran ventanal que daba la vista del patio principal.

InuYasha le sonrió aunque sabía muy bien que nunca vería ese gesto. Acaso, por un momento, ¿se sintió orgulloso de tener a Sesshomaru como hermano?

«Podrás decir que los aborreces pero no podrás negar que poco a poco se ganaron tu respeto, Sesshomaru», aseguró girándose sobre su lugar, siguiendo con la vista a su hermano.

—Eso lo dice todo —finalizó Kagome—. El plan seguirá como lo hemos dicho antes. Miroku y los demás se están encargando de avisarles a los alumnos acerca del "asesino serial". Esto será para cada escuela del estado. —InuYasha asintió—. Sesshomaru se encargará de dar un boletín a los medios de comunicación esta tarde y con esto, podemos asegurar que la ciudad mantendrá sus precauciones.

—Eso nos dará tiempo para cazar a los monstruos que faltan —señaló InuYasha apretando el costado de su pantalón, imaginando que en ese lugar se encontraba su fiel espada, colmillo de acero.

—Y de _contactarla._

—Necesitamos al chico —aseguró Sesshomaru—, es nuestro único medio y no creo que sea un completo inútil, debe saber por lo menos, defenderse. —dejó de verlos por el rabillo del ojo para concentrarse en lo que sucedía en el patio principal.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Claro, era de esperarse: era amigo de Rin. Había un tercero, otra joven, pero ella no importaba en lo absoluto.

Rin reía a carcajadas, parecía disfrutar mucho de ese momento, ¿de qué estarán hablando? Tonterías de adolescentes, tal vez. Calló sus pensamientos por unos momentos al notar la sonrisa que le ofrecía a sus amigos: era diferente a la que le mostró a él el día anterior. La que le ofrecía a ese par parecía más natural, sincera y la había logrado ver más…

«Yo no necesito de nadie»

—Ese no es el problema, Sesshomaru —otra vez la voz de Kagome—. Ella no lo quiere involucrado en esto.

—Se involucró en el momento en que nació en su familia. Que no sea infantil —escupió mirándolos con fastidio—. Así que mientras ella no esté, ese niño será el encargado.

Kagome pasó saliva en seco.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hoy.

—¿Le confiaras esto a un niño como él? —la pregunta proveniente de InuYasha hizo que volviera a mirar hacia la ventana. Esta vez, el hermano de la exterminadora tenía abrazadas a las dos chicas: podía ver su asquerosa mano tocar el hombro de Rin y se veía que ella disfrutaba de aquel tacto.

Su mandíbula se endureció.

«Yo no protejo a nadie».

—Aquí ya no existen niños, sólo guerreros.

* * *

Cuando las risas pararon, Kohaku tomó su maletín y las chicas sus bolsas, era hora de irse. Nueva regla de la universidad: una vez que las clases hayan finalizado, los alumnos saldrán inmediatamente en orden de las instalaciones y se dirigirán en pequeños grupos hacia sus hogares.

Al parecer todos los rumores que había escuchado Rin en la mañana eran ciertos. Y se agregaron más.

Las hipótesis de sus compañeros saltaron cuando el profesor Miroku terminó de hablar. Comenzaron a decir que tal vez y se trataba de un bando criminal o de narcotraficantes. Podía ser lo más sensato ya que, para su sorpresa, eran demasiados crímenes para una o dos personas. Pero no. Algo, muy dentro de Rin, le decía que aquellos asesinatos no eran acerca de drogas o peleas de pandillas.

—Harumi y yo vivimos cerca, si quieres, te acompañamos hacia tu trabajo, Rin.

La chica negó.

—No es necesario, voy hacia al centro. Hay muchas personas en la calle, no creo que me suceda nada —aseguró con gratitud.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiada después de lo que te pasó, Rin? —soltó atónita—. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, en estos momentos seguiría encerrada en mi casa o yendo a terapia.

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Son cosas que pasan. No por eso debo permanecer aterrada toda mi vida —respondió en murmuro.

Harumi, al sentir la mano de Kohaku sobre su muñeca, cerró su boca. Miró a su compañero y comprendió que era el momento para callarse y cambiar de tema. Rin podía negarlo pero ellos sabían muy bien que todavía tenía _heridas_ de ese acontecimiento.

—¿Y cómo les fue en sus exámenes?

El dedo índice de Rin quedó suspendido en el aire y su respuesta hacia su compañero no logró salir de su boca.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó algo aturdida al verlo recargado en un Audi color blanco con los vidrios polarizados. Mantenía sus manos guardadas en las bolsas laterales de su pantalón gris arrugando un poco el saco del mismo color.

Rin se sonrojó por dentro. En otras circunstancias, parecía ser la típica escena donde el novio va a recoger a la novia a su escuela. Pero claro, ese no era el caso.

—¿Él… él es el Detective…? —Kohaku se quedó sin palabras. Lo comprendía: por fin conoció al hombre que de tanto hablaba y hasta llegaba admirar. Rin asintió ante su pregunta incompleta y se removió en su lugar al sentir un leve codazo por parte de su amiga.

Volteó a verla y la mirada que Harumi le ofrecía era de "picarona".

—Ah, esto… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—¿Tu profesor dio el aviso acerca de las horas de queda? —la chica asintió comprendiendo el porqué de su presencia—. Bien, vámonos.

—¿Ir… nos? —susurró.

—Tienes cosas qué hacer, ¿recuerdas? —señaló con la puerta trasera del auto ya abierta.

La chica sacudió levemente su cabeza poniendo sus pensamientos en orden: oh, el trabajo, claro, claro. Pero, ¿se iría en el auto de su jefe? ¿Era lo correcto? Más bien, ¿era normal?

Volteó a ver a sus amigos y éstos torpemente reaccionaron malinterpretando la mirada de su compañera: ella les preguntaba si irse en ese auto era algo correcto y ellos comprendieron un "váyanse, que esto es incómodo".

—Bien, eh, ¡nos vemos mañana Rin! —se despidió Harumi adelantándose.

—Estudias y bueno… ¡adiós! —le siguió Kohaku sin despegar la vista del hombre que yacía con ellos.

El detective lo miraba de una manera desafiante y eso le extrañó.

—Detective Taisho, nada mal, ¿eh? —dijo divertida. Kohaku bufó.

—Sinceramente, esperaba más.

Se giró por última vez y observó a su amiga Rin entrar en aquel auto con, prácticamente, un desconocido. El detective iba a entrar, pero se detuvo para observar al joven estudiante, éste, se heló.

—Kohaku, vámonos, esto es incómodo —pidió Harumi tomándolo del brazo, prácticamente, obligándolo a andar.

—S… sí, lo siento.

Al caminar, pudo escuchar que el Detective Taisho subía al auto.

* * *

—InuYasha, ¿sucede algo?

—Él cambió. —Kagome entreabrió su boca y volteó hacia la puerta donde hace apenas unos minutos, Sesshomaru había salido.

—Yo también lo noté —confesó—. ¿Será que por fin está actuando como un… humano?

—¡Keh! Ese maldito siempre será un vil demonio —Kagome sonrió de medio lado—. Pienso que más bien, maduró.

Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron de par en par al sentir los brazos de Kagome rodear su cintura: lo abrazaba por detrás.

—Tú también lo hiciste.

**Nota final: **Si bien me alejé de esta historia fue porque tenía unos asuntos que resolver. La verdad no cuento con el tiempo que quisiera y a veces el estrés me gana demasiado y no me deja expresarme como quisiera, me quedo sin ideas y a veces me cierro a la hora de escribir, pero bueno, eso no me detendrá para continuar esta historia :3. Espero que disfruten del capítulo 10 3, como notarán, Sesshomaru no es ese ser frío que solía ser cuando era un demonio. En fin, se vienen muchas sorpresas más (?) :3 Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos *-*


	12. Chapter 11 Conferencia

**Capítulo 11. Conferencia **

Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar era el ruido de la aspiradora y muy a lo lejos, el de la lavadora.

Desde que pisó el departamento no ha podido cruzar ninguna palabra con el Señor Sesshomaru. Inocentemente, se podría decir que se lo habían "quitado": lo primero que vieron al abrir la puerta fue a un grupo de hombres, todos trajeados y Rin pudo distinguir que un par de ellos portaban un arma de bolsillo colgada en su cinturón. Entonces, dedujo que eran del apartamento de policía. Sus hombros se encogieron, « ¿realmente es algo demasiado grave?»

Sesshomaru se puso en frente de Rin obstruyéndole por completo la vista hacia el par de pistolas que había notado desde un principio. Jaken los atendía y le estaba terminando de servir a uno de ellos algo de café en esas tazas que Rin veía tan frágiles y por lo tanto se había jurado que nunca las tocaría. Siempre se juzgó algo torpe. Y por lo mismo, sintió algo de cólera al ver que ese hombre la tomaba sin precaución alguna, como si aquel artefacto estuviera hecho de plástico barato. Idiota.

Los hombres (que eran seis en total), se pusieron de pie y uno de ellos dio un paso en frente, dando a comprender a la única mujer presente que él, era el líder. Era de tez morena y un poco más bajo que su señor. Su corto cabello color castaño oscuro estaba algo alborotado y por último, notó una peculiar cicatriz en su frente: parecía ser una cruz, ¿cómo se la habrá hecho? Vaya pelea que tuvo.

Rin volvió a concentrarse: algo más que notó fue que se veía más joven que su señor y sí, era apuesto, pero no se comparaba para nada con el Detective Taisho (en su humilde opinión).

—Mi equipo y yo estamos listos, Sesshomaru —fue lo único que dijo para iniciar la conversación. Rin miró a todos con confusión y al lograr visualizar al señor Jaken, le rogó con la mirada que le explicase lo que estaba sucediendo, pero éste simplemente negó con nerviosismo.

Hizo una mueca, no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña.

Miró de reojo a su Señor y, aunque no haya visto su rostro (ya que se encontraba de espaldas), supuso que de alguna manera les dio permiso para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su oficina. Aun así, el líder de aquel grupo se quedó: mantenía sus brazos cruzados y la sonrisa que brindaba le pareció un poco _distorsionada._ De la nada, ese hombre volteó a verla y Rin sintió que se encogía un poco más.

—Qué descortés soy —agregó bajando sus brazos—. No noté la presencia de esta linda señorita. Déjeme presentarme: Soy el detective Bankotsu —cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo tenía enfrente y con su brazo derecho extendido.

Rin corrigió el pensamiento que tuvo respecto a la sonrisa del detective: no era extraña, sino, confiada. Sí, era una persona demasiado confiada de sí mismo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa: una simple y amistosa y decidió alzar su mano para estrechar la de él pero… se congeló. Miró por encima del hombro de Bankotsu al Señor Sesshomaru: él los veía, no, la veía a ella. Otra vez sentía que la retaba, sí, parecía como si dijera "si te _atreves_ a contestarle y/o tocar esa mano…". Así que no se movió pero Sesshomaru seguía con ese perfil tan retador y ella ya no aguantaba más esa mirada, era pesada… demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día? —le preguntó el Detective Taisho a Bankotsu haciendo que llevara su mano extendida a la bolsa lateral de su pantalón y soltara un pequeño "ja". Sesshomaru ya les daba la espalda y al parecer, tenía planeado adelantarse.

—Supongo que fue un gusto, señorita —se despidió el hombre de cicatriz extraña. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir a su superior.

—¡R…Rin! —los dos hombres se detuvieron pero sólo uno volteó a verla: Bankotsu—. Lamento no contestarle antes —se disculpó volviendo a sonreír—. Mi nombre es Rin y el gusto es todo mío —concluyó cordialmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Bankotsu asintió sonriéndole de igual manera y prosiguió con su camino pero, Sesshomaru, tardó en reaccionar.

Las cejas de Rin se fruncieron ante el pequeño aturdimiento que sufrió. Qué extraño se había comportado su Señor…

—¡Niña, despierta!

Su mirada bajó. —¿Uh?

—Tienes deberes qué hacer, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah, claro!

Y torpemente reaccionó corriendo hacia el baño para cambiarse y comenzar con lo primero en la lista: lavar.

El señor Jaken había accedido a ayudarla en sacudir nuevamente los muebles de la sala ya que Rin había dicho que mientras más rápido terminase, más rápido hacía la comida. Y Jaken tenía mucha hambre: se podía apreciar un pequeño hombrecito limpiar cada esquina de la habitación a una rapidez sorprendente, mientras que, la joven, se encargaba de aspirar la alfombra por centésima vez: llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y desde entonces, no se ha movido de lugar.

—Ya duraron mucho ahí, ¿no cree? —compartió algo preocupada y sin despegar la vista de la puerta—. ¿De qué estarán hablando señor Jaken? ¿En verdad el asesino es una persona muy peligrosa? ¿Todos los policías están en peligro? ¿Y qué hay de las mujeres, los ciudadanos, los…?

—¡Ay, ya por favor! —exigió algo frustrado—. Te preocupas demasiado Rin. —la chica ladeó su cabeza al verlo: estaba sobre la mesa señalándola acusadoramente. Al parecer había terminado con su paciencia.

—Si el Señor Sesshomaru lo ve ahí, lo regañará —el hombre cayó.

—¡Cambias muy rápido de tema! —refunfuñó poniéndose de pie. Cuando terminó de sacudir su ropa y verificar que todo estaba en orden, agregó—: no hay nada de qué preocuparse niña, el amo bonito se encargará de ese tonto en un santiamén —aseguró orgulloso—. ¡Él no es un reto para mi señor!

—Lo estima demasiado —dijo más para ella misma que para él.

Miró nuevamente hacia la puerta tratando de dirigir las palabras que el señor Jaken le había dicho: es cierto, el señor Sesshomaru se encargaría de aquella persona sin problema alguno. Por algo es el mejor detective de Japón pero aun así… no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él.

—Además no se sabe si hay más de un asesino en serie —murmuró volviendo a su labor.

—Rin —la joven sólo detuvo la aspiradora—. El amo Sesshomaru estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

La comida se encontraba hirviendo en la estufa, mientras tanto, los dos subordinados de Sesshomaru se encontraban en la lavandería: Jaken doblaba la ropa y Rin la planchaba y se encargaba de ponerla en el gancho correspondiente.

«Pensé que serían más trajes», pensó al colgar un saco color azul.

—Entonces, ¿el señor Sesshomaru se irá a Osaka en menos de una semana? —Jaken asintió.

—Los ataques son muy recurrentes allá, por ende, la investigación comenzará en ese lugar.

—Ya veo —murmuró sin percatarse que el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando poco a poco—. Y nosotros, ¿qué haremos en su ausencia?

—¡No sé tú, niña! Pero yo estaré al lado del amo. Como siempre —otra vez ese tono de orgullo. Comenzaba a molestarle.

—Ah. —fue lo único que pudo exclamar: tomó la plancha y prosiguió con su trabajo en silencio.

Así que esto era todo. Duro mucho menos de lo que tenía pensado, pero bueno, pensó que Sesshomaru tampoco tenía previsto ese viaje. Después de todo, trabajo es trabajo y el suyo, era uno lleno de sorpresas.

Suspiró. Así que sólo sería empleada del Detective Taisho por unos pocos días más, que triste. ¿Volvería a trabajar para él cuando todo esto haya llegado a su fin? Lo dudaba mucho. Lo único que podía consolarle en esos momentos fue el saber que era una de las pocas afortunadas que tuvo el placer de "convivir" un poco con él, por ejemplo, esa misma tarde, en su automóvil.

No iba a negar que desde que se había subido al auto, los nervios no la dejaron ser. No quería verlo, le daba vergüenza y eso hizo que se desconociera: ella no era _tan _tímida y mucho menos se comportaba de esa manera. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era algo tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Así que decidió mirar por la ventana en todo lo que durara el camino pero a los segundos se percató que el perfil de su señor se reflejaba pobremente en el vidrio: él se encontraba viendo hacia el frente y Rin podía asegurar que se encontraba algo aburrido y sí, en efecto, estar en silencio provocaba un ambiente un poco fastidioso. Entonces, se preguntó si entablar una conversación acerca de sus pasatiempos sería buena idea o tal vez, podía preguntarle qué buenas o malas experiencias quisiera compartirle o tal vez… ella empezaría contándole algo acerca de su vida. Sí, ¿por qué no?

El auto se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y los ojos de Rin se abrieron al ver un hermoso arreglo de flores moradas distribuidas perfectamente en todo lo largo y ancho de ese gran arbusto.

—¡Que bonitas! —soltó sin poder evitarlo. Sesshomaru, quien mantenía su mejilla recargada en sus nudillos de su mano izquierda, la miró girando su cabeza un poco: parecía una niña quien apenas se estaba familiarizando con la naturaleza.

Era como _ella_, no cabía duda.

—¿Te gustan mucho las flores? —escucharle hablar hizo que se enderezara, que volteara a verlo y recargarse nuevamente en el asiento.

—Algo —respondió con una sonrisa—. Muchas tienen colores hermosos, como esas —señaló la ventana—. ¿Y a usted? —Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué le gusta? —preguntó curiosa.

El silencio que perduró por unos instantes hizo que Rin se encogiese de hombros y volviera a mirar hacia la ventana un punto sin importancia. Se sintió algo tonta al creer que le respondería algo tan simple y trivial.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

—La luna —sus ánimos regresaron inmediatamente a ella y lo miró estupefacta—. La luna menguante.

Rin le sonrió y no como lo había hecho el día anterior o como con sus compañeros. No. Ella le había sonreído de una manera especial: una sonrisa exclusivamente hecha para él. Una más… hermosa.

Le había respondido y Rin volvió a sentirse la chica más afortunada de todas.

—¿Estás bien?

Perdida, miró a su alrededor hasta ver al señor Jaken. Luego, bajó su mirada notando que todavía no terminaba de planchar ese saco color negro: había revivido aquel recuerdo que olvidó por completo que se encontraba en la pequeña lavandería y con compañía.

No. No se encontraba bien, pero, decidió asentir. Lamentablemente, no era la primera vez que mentía al respecto.

«Todavía no quiero irme, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de él. Quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado, ¿eso está mal? No quiero que el fin de semana llegue, simplemente, _no_».

* * *

Los agentes comenzaron a salir de la oficina, por fin. Sesshomaru y Bankotsu fueron los últimos en salir pero esta vez, el joven detective no se detuvo para absolutamente nada y continuó de largo su camino para salir de una vez por todas del departamento.

Rin apagó por fin la estufa: la comida estaba lista y justo a tiempo. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se las limpió en el delantal: tenía que apresurarse y avisarle a su señor que la comida estaba lista.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —le interrumpió y nuevamente se sintió tonta—. ¿Se va?

—Tengo un último asunto por resolver—respondió terminándose de poner su saco—. ¿Sucede algo? —las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron.

—N… no, nada. Sólo… sólo venía a avisarle que la comida estaba lista. Eso es todo —murmuró mirando el piso.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡tonta! Ansiaba tanto la hora de comida, se moría de ganas de escuchar nuevamente la invitación de su Señor para comer a su lado. Quería disfrutar nuevamente esa hora amena, ¡quería volver a sentirse especial!

—Jaken y tú pueden comenzar sin mí. —Rin asintió sin alzar su mirada, «ahí tienes tu preciada "invitación"»—. Vuelvo dentro de dos horas.

—Que le vaya bien, Señor —se despidió sonriéndole con toda la franqueza que se le fue posible—. Lo veo mañana.

Sesshomaru encarnó una ceja.

—Tú no te moverás de aquí hasta que llegue. —Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—P… pero, ¿qué hay del toque de queda?

—¿Piensas desobedecerme? —Rin titubeó.

—N-no.

—¡Espere amo bonito! —Jaken, por primera vez la joven agradeció oír su voz: comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente aplastada gracias a la mirada de Sesshomaru.

—Tú te quedas aquí, Jaken —y sin más, se marchó.

—Señor Jaken, ¿se encuentra bien? —el pequeño hombre se había congelado en su lugar, al parecer, era la primera vez que su amo le ordenaba quedarse pero rápido, se olvido de aquel detalle y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

«"Tú no te moverás de aquí…", ¿habrá pasado algo mucho más grave? —se mordió su labio inferior—. Sea lo que sea, por favor Señor, tenga cuidado».

—No… no me llevo, ¡Señor Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no quiso que fuera?!

—¿A quién le habla señor Jaken? Él ya se fue —el empleado la fusiló con la mirada.

—¡Ya sé que se fue! Sólo que no comprendo porque no…

Rin suspiró.

—Deje de llorar señor Jaken —bromeó—. Venga, vamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe.

—¿C-comida? —sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

Eso hizo que Rin volviera a sonreír con naturalidad. No.

Había sido la petición de su amo.

* * *

—_… así que oficialmente el toque de queda se iniciará el día de hoy a partir de las ocho de la noche en punto. Se les pide de la manera más atenta a cada ciudadano que se abstenga a salir de su casa si no son por motivos de fuerza mayor…" _

Jaken comía a más no poder y parecía no prestar mucha atención ya ni porque su "amo" se encontraba por primera vez en todos los noticieros del país.

Por fin se habían aclarado todos los rumores y confirmado que era incierto si se trataba de uno o más personas los que cometían esos actos criminales. Se dijo públicamente acerca de las víctimas: primero habían sido sólo mujeres pero esto había disminuido y ahora, aquel asesino atacaba a los dos sexos por igual. Eso entorpecía las investigaciones.

Y al final, tocó el tema de los ataques hacia los elementos policiacos. Al parecer, eso era punto y aparte… por ahora.

Rin por fin comió un bocado del estofado que había preparado. Ahora que todo había salido a la luz, se sentía más tranquila: todos iban a estar alerta y los elementos policiacos podrán recibir apoyo de los ciudadanos si veían algo fuera de lo común. Excelente.

—¿Ah? —desorientada, volteó hacia la ventana que yacía a sus espaldas: el cielo yacía gris. Qué extraño, no habían pronosticado algún tipo de precipitación—. Mire Señor Jaken, está lloviendo.

**Nota final:** lamento si hay muchos errores ;_; terminé algo tarde este capítulo y mis ojos se me cierran kdfhsdkfjgdskjgfasd xd pero espero y les guste *-*. Uhh, que mala onda que Rin no pudiera comer con Sesshomaru :c pero al menos comió con Jaken *-* kjdfsadgkf no es lo mismo u_u pobre, pero bueno, ya se vendrá el otro capítulo e_e. Gracias, muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, comentarla y agregarla a favoritos *w* 3! Me hacen muuuuuuuuuuy feliz 3


	13. Chapter 12 Toque de queda

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha no es mío... y tampoco lo es Sesshomaru, por desgracia ;_;

* * *

El amarillo fosforescente sobresalía de su libro cuyas páginas parecían de una recién salida revista científica. Le encantaban las imágenes. Eran tan claras y extrañamente bonitas: ver tan definido el cerebro humano, las células, las venas, todo. Realmente amaba su carrera.

Hojeó al terminar de leer el último párrafo y soltó un suspiro al descubrir que había terminado el capítulo correspondiente. Dejó el marcador de textos sobre su grueso libro y, apoyando su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, miró hacia la ventana: llovía a cantaros que ni parecía que fueran las seis de la tarde. Estaba demasiado oscuro pero el paisaje que Rin tenía era espectacular. Parecía que Japón estaba siendo cubierto por una enorme y ligera cortina de lluvia. Merecía una foto, sí… lástima que no tenía una cámara.

Ya era tarde.

Se puso de pie causando que las patas de las sillas rechinaran contra el piso de madera. Sus hombros se encogieron, el ruido le molestó un poco. Tomó su libro y lo cerró quedando el marcador amarillo fosforescente en medio, se lo puso debajo del brazo y asomó su cabeza hacia la sala en busca del señor Jaken: nada.

Cuando terminaron de comer el Señor Jaken se puso de pie y le dijo que tenía que marcharse para continuar con sus tareas, pero Rin nunca lo escuchó o lo vio merodear por el departamento; sólo oyó a lo lejos el ruido de una puerta al abrir y cerrar pero no se volvió a abrir otra vez.

—Tal vez se fue a dormir —murmuró sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro. Mantuvo el grueso libro sobre sus piernas y miraba de vez en cuando el piso para confirmar que nada le faltase: su mochila estaba en orden y también lo estaba la bolsa de su uniforme escolar. Ya podía irse. ¿Debería…? Sí, ¿por qué no?

Es tarde. La Abuela Kaede debe estar preocupada por ella.

Es tarde y está lloviendo: si no se va ya, será más complicado ir a casa en su bicicleta. Unas calles se inundan.

Es tarde y está cansada. Ella también quería dormir.

Es tarde y el Señor Sesshomaru todavía no llega.

Miró la puerta y se volvía a sentir nuevamente el silencio, la calma y las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el edificio. Nadie se aproximaba, nadie llegaba. ¿Estará atorado en el tráfico? No, tal vez le surgió un compromiso más. ¿Debería irse?

—¿Debería? —se preguntó titubeante—. ¿Por qué no?

Porque su Señor le dijo que no se moviera, le ordenó que lo esperara. No podía desobedecerle, _no_ debía. Si le dijo que se quedara era por algo, así que tenía que esperar un rato más: no importaba si estuviera nerviosa, no importaba si la abuela Kaede estuviera preocupada. Inclusive si el toque de queda estuviera a un par de horas por iniciar, no importaba. Ella se quedaría.

Apretó sus labios.

—¿Debo quedarme? ¡Agh! ¿Por qué dudo tanto? —se quejó dejando caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo del sillón. Sus ojos dieron con el techo: blanco. Ese color comenzaba a marearle en esos momentos—. Debo hablar a la casa, ¡sí, es lo que tengo que hacer! —gritó enderezándose de golpe encontrándose con el teléfono a un poco distancia de ella.

Lo tomó sin más dudas en su cabeza y marcó el número. Todo debería estar bien después de esto.

* * *

8: 30

No, nada estaba bien.

La lluvia seguía, ¿cómo podía caer tanta agua? Maldito sonido, la arrullaba, pero no podía caer dormida. No en ese lugar que no era su casa, ¡qué falta de respeto!

Ya había rondando toda la casa, claro, sin entrar a ninguna habitación. Sólo caminaba por los pasillos admirando el arte del antiguo Japón, parecía que todas las pinturas eran de aldeas pertenecientes a la era feudal. Entonces, para matar el tiempo, se preguntó cómo sería vivir ahí, en esa época. ¿Divertido, aburrido, genial? Pensó que genial, y luego, divertido, y luego, asombroso. Estar en un Japón sin tanta tecnología y edificios sería algo asombroso de ver. Donde todos respetaban más la tierra, donde pasar ratos con su familia eran momentos añorados y donde el trabajo en equipo era esencial para vivir.

—Qué bonito —dijo sin más volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Ya había buscado al Señor Jaken y al parecer, estaba dormido. Tal vez lo que oyó horas atrás era él entrando a su habitación, ¡pero qué grosero! ¿Por qué no le avisó? Debió hacerlo.

Volvió a suspirar, ¿de qué le serviría como quiera? Uhm, tal vez lo hubiera impedido y en esos momentos tendría a alguien con quién platicar. Era aburrido estar sola.

Pero al menos, ya estaba más tranquila. La abuela Kaede se sintió honrada al saber que el Detective Taisho la escoltaría hasta su casa. Mintió, claro que lo hizo: Rin no sabía para que le pidió que esperase pero era obvio que no era para llevarla hasta las puertas de su hogar. Era Taisho Sesshomaru de quién hablaba y él no escoltaba a nadie y mucho menos a una simple empleada.

No, claro que no. Pero aquella mentira era blanca, no dañaba a nadie, sólo a Rin.

Luego, de la nada, volvió a recordar un dato curioso de la era feudal. Eso fue al ver de reojo una pintura que contenía colores blanco y rojo. Al parecer no se trataba de una figura en especial pero la combinación le resultó agradable. Esos eran los colores que portaban las sacerdotisas en sus vestimentas.

En la era feudal habitaban muchas sacerdotisas y monjes, tal vez por la abundancia de demonios en tierra de humanos. Rin vio el retrato de muchas en un libro que a ella le contaba hojear cuando ella era niña: venía texto también, pero en aquel tiempo no sabía leer. Recordó que su madre le leyó algunos párrafos: eran acerca de las mujeres del libro y más grande comprendió que se trataba de sus biografías combinadas con algo de ficción.

¿Qué se sentirá ser una sacerdotisa? Portar esa vestimenta y ayudar a su aldea. ¿Qué se sentirá? De pronto, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber.

—Algún día me vestiré como ellas —susurró sonriendo para sí—. Aunque no es lo mismo vestirse a ser una —aseguró cerrando poco a poco sus ojos—. Las… sacerdotisas combatían… lo hacían contra los demonios —recordaba inconscientemente mientras sentía que el sueño proclamaba su cuerpo—. Los mataban… o ellos las mataban a ellas… demonios de ojos rojos —sus ojos se hacían pesados y su cabeza caía lentamente de lado—. Había demonios… con forma humana —recordaba de la voz de su madre—, eran los más fuertes y los más _peligrosos_…

Demonios que raptaban mujeres para que tuvieran sus hijos. Demonios que mataban humanos para comerlos. Demonios de ojos rojos… demonios de ojos… dorados.

«Amo Sesshomaru —llamó en sueños—, regrese… por favor, ¡regrese!»

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y automáticamente se reincorporó. Miró a su alrededor percatándose de que continuaba en el departamento de su señor. ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Se talló su ojo buscando la hora: sólo habían pasado diez minutos.

La hora de queda había empezada ya y con mayor razón ya no podía salir de ahí, no sin Sesshomaru.

Cerró una vez más sus ojos, esta vez, para recuperar sus sentidos: al parecer, en esos pocos minutos había soñado con algo. Pero era extraño y confuso que no podía recordarlo. Pero estaba segura que se trataba de la época feudal, de sacerdotisas y demonios peleando a muerte…

Sacudió su cabeza. Sí que tenía mucha imaginación.

Algo se abrió y Rin supo muy bien de qué se trataba: su señor por fin había llegado. Agradecida de que por fin iría a casa, tomó su mochila y bolsa y se los colgó en sus hombros. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba de pie a unos metros de la puerta, esperando a que entrara.

Y cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

—Bienvenido, Señor —recibió con una reverencia—. ¿Cómo le fue?

Sesshomaru, indiferente como siempre, miró a su alrededor en busca de su subordinado Jaken, quién, como sospechó, yacía encerrado en la habitación.

—Hay que irnos, Rin —avisó saliendo una vez más del departamento.

La muchacha parpadeó algo aturdida.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es tarde y debo llevarte a tu casa. El toque de queda comenzó ya —le recordó nuevamente con esa mirada que hacía temerle.

«¿Llevarme? —repitió—. Usted, ¿usted me llevará a mi casa?», un cosquilleo la invadió desde la cabeza a los pies y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa inocente. Hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera que ya hasta había olvidado lo que implicaba estar enamorada y sí, eso incluía las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

—Rin —la llamó exigente.

—¡Perdóneme! —soltó moviéndose torpemente de su lugar y Sesshomaru notó nuevamente esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba feliz? Realmente… era extraña.

Su mirada se endureció y en el silencio, le advirtió que siguiera en la habitación. Jaken, bajó su mirada y obedeció a su amo deslizando la puerta, encerrándose en las sombras. Negó una y otra vez. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pero, ¿cómo desafiar a su amo de esa manera? No podía. En esos momentos era más miedo que respeto ante la figura del Detective.

Sólo tenía una esperanza y esa, era Rin.

—Recapacita y no vuelvas niña, recapacita y vete.

* * *

Rin confirmó que el cielo se caía al poner un pie fuera del hotel. No era necesario el toque de queda, con aquella lluvia, nadie se animaría a salir. No una persona.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con furia el vidrio del auto que llegó a pensar que lograrían traspasarlo. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, no se veía movimiento alguno, ni siquiera en los locales. Todos estaban cerrados.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente notando que Sesshomaru se había pasado un rojo. Claro, siendo las únicas personas en la calle, ¿quién respetaría las señales?

"Únicas personas". Sí, sólo estaban ellos y si Sesshomaru fuera, quién sabe, un estudiante de su edad, menos rígido, más hablador, más alegre. La situación en esos momentos sería diferente y tal vez… sólo tal vez algo romántica.

Pero si el detective tuviera esas cualidades, no sería el hombre quien la cautivó sin saber. Porque no, no tenía ni la más mínima idea y Rin esperaba no ser tan obvia y seguir ocultando muy bien aquellos sentimientos que la hacían sentir como una estúpida niña enamorada.

—¿Sucede algo? —aquella pregunta la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—¿Uh?

—Si es por tu bicicleta, es algo absurdo que estés de esa manera. Mañana podrás llevártela a casa.

Su bici. Al salir del hotel notó que era la única aparcada. Estaba empapada, sola y ahí aguardaría hasta mañana.

—Estoy bien. La verdad, no me acordaba de ese detalle —aseguró volviendo a mirar el camino—. Sólo… me siento cansada, disculpe si le preocupé.

Silencio.

¿Sesshomaru estaba preocupada por ella?

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cuánto durará el toque de queda? —preguntó de la nada.

—Lo necesario.

La chica hizo una mueca.

—¿Es muy peligroso? —preguntó con algo de miedo—. Ya sabe, ¿es demasiado alarmante para nosotros, los ciudadanos?

—Se le está siguiendo el rastro. Pronto se dará con su paradero.

Los hombros de Rin se encogieron.

—No respondió mi pregunta —susurró pensando que su comentario no había sido escuchado.

El auto se detuvo de golpe y eso la asustó. El semáforo indicaba verde, pero claro, olvidó que no había nadie más en la calle. Sólo ellos.

—No es algo importante para ti...

—Con todo respeto, lo es —atajó atónita—. Soy una ciudadana y tengo todo mi derecho a saber…

—No… no lo tienes. No te incumbe.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sesshomaru encarnó una ceja.

—¿Y qué harás si te digo que sí, Rin? ¿Qué cambiará eso en ti? —la chica no respondió. Apartó su mirada de él y la mantuvo fija en sus pies—. Lo que ustedes, los "ciudadanos", deben saber, es que hay un asesino y eso es todo.

—Perdón —y cuando el detective dio por terminada esa innecesaria conversación, escuchó nuevamente su voz—. Simplemente no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—No te ocurrirá nada —dijo sin más quitándole la vista de encima.

—¿Y a usted?

El flequillo de la chica cubría sus ojos pero Sesshomaru notó como movía nerviosamente sus manos, apretando la extremidad de su blusa. Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Le ocurrirá algo a… usted?

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar el camino. Todo estaba desolado, todo Japón le había hecho caso: todos yacían en sus casas resguardados, preocupándose por ellos mismos y por su seguridad pero una persona, la única persona que yacía afuera y se encontraba a su lado se preocupaba por alguien más que por ella misma: se preocupaba por él.

«¿Por qué sabiendo que eres frágil ves por mí y no por ti?»

En silencio, arrancó el auto dejando de una vez por todas, esa conversación atrás.

Rin no volvió a hablar en lo que restaba de camino.

* * *

Los parabrisas subían y bajaban cada segundo. El auto estaba aparcado a las afueras de su casa. Por fin, hogar.

Ya no podía más, se sentía tan incómoda. Nunca debió haber abierto su gran bocota: dijo más de la cuenta sin querer. ¿Sospecharía de sus sentimientos? Se sentía paranoica preguntándose todo eso pero, ¿y si sí? Dios, ¿qué haría? No ha podido verlo a la cara. Es tan patético.

El sonido de la lluvia se había hecho más intenso: Sesshomaru había abierto su puerta. Era hora de despedirse.

Sintió una brisa fresca acariciar sus brazos: algunas gotas lograron tocarla en los segundos que tardó en resguardarse debajo de la sombrilla que el Detective le brindaba.

Sólo era una. Una para dos personas.

—Tómala —le ordenó y Rin, por primera vez en esa media hora, lo miró.

Se había sonrojado, lo sabía, lo sentía. Se conocía muy bien. Pero, ¿qué más da?

—Ya veo —dijo para sí. Esa era la despedida, oficialmente, ese día había terminado—. Gracias por traerme Señor Sesshomaru. Que tenga buenas noches —deseó accediendo a su orden.

Sus dedos habían rozado los del Detective por pocos segundos ya que al tomar ella la sombrilla, Sesshomaru la soltó.

Rin sonrió amargamente para ella: deseó que su señor la hubiese acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa pero, no se daba cuenta que con el simple hecho de traerla ya había logrado mucho más.

Sus dedos estaban algo helados. ¿Acaso tenía frío?

—Rin —la llamó pero ella no prestó atención. Todavía sentía vergüenza y molestia ante su pequeña discusión. Nuevamente, Sesshomaru la había tratado como una ignorante y quería que se quedara como tal. Ella tenía orgullo, ¿cómo dejarlo de un lado? Eso jamás se lo permitiría: nadie se burlaría de ella, ni de sus sentimientos. Se preocupaba por él, ¿acaso eso estaba mal?

«¿Lo está? —se preguntó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. ¿Por qué no puedo preocuparme por usted? ¿Por qué no quiere darme ese derecho?»

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, necesitaba calmarse.

—Descanse —se despidió dando una reverencia y en ese momento, la sombrilla se hizo pesada.

Su mirada se alzó y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la mano de su Señor arriba de la suya: detenía su huida. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que quería evitarlo?

—Rin —volvió a llamarle y está vez, tenía su atención—. Yo no necesito de tu compasión.

La boca de la menor se entreabrió ante aquella respuesta y por alguna razón, la furia reinó sobre ella por primera vez en muchos años.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —soltó atónita—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por usted, que desee que esté bien, qué tenga miedo de que le pueda ocurrir algo? ¡Nada, no tiene nada de malo! —gritó apretando más su agarre—. ¿Por qué es egoísta, por qué no me permite…? ¡Dios! —su labio inferior tembló—. Sólo déjeme… déjeme…

Los labios de Rin se apretaron con fuerza al sentir que la seguía mirando de la misma manera: sin sentimiento alguno. ¿No prestó atención a sus palabras? ¿Le da igual lo que ella sienta? No puede ser… no es posible que exista una persona como… ¡como él!

—No se tomó en serio nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? Simplemente no le importa —y nuevamente, volvió a sonreír pero está vez, sin sentimiento alguno.

¿Cómo le iban a importar unos sentimientos tan triviales como los de un humano? Era absurdo, era para burlarse, para disfrutar de ese sufrir. ¿Una humana preocupándose por él? En serio, era...

—Pero a mí sí. Me importa y mucho, ¡no puedo evitarlo! —comenzaba a soltar con desesperación—. Me preocupa que ese loco pueda hacerle daño. Tengo miedo. Sí, lo tengo, ¡no quiero que lo lastimen! Por favor, Señor Sesshomaru, tenga cuidado —calló de golpe—. ¡Prométame que se mantendrá vivo e ileso, hágalo, prométalo!

—Suficiente, Rin.

—¡Hágalo! —pidió sintiendo sus ojos arder. ¿Llorar? ¿En serio, ahora llorarás Rin?... ¡sí!—. ¿O acaso tampoco es capaz de hacerle una promesa sin valor a una estúpida niña? —los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron por un momento— ¿Es tan frívolo, en serio, lo es?

—Dije que es suficiente. Entra, ahora.

—Prométamelo… —rogó con un hilo de voz—. Hágalo, ¡hágalo!

Los ojos del aludido se entrecerraron y Rin soltó un sollozo que reprimió al instante. Era inútil, con él todo lo era.

Entonces pudo llorar: su cabeza descansó en su pecho y atónita disfrutó el sentir su mano rosar sus cabellos. El tonto, (sí, tonto) la atrajo hacia él y de esa manera, accedió a su petición.

Rin sentía como su aroma se impregnaba en su piel y escuchaba la lluvia caer con lentitud. Trataba de hacer ese momento eterno, estaba en los brazos de su amo: aunque este sólo la detenía de la espalda. Para ella, aquel gesto era demasiado y se lo agradecía, demasiado.

A esas alturas, la sombrilla era inservible. Ya no existía.

—Te cuidaré a ti.

Rin cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como podía descansar por fin.

Niña ignorante, lo era: se acababa de incluir una cosa más a su lista de favores. Pero no importaba, sólo quería disfrutarlo: quería abrazarlo, deseaba tanto rodearlo con sus brazos pero no, era suficiente por hoy.

Sí, lo era.

* * *

Rin: 0

Sesshomaru: 2

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo *-* kjfhkjdsgfkdjgfkjsdg nunca creí que Sesshomaru fuera un personaje tan difícil de... narrar. Su personalidad es algo complicada pero, kdfhkdhf eso hace que ame más a este personaje *-*! Cómo verán, adherí un "puntaje" al final del cap, luego sabrán porqué e.e juju apenas se viene lo bueno (6)

**COMENTARIOS:**

_ YueYuna: _¡Gracias por seguirme en esta historia! *-* Procuro actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, aunque tengo el horario algo apretado, la universidad y los trabajos finales son un infierno ;_; en fin. Espero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final de esta historia c':

_ Joelise: _¡Hola! *-* Gracias por comentar mi historia 3 yo también soy de esas lectoras que lee, lee, lee y no comenta y luego, como escritora, me pongo en el lugar de las demás autoras y me doy cuenta que es justo y necesario dejar comentarios xd, eso es lo que nos llena y nos da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo(': nos encanta saber la opinión de los lectores c': . Si leí tu comentario, pero aun soy nueva en fanfiction y no sabía de que manera responderlos ;_; pero ya descubrí como e.e kdjfskjdgf Pronto sabrás que pasará en Osaka, disfruta la lectura! :D

_ CleoruMisumi: _¡Gracias por leer! :D kdhflskd ya llegó Sesshomaru e.e dime, ¿qué te pareció ahora este capítulo? Espero y también lo hayas disfrutado *-*

Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos kdfhskdhf me alegran la noche (': También me pueden contactar acá: ask . fm /Dirtypaws sugerencias, quejas, comentarios (?), leo todo y respondo todo :D. Disfruten de este domingo!


	14. Chapter 13 Sándwich

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi. Los OC son de mi propiedad al igual que la trama de esta historia.

**Capítulo 13. Sándwich **

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra la ventana de la vieja habitación de la familia. La luz de la luna se reflejó contra su arma y sintiendo un remolino de sentimientos encontrados en su interior, cerró con cólera y miedo aquellas puertas ocultando todas esas armas antiguas. Y ante un acto reflejo, golpeó con sus dos manos el gran armario.

—Hermana… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

Al principio, se sorprendió al tener a los directivos más importantes de la universidad en su puerta y más al estar a punto de iniciar el toque de queda. Nunca creyó ver a su director tan de cerca y mucho menos con ese… ese aspecto. También, creyó que era una broma, una sin sentido e innecesaria: "¿por qué lleva ese disfraz?" quiso articular, pero la mirada retadora de su superior y la de tensión de la Señorita Higurashi lo hizo callar antes de tiempo.

Algo malo estaba sucediendo, ¿no es así?

Y Kohaku pudo responderse a sí mismo al recibir en sus manos una carta cuyo remitente era su querida hermana mayor, Sango.

—Lamento que te enteraras de esta manera —habló Kagome mirando al menor quien seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar: temblaba, lo sabía ya que notaba como la hoja se movía sin control.

¿Quería llorar o simplemente estaba aterrado? Tal vez, las dos cosas.

InuYasha se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, recargado en la pared con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados pero estaba en alerta: el constante movimiento de sus orejas lo confirmaba.

Kagome dio un suspiro profundo y pesado. Al parecer, el presentarse en la casa del menor con un hanyou no era la mejor idea, y menos, si se trataba del Director de la universidad más importante de todo Japón. Y sobre todo, cuando se supone que esos seres _no_ existen.

—Es mentira —la mujer alzó la vista y el hombre mitad bestia abrió sus ojos para mirarlo con cautela. Kohaku por fin había articulado sus primeras palabras pero aún continuaba en un estado de ausencia—. Mi hermana no es esto. Ella… ella es una simple… —negó e inconscientemente arrugó la carta, la cual, para él, era una maldita broma—. ¡Ella no es una asesina!

—Exterminadora —la boca del menor se cerró de golpe al escuchar a su Director hablar. ¿Pero que decía? ¡Esa cosa no podía ser su superior!—. Sango es una exterminadora, toda su familia lo fue, así que tú lo eres también. Deja de lloriquear.

—¡InuYasha! —reprimió su mujer.

—¡Keh! No tenemos tiempo para darle una larga explicación, Kagome y siendo honesto, no tengo el humor para hacerlo. —La quijada de Kohaku se mantenía firme, no quería balbucear ni soltarle un insulto y al ver que ese ser se aproximaba hacia él, se congeló ante el miedo que sintió—. La ciudad está entrando en una crisis y si queremos mantenernos al margen, necesitamos actuar lo más rápido posible. Para esto, te necesitamos. ¿O acaso crees que todas esas clases de combate fueron sólo para que te supieras defender?

Los ojos de Kohaku se abrieron de par en par.

Recordó las noches en que su hermana se exigía físicamente el seguir entrenando. Él la admiraba, Sango era alguien fuerte y aseguraba que quería ser como ella cuando fuera mayor; aunque nunca comprendió porque su padre se molestaba tanto en que tuvieran una excelente defensa o el porqué ser unos excelentes luchadores era más importante que ser los mejores alumnos de la clase.

Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Inclusive, el armario lleno de armas antiguas que, según su padre, le pertenecían a sus antepasados.

Kohaku nunca le dio importancia: eran reliquias sin valor que sólo hacían bulto en la casa. Pero no discutía al respecto debido a la admiración que su hermana y su progenitor les tenían. Hasta llegó a pensar, que les tenían respeto.

Escuchaba la lluvia golpear cada una de las ventanas de su casa. El ruido hacía eco en cada rincón. Desde que murió su padre, Sango heredó su puesto de trabajo así que él ha sido el único que ha permanecido en la vivienda.

No tenía nostalgia, aunque a veces extrañaba a su hermana. Solamente, se había acostumbrado en vivir la mayor parte del tiempo solo; aunque no se quejaba, ya que cuando Sango volvía a la ciudad, se quedaba hasta dos meses a su lado pero, a veces, eso no era suficiente.

Inconsciente, abrió aquel armario lleno de armas antiguas y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos donde yacía una de las más grandes de la colección: era un boomerang al que llamaban "hiraikotsu". Su hermana se había enamorado de aquel artefacto desde la primera vez que lo vio y a Kohaku se le había hecho completamente absurdo la decisión de llevarse consigo aquel boomerang gigante a su viaje al extranjero. Era innecesario, ¿para qué ocupar aquella arma obsoleta en un trabajo de papeleo?

—Papá y tu no son unos simples empleados del gobierno, ¿verdad? —murmuró desviando la dirección de sus dedos a un arma que parecía la forma de una oz, sólo que, en lugar de un palo, eran cadenas.

Según la leyenda, cada una de las armas fue hecha con los huesos de los mismos demonios a los que derrotaban y la misma energía maligna se quedaba impregnada haciéndolas resistentes.

Pero nada de esos son leyendas ni historias antiguas. Son hechos verdaderos que siguen gobernando en los días presentes.

El agarre de su mano contra la empuñadura se apretó mucho más. Ya estaba envuelto en una lucha en la cual él ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su existencia, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Después de todo, estaba en sus venas: él era un exterminador por herencia y ahora, no iba a defraudar a sus antepasados, su padre y mucho menos a su hermana.

—Seré valiente —aunque todo pareciese una pesadilla inexistente—. No te defraudaré, padre.

La habitación se iluminó gracias al relámpago que encendió el cielo por unos segundos. Combatir contra… demonios. No, no, eso era algo que simplemente se negaría a creer. «Yo juzgaré ¡con mis propios ojos!»

* * *

El sol radiaba borrando cualquier rastro de lluvia de la noche anterior. Comenzaba sentirse el calor a las nueve de la mañana, fácil, se podía decir que gobernaban los 25° en la ciudad.

Iba a hacer un hermoso día, de eso no había duda.

—¡Me voy! —avisó Rin dejando en el suelo a una de las niñas más pequeñas del orfanato, pero volvió a ser alzada en brazos, siendo esta vez, los de Azumi.

—Procura no llegar tarde —le recordó la chica—. La anciana Kaede despertó con un resfriado… y sabes que yo no puedo con todos los niños —la mirada de Azumi miró un punto perdido del piso, pero al sentir la mano de Rin en su hombro, volvió a verla.

—Llegaré lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo? Compraré de una vez las medicinas—aseguró acomodándose su zapato izquierdo. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, había recordado algo—. ¿Hoy no vienen las dos mujeres del sindicato? Es día de adopción, ¿no?

La institución tenía varias casas hogar por diferentes puntos de todo Japón. La casa de la anciana Kaede sólo era una más, sin embargo, ella era una de las líderes más importantes y su nombre tenía mucho prestigio: se había ganado el respeto de los directores y de todos los empleados del sindicato debido a la dedicación que tenía con los niños. Su trabajo y ahora, el de Rin también, era cuidar de los pequeños como si fueran suyos y el del sindicato, hacer entrevistas y encontrarles un hogar.

Azumi asintió.

—Otra inspección —y también, se aseguraban de que todo estuviera bajo control. Si sucediera lo contrario, la anciana Kaede se tendría que ir. Esa era otra razón para no llegar tarde—. Uh, Rin… ¿qué le dirás al Detective Taisho?, ¿te permitirá faltar?

¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo... cómo pudo olvidarlo? Era tanto revoltijo en su cabeza que había olvidado por completo que trabajaba con él. Por todos los cielos, ¿en verdad era tan distraída? Pero así eran las cosas: después de tener un día casi del sueño, venía la triste y pesada realidad.

Ausentarse casi todo el día de ayer le trajo consecuencias: los niños se pusieron insoportables, la anciana Kaede pescó un gran resfriado ya que tuvo que salir a comprar comida debajo de esa casi tormenta. Azumi tuvo que preparar los alimentos y no resultó ser algo bueno, todos se olvidaban que no sabía cocinar por sí sola. Nadie limpió la cocina, ni la sala, ni el comedor, ni los pasillos, ni los cuartos: Azumi se tuvo que encargar de mandar a los niños a la cama y después, estuvo al tanto de la salud de la abuela. Cuando Rin entró a la casa se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver todo el desorden y sin pensar más las cosas, se puso a recoger: había sido demasiado que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en una posición completamente incómoda en uno de los pequeños sillones, que para el colmo, estaban llenos de chocolate y caramelo.

Despertó con su cabello duro, malestar en su cuerpo, dolor en su cuello y una terrible migraña. Azumi y su abuela no la podían ver en ese estado: «yo no puedo enfermarme, no puedo enfermarme. Dependen de mí, no puedo sentirme mal», se repitió una y otra vez mientras avanzaba como podía hacia el pequeño armario donde mantenían la medicina: se tomó dos pastillas para la migraña, se metió a bañar y la molestia en su cuerpo disminuyó. Era menos, después de todo y su plan funcionó: Azumi no se percató de una anomalía en su estado de ánimo, sólo quedaba el dolor en su cuello, pero era lo de menos.

Soltó un suspiro y sus hombros se encogieron al instante: cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya estaba afuera y caminaba con dirección a la farmacia, alzó su vista al cielo y entrecerró un poco sus ojos: ¿habrá valido la pena el estar casi todo el día anterior con su Señor que haciendo sus deberes en el orfanato? Se sintió egoísta por un momento, pero la respuesta era sí. Había valido toda la maldita pena del mundo y si tuviera la oportunidad… repetiría el día de ayer.

Se abrazó a sí misma al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de él y se sonrojó al caer en cuenta que había llorado en su pecho, ¡pero qué pena! ¿Qué habrá pensado de ella cuando entró a su auto? ¿Se habrá burlado o simplemente… ignoró aquel gesto?

—Lo ignoró —se dijo sin titubear y de repente, su cuerpo se congeló en medio de la acera, estorbando a las personas que venían detrás de ella. Su cerebro la había hecho detenerse debido a la gran cuestión (o tal vez, descubrimiento) que le presentó—. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta… de mis sentimientos?

Un leve empujón la trajo a la realidad: sintió nuevamente que la migraña regresaba y sin mirar a las personas que yacían a su alrededor, continuó su camino. ¿Qué hará ahora? Aquello fue muy obvio, debía ser ciego o realmente… ¡tonto! Si no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Y Rin esperaba que fuera las dos cosas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo tomando la bolsa con las medicinas. Con su abuela enferma, se le haría casi imposible ir a trabajar con su Señor: no podía dejarla sola y menos con las dos mujeres del sindicato; tenía que estar ahí, después de todo, cuando el momento llegué, ella será la representante de esa casa hogar.

Así que tampoco podía quedar mal ante los ojos de sus superiores. No si en verdad quería heredar el orfanato. —No me queda de otra, debo faltar —murmuró sintiendo que aquello era su perdición.

«Hoy no podré verlo», ¿para qué hacerse la tonta? Eso era lo que más le dolía: no iba poder estar al pendiente de él. Sólo quedaba, seguirle el rastro con ayuda de las noticias y claro, éstas no informaban todo.

Una vez más, tuvo miedo.

—¿Una moneda?

—¿Eh…? —la chica parpadeó desorientada: tenía en frente a un señor indigente que mantenía sus dos manos extendidas hacia su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo, duro y lleno de basura, tenía demasiada ropa encima y toda estaba llena de hoyos. No estaba más por decir que estaba lleno de tierra y olía algo mal.

—Una moneda, por favor, para comer —repitió el señor cuyo rostro mantenía escondido por la gorra color café de un suéter que traía. Rin hizo una mueca, por el tono de la voz pudo descifrar que era un adulto joven.

La chica dejó caer su mochila y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. Con una seña le pidió al desconocido que esperara y comenzó a buscar entre sus libros el pobre almuerzo que se había preparado: se trataba de un simple lonche de jamón con un jugo de naranja. Qué más daba, ella podía comprarse algo en la universidad. Aprovechó que tenía su mochila abierta y metió de una vez las medicinas de su abuela.

—Aquí tiene —ofreció extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa—. Espero y lo disfrute.

—¿En… en serio? —la chica asintió y volvió a sonreír cuando el hombre tomó la comida—. ¡Gracias señorita, muchas gracias! Es usted buena, ¡muy buena!

—No hay nada que agradecer… ¡dios, voy tarde! —como siempre. Se acomodó el tirante de su mochila al hombro y echó andar despidiéndose de ese señor con su mano. Al menos había hecho algo bueno por alguien el día de hoy, eso le alegraba.

El envoltorio del sándwich cayó al piso ocasionando que unas miradas acusadoras lo señalaran en silencio. El hombre dio media vuelta ignorando esos gestos y siguió con su camino.

Era un rico sándwich, después de todo.

«No tendrás su alma… pero te pareces en algo a ella, Rin». Y una enferma sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante aquel descubrimiento.

* * *

Había estudiantes en el patio principal. Aquello la tranquilizó, había llegado a tiempo.

—¡Rin! —saludó Harumi al lograr visualizarla entre un grupo de chicos.

—Oh, ¡hola! —regresó el gesto caminando hacia ella.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —y ante esa pregunta, obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tomarte tu tiempo? —reprimió entre juegos.

—Hubo un pequeño impertinente está vez, lo juro.

El contraataque de Harumi se quedó en el aire. Había logrado ver a Kohaku y debido a su aspecto, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no pudo haber dormido la noche anterior. Tenía varios años de amistad con él y se podría decir que lo conocía a la perfección, también, ¿influía sus sentimientos hacia él? Tal vez. Ya que también sospechaba que algo malo le había ocurrido.

—Hey, Kohaku —lo llamó sin necesidad de alzar tanto la voz. El chico, algo pausado, volteó a verlas. Las dos chicas lo saludaron y él les sonrió por unos segundos.

—Harumi, ¿sabes si algo malo le pasa? —la aludida la miró algo sorprendida: así que sus sospechas no eran delirios. Estaba en lo cierto.

—No lo sé, ayer en la tarde hablé con él y bueno… estaba emocionado ya que después de casi un año y medio, volverá a ver a su hermana.

—¡Tiene una hermana! —atajó sorprendida—, ¿por qué yo no estaba enterada de eso?

—Él no suele hablar mucho de ella. Es muy raro… ¡Kohaku! —está vez, gritó e invitó a que se acercara a ellas; el chico miró a su alrededor, ¿acaso se escondía de alguien?—. Algo malo le está sucediendo… —dijo sin más y Rin los miraba con algo de preocupación.

Kohaku no logró dar más que tres simples pasos cuando el profesor Miroku lo detuvo. ¿Estaba en problemas, hizo algo malo? El profesor, amablemente (al parecer), lo guió entre la multitud de estudiantes, perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigas.

—¿Habrá tenido algún problema en su materia? —cuestionó Rin ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Harumi no contestó. Aun tenía la mirada de Kohaku grabada en su mente: estaba triste y sin brillo. Él no era de los que mostraban ese lado en público; siempre se muestra alegre, despierto y risueño. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

—Kohaku —susurró comenzando a sentirse impotente.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho y los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a sus aulas correspondientes. Todos menos él.

—¿Me ausentaré mucho?

—Tranquilo, se harán los arreglos correspondientes para que esto no afecte en tus calificaciones —respondió brindándole unos golpecitos de aliento en su hombro. El profesor Miroku siempre contagiaba sus sonrisas, pero esta vez, no lo logró.

Kohaku se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un punto perdido mientras era guiado por su superior.

—¿Y quién hará los arreglos correspondientes respecto a mis amigos? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

Miroku entreabrió su boca pero decidió no articular nada. Era mejor dejar las cosas así: era todavía un niño el cual alejarán de todo su entorno social, ¿era justo? No, claro que no. Pero era necesario.

—Piénsalo de este modo: en estos momentos, alejarte de ellas es la mejor opción. Las estás protegiendo.

La mandíbula del menor se apretó: esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

* * *

Mini capítulo extra:

La sombrilla rosa de la Señorita Higurashi se abrió, esperaba a InuYasha quien seguía dándole instrucciones al menor. Al parecer ya se había tomado todo con más calma aunque sabía muy bien que no podía dirigir toda la historia sin preguntar o protestar. Algo le decía, que Kohaku todavía no razonaba lo que significaba ser un exterminador.

Y no, aquello no es algo con lo que puedes adaptarte en menos de una hora.

—Así que mañana a primera hora te quiero en la oficina, empezarás a entrenar conmigo, ¿entiendes? —el hanyou sonrió con altanería—. No sabes el infierno que te espera, no soy un oponente fácil de vencer.

Kagome suspiró.

—Basta InuYasha, es hora de irnos.

—¡A primera hora! —recordó dejando al chico inmóvil en el umbral de la entrada. Aun seguía procesando las palabras que su director… demonio… monstruo… perro… ¡ese ser! Le dijo.

—Pelear… ¿con usted? —balbuceó mirándole de arriba abajo varias veces deteniéndose por fin en dos cositas muy poco peculiares. ¿Son de verdad?— ¡E... espere! —logró gritar.

—¿Uh? —los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron curiosos y después se entrecerraron refunfuñando por lo bajo— ¿Pero qué…? Me puedes decir, ¿qué haces?

—Eh… ¿son de verdad? Se sienten como si lo fuera pero aun así… —las orejas. No podía dejarlo ir sin tocarle las orejas—. ¡Auch!

—No vuelvas a tocarme así, mocoso —su puño sobre su cabeza había sido la manera en que había desquitado su ira. Aunque todavía se sentía ultrajado, lo delataba al tronar sus garras.

—InuYasha… —la voz de Kagome lo puso en alerta.

—¡No me jodas, él me tocó sin permiso…!

—¡Abajo! —y el collar que yacía en su cuello se iluminó. Su peso se hizo más pesado y lo obligó a dar contra el piso, cayendo a pies de Kohaku.

—No… no es justo… ¿por qué…?

Esta vez, su frente dolió. Y mucho.

**Nota final: ** Sufrí de un gran bloqueo con este capítulo kdjfhadkjfad me estresa cuando eso sucede y últimamente me sucede muy seguido -.-. En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado *-*. La verdad no supe como poner el capítulo extra xd, esa fue la única manera que vi para acomodarlo xd. En sí, este capítulo termina con la conversación de Kohaku y Miroku :-)

¡Muchísimas gracias por los que siguen, comentan y tienen como favorito a esta historia! Me hacen sentir kdjfhksjdaflasdg (sí, así, lol)

Comentarios

_ Cleoru Misumi: _¡Gracias por comentar el capítulo! Sesshomaru es y siempre será un enigma, incluso en las fanfics xd. Ohh, faltan varios capítulos para saber qué es lo que oculta e_e y créeme, no tendrás ni idea jojo, soy mala dd, ¡espero y disfrutes de este capítulo!

_M.J. Hayden: _Me encantó que me comentarás en cada capítulo dkjfhdsjkf eres un amor, ¿lo sabes? Por fin pude actualizarlo xd, lamento mucho la espera, como siempre, sufrí de un bloqueo pero, ¡bendita sea Rin! Su personalidad hizo que desglosara lo demás sin problema, me rescató xd y bueno, sobre qué le pasó a Rin de la época Feudal... dfkjhajdf no diré nada, todavía faltan otras cosas qué descubrir, no hay que saltarse escenas (-8, ¡muchas gracias por leerme preciosa! *-*

_JANET-KNUL: _¡Gracias por unirte a esta historia! :'), es un honor para mí que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer los doce capítulos y agradezco también tu comentario *-*. Bueno, hay muchas dudas ahora, lo sé, pero conforme esto avance la mayoría de las dudas se irán despejando. Lo de Jaken, los demonios y el porqué Sesshomaru no salvó a Rin antes. Todo esto será resuelto :-). Espero y me sigas acompañando en esta enredosa historia LOL, se vienen muchas sorpresas ~

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 14 Falta

**Disclaimer:** No tengo el derecho sobre los personajes de InuYasha. Los OOC posibles y la trama son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 14 Falta.**

El lápiz que yacía entre los labios de Rin recibió frecuentes mordidas ante el estado de inquietud que tuvo al no encontrar el pequeño papel que el Señor Jaken le había dado en su segundo día de trabajo.

La mesa de su pupitre estaba lleno de sus libros, lápices y marca textos. Había vaciado completamente su mochila pero ese maldito papel no salía, comenzaba a desesperase y el tener ese mechón rebelde de su cabello obstruyéndole su vista hizo que perdiera los estribos por un instante. Dejó la mochila por unos segundos para poder hacerse su divertida coleta, al terminar, cerró sus ojos y contó hasta tres: necesitaba calmarse, debía recordar donde había guardado la hoja…

—Oh, claro —murmuró emocionada abriendo el compartimiento de enfrente y dio un pequeño grito de emoción al ver la hoja blanca en la profundidad de la bolsa—. ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó agitando el pequeño papel ignorando por completo que había llamado la atención de los pocos compañeros que seguían en el aula de clase y no había tiempo de dar explicaciones ni morirse de la vergüenza.

Como pudo, volvió a meter todos sus libros y útiles dentro de su mochila sin importar si estos sufriesen algún maltrato, se colgó el tirante en su hombro y salió disparada del salón hacia la cabina telefónica de la universidad. Miró los relojes que yacían colgados en algunos de los pasillos durante su rápido recorrido percatándose de que pronto sería la hora de su salida, tenía poco tiempo así que aceleró más su paso esquivando a los estudiantes que yacían fuera de los salones, brincó uno que otro escalón tropezándose varias veces. Estuvo a punto de caer pero bendito sea que nadie estaba en esos momentos para verla.

En el exterior fue más fácil moverse y la cabina ya no se encontraba tan lejos que podía divisarla sin problema alguno y para su suerte, al llegar, una chica estaba saliendo de ahí dejándole la puerta abierta. Rin agradeció el gesto y entró sacando el papel de la bolsa de su saco azul.

Exhaló por fin todo el aire que contuvo durante esa pequeña carrera personal y tocó su corazón al tiempo que trataba de volver a mantener una respiración normal. Al sentir sus latidos menos agitados, tomó el teléfono y echó una mirada rápida a la hoja para después, marcar los números que estaban plasmados en ella.

Se suponía que ese era el teléfono de la casa del señor Sesshomaru y se suponía que el Señor Jaken siempre contestaba las llamadas y en verdad esperaba que fuese verdad: no quería enfrentarse a su jefe al decirle que faltaría ese día a su trabajo…

La línea se estaba conectando y en el momento en que escuchó los timbres al otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ni pudo contener el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago: estaba marcando a la casa de su jefe, ¿cómo sería escuchar su voz a través del teléfono? Apretó un poco más el aparato, debía contener su nerviosismo, después de todo, hablaría con el pequeño señor Jaken, no había nada que temer.

Un momento, ¿temer? Parpadeó anonadada, ¿por qué debía temerle a su señor?...

_—Casa de Taisho Sesshomaru…_

No es como si él fuese a lastimarla o algo así. No lo haría, él se lo dijo… dios, ¡se lo dijo!, «Te cuidaré a ti», sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar aquellas palabras provenientes del Detective. En verdad se lo había dicho… ¿eso significaba algo, uh, especial…?

—_¡Quién habla, responda! Uy, gente que sólo hace que pierda el tiempo… _—la chillona voz del señor Jaken logró hacerla reaccionar; parpadeó un par de veces y agitó levemente la cabeza: no era momento de andar delirando con sus tonterías.

—Ah…, esto… ¿Señor Jaken? —balbuceó un poco tomando el teléfono con sus dos mano y miró hacia el exterior de la cabina.

—¿Rin? —al parecer, se había sorprendido ante su llamada—. Niña tonta, estaba a punto de colgarte, ¿te pasa algo? Te escuchas más rara de lo normal —la chica sonrió.

—No, no es nada malo… bueno, no sé si lo sea señor Jaken. Yo pienso que no, pero ya sabe como es el Señor Sesshomaro y pues…

—¡Al grano! —atajó haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos:

—Por cuestiones personales no podré asistir hoy a trabajar, ¡hágale saber mis disculpas al Señor Sesshomaru! Como sea, lo veré mañana, ¡adiós! —soltó todo sin ni siquiera tomar aire que por un momento, le fue difícil entender lo que decía al pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero pudo procesar las palabras y al saber que le colgaría, el hombre gritó a todo pulmón que ni siquiera lo intentara. Rin abrió dudosa su ojo izquierdo al escuchar las palabras de su compañero y se mordió el labio inferior esperando que sólo la haya detenido para decirle un "no hay problema, te veo mañana".

—¿No vendrás? ¿Qué…? Pero, cómo… tú… ¿no vendrás? —ahora, el hombre balbuceó—. ¿¡Y se puede saber la razón!? ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto al Señor…!

—Hoy tengo que hacer algo que es muy importante para mí Señor Jaken —interrumpió bajando la voz—. Fue mi error no avisarle con más tiempo, en verdad, se me había olvidado por completo, ¿sabe? He tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero… simplemente es algo a lo que no puedo pasar por alto. En verdad, lo siento pero, ¡lo que haré es más importante que ir a limpiar una casa! —exclamó tratando de no alzar más la voz.

Fue increíble, pero lo había dicho. Perfecto, aquella frase era su despido, de seguro pero, no importaba o más bien, no debía importarle: aquel trabajo no era algo permanente después de todo y debía hacerse la idea. Por otro lado, lo del orfanato sería su vida, su soporte, su todo: ella se había propuesto la meta de ser la sucesora de la anciana Kaede y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso ni siquiera… ni siquiera un amor platónico.

—Rin, ¿qué dijiste…?

—Me tengo que ir señor Jaken, me necesitan en mi casa. Una vez más, lo siento y si aun me lo permiten, iré el día de mañana a explicar lo sucedido personalmente al Señor Sesshomaru.

—Rin… ¡Rin! —había colgado.

Llenó sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó al sentir que era necesario. Bien, nada salió como esperaba: pudo haber sido un aviso común y corriente ¡pero no! Rin y su gran bocota.

Y la verdad era que no quería renunciar a su trabajo de medio tiempo al cuál debió de haber ido ya que había dejado ahí su bicicleta, ¡rayos! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? En verdad que había empezado mal ese día y para colmo, el dolor de cabeza regresaba, ¿seguía valiendo la pena la malpasada de la noche anterior? Oh sí, valía toda la maldita pena.

—Hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas —se dijo a sí misma poniendo un pie fuera del campus—: estoy haciendo ejercicio —y dicho esto, comenzó a correr.

Una mujer, de veinte años, cabello largo color café y ojos del mismo color, esbelta que vestía una blusa sencilla color rosa, un pantalón verde y botines del mismo color que su cabello miró confundida a la chica que había salido de esa manera del campus. Los jóvenes cada vez más locos, ¿o es que la vida no era tan sencilla y tranquila como solía ser?

El viento primaveral rosó el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que su larga cabellera jugara en el aire.

Había vuelto y no de la mejor manera: esta vez, no traía buenas noticias y sabía muy bien, que ella tampoco recibiría algo grato. Así es como funcionaba la vida, como un boomerang: al lanzarlo, se llevaba cosas buenas y malas y al tiempo, aquello que se llevó, regresaba a ti tarde o temprano y lo que regresó a ella fue…

—Kohaku —susurró apretando el tirante de su bolso—. Llegó el momento de afrontar esto juntos…

* * *

—… ¡lo que haré es más importante que ir a limpiar una casa!

—Rin, ¿qué dijiste? —soltó el hombrecillo mirando de reojo a su señor.

Se encontraban en el despacho del detective. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su cómoda silla oyendo muy apenas la conversación que su sirviente estaba teniendo con Rin: al saber que ella llamaba, creyó que había pasado algo "importante" pero al ser descartada aquella idea por la misma muchacha, continuó con lo suyo: un maldito papeleo sobre los últimos asesinatos llevado por distintos demonios.

Pero su atención volvió a recaer en esa conversación al escuchar las palabras de Rin. Tenía agallas, debía admitirlo o simplemente no sabía medir sus palabras ni las consecuencias que atraía debido a estas.

Sin más, se puso de pie desactivando el altavoz notando que había logrado exaltar a Jaken. Últimamente se alteraba con cualquier cosa, eso comenzaba a fastidiarle de alguna manera, ¿ahora qué demonios le sucedía a su sirviente? En fin, no importaba: se le pasaría tarde o temprano.

Tomó el saco azul marino que se encontraba descansando en la silla de "invitados" y sin decirle nada más al hombrecillo, salió del departamento.

El cuerpo de Jaken se destensó al ver a su amo salir y colgó el teléfono. Rin no cambiaba por nada, ¿verdad? Nunca supo medir el peligro y nunca aprenderá a hacerlo.

* * *

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila ¿la razón? Los niños estaban en la escuela. Azumi le quitó un gran peso a Rin ayudándole a recoger lo que faltaba de la casa, incluyendo el gran patio trasero. Mientras tanto, ella cuidó de la anciana Kaede y preparó bocadillos y el té mientras las dos mujeres del sindicato hacían su gran aparición.

Esos días del mes en que ellas pisaban la casa, eran de suma importancia para Rin que todo se encontrara bajo control. Ellas simplemente no venían a traer papelería de los niños que llegaban o se iban (o a traer a los niños mismos), no, ellas venían a hacer un reporte y a juzgar sobre cómo iban marchando las cosas por ahí, ellas eran las voceras de los jefes y sí ellas notaban algo mal, inmediatamente lo reportaban y hacían que aquello desapareciese. Y en esos momentos, a la que juzgaban de sobre manera era a Rin: desde que se enteraron de la decisión de la anciana Kaede de hacerla su sucesora, sus inspecciones hacia ella se han hecho cada vez más estrictas. No era porque estuvieran en su contra sino porque manejar una casa hogar no era tan sencillo como parece y menos si es una de las más importantes de Japón: Rin debía estar preparada al cien o sino, podía decirle adiós a ese lugar.

Y ella no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese: una desconocida no iba a manejar el hogar que la anciana Kaede construyó.

Como siempre, las dos mujeres y la anciana Kaede se encerraban en su sala privada a platicar, primero, de cosas no tan importantes, luego, venía la merienda y después, los negocios. Una sesión tan sencilla que para Rin se le hace lo más eterno e infernal del mundo.

Azumi se había ido a descansar a su habitación y Rin se mostró una vez más ante el espejo esperando que su sencillo kimono luciese impecable: era color rosa pálido con líneas delgadas color blanco y el obi era de un rosa más fuerte. A ella no le gustaba ese color, pero creyó que tal vez algo neutral se vería bien.

La plática sin importancia estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía, y era momento de hacer su aparición con la bandeja de comida, para después, quedarse a escuchar sobre el papeleo. En total aquella visita duraba dos horas sino era que se pasaban treinta minutos exactos.

Con cuidado, cargó la bandeja con los bocadillos y el té. «Bien, llegó el momento», se dijo a sí misma acercándose a la puerta corrediza.

—Pero sé que mi marido me ama, a pesar de su extraño comportamiento —finalizó una de las mujeres a lo que Rin rodó sus ojos. La reconoció inmediatamente: Minamoto Ren. Una señora que estaba en sus cuarenta y siempre se la pasaba hablando de sus problemas matrimoniales.

—Me alegra que te estés tomando todo con calma —complementó su compañera, Okumura Hana, misma edad que Ren quien simplemente no le importa los problemas de su "amiga", pero le gusta escucharla contar sus relatos sin fin—. Bien, a lo que hemos venido —dijo y Rin alzó su brazo dispuesta a abrir la puerta—: el niño puede que sea un problema, aun así, ¿está dispuesto a aceptarlo? No es por ofender, pero no creo que para alguien de su edad, sea el indicado a permanecer aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ren ocasionando que Rin se apartara de la puerta, escondiéndose. ¿No es el indicado?—. Tenemos otras solicitudes de otras casas hogar quienes están dispuestos a cuidarlo y mantener todo bajo control y para ser honestas, creo que es la mejor opción…

—Agradezco su preocupación —atajó Kaede—. Sí es muy bien cierto que ya no tengo la misma energía que antes: estoy vieja, sufro de dolor de huesos y me enfermo con facilidad. Pero les recuerdo que tengo a una perfecta ayudante que pronto será mi sucesora y les aseguro, señora, que el niño estará en perfectas condiciones si se lo dejamos a su cuidado.

Rin sonrió con melancolía.

—Pero, ¡eso implicaría incluirla en esta situación!

—No veo nada de malo en eso —atacó—. Se enterará tarde o temprano, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con el pequeño?

—Anciana Kaede, Rin es muy joven para meterla en todo este lío, ¿no cree? Pienso que es mejor mandar al niño en otra casa hogar y cuando Rin esté en sus veinte, se accederá a contarle toda la verdad —concluyó Okumura—, será lo mejor para ella y para el menor.

El entrecejo de Rin se frunció ante la confusión de esas palabras. Había un secreto, al parecer, uno muy importante que incluía a todos los trabajadores de la casa hogar… pero, ¿por qué no quieren que ella lo sepa? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Dos toques secos llamó la atención de la joven: alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Con pesadez y refunfuñando por lo bajo, se alejó de la habitación procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, después de todo, lo que hizo fue espiar una conversación privada y si la descubrían, estaba segura que sería su perdición. Acomodó la falda de su Kimono al tiempo que caminaba y se llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja: sea quien sea, no llegó en un buen momento.

El camino de piedras del pequeño patio delantero se hizo en ese momento molesto para sus pies: en verdad necesitaba más sobre aquel "misterio", pero bueno… si es importante, la anciana Kaede se lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano, ¿no? Debía hacerlo.

Su boca se entreabrió ante la sorpresa: jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta fuese… fuese él.

—Señor Sesshomaru —sususurró—, ¿qué… qué hace aquí? —pero la mirada dura y fría de su jefe pudo decirle que no venía simplemente a saludar.

* * *

La anciana Kaede se quedó callada por varios minutos analizando la situación, ella quería al niño en su casa. Era la mejor opción, él debía estar ahí pero… sus compañeras tenían razón en algo: Rin era demasiado joven para estar involucrada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el menor?

—Lo están viendo nuestros mejores psicólogos: el niño vio como asesinaban a su padre… no es algo fácil de llevar.

—No, por supuesto que no —murmuró alzando su mirada—. Y díganme, ¿qué clase de demonio es?

—Un zorro —respondieron las dos al unísono.

Vaya, su primer demonio en treinta años…

—Lo quiero —dijo sin más—. Él vivirá aquí. —Las dos mujeres voltearon a verse entre sí.

—Se le es difícil para el niño mantener su disfraz humano, es inestable por estos momentos, ¿quiere arriesgarse? ¿Qué hay sobre Rin y esa niña, Azumi?

—Tomaré el riesgo.

Hace treinta años que no le llegaban pequeños youkais y años más tarde, ante la llegada de Rin, decidió que era mejor así seguir: aceptando simplemente niños ya que se había dicho así misma que no metería a su pequeña en los líos del gobierno pero, conforme la niña creció, vio potencial en ella y supo que ella podía manejar el lugar manteniendo al mismo tiempo el control sobre los niños youkais que venían buscando un hogar.

Rin tenía un gran corazón y estaba segura que no le negaría un techo a nadie. No importaba si no fuese de raza humana.

«Tengo tu primera prueba, hija».

**Nota final:** Un zorrito *-*, ¿quién será? dfkjshkfjhd y ¿cómo creen que le vaya a Rin con Sesshomaru? xd, sólo espero que no la mate :c hahaha ok no xd, ¡gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews!

* * *

M.J. Hayden: todos deberían preocuparse por Kohaku kldfsaf sabes que soy mala... y puedo explotar mucho a los personajes e.e, pero sí, pobre de él :c ya no tendrá una vida normal. Y no te diré quién es el sujeto del sándwich :D sólo diré que no trae para nada buenas noticias para ningún personaje :D, te quiero May *-*

JANET-KNUL: así es, el vagabundo al que Rin le ofreció su comida no es alguien cualquiera e_e, pronto descubrías quién es... o tal vez no (?) lkfhdfjkgd xd, ¡muchas gracias por leer! *-*

Cleoru Misumi: es una mala costumbre que no me puedo quitar XD lleno de enigmas mis historias, me gusta jugar con la mente de las lectoras e.e kdjfhsadf eso no es cierto :c... aunque a veces sí, soy mala y las ponga a pensar jiji xd, ¡muchas gracias por leer! *-*


	16. Chapter 15 Sueldo

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos del manga/anime "InuYasha" no me pertenecen. Los OOC posibles & la trama son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 15 Sueldo. **

Tuvo un leve recuerdo, de cuando era más joven y le gustaba meterse en problemas con sus compañeros de clase; tenía ocho años entonces. Sus ojos se abrieron ante aquel descubrimiento, ¿han pasado once años ya? ¿Tan rápido? Entonces, se encogió de hombros y exhaló sin fuerzas regresando a esos días: en su grupo, siempre eran tres lo que hacían el desorden, incluyéndolo, y era a él al único que mandaban a la oficina del Director, ¿por qué? Por tonto. Nunca supo cómo defenderse de sus superiores, como los otros y sobre todo, era lento y torpe: los profesores siempre lo veían sólo a él en el acto, así que lo tomaban como único culpable. Además, era demasiado _bueno_ para inculpar a sus compañeros.

Pero que idiota. Y ahora, por algún motivo, sentía que regresaba a esos tiempos: se había metido en un gran problema, exceptuando que por primera vez, él no tuvo nada qué ver. Y ahora, que si anda de lento, torpe o distraído, le costaría su propia vida y la de muchas personas más. Eso estaba… mal.

Alzó con lentitud y sigilo su cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina del "Director"; su hermana estaba allí dentro y fue ella misma quién prohibió su entrada por medio de la señorita Kagome. No quería verlo, lo sabía y estaba bien, él tampoco quería verla: ninguno de los dos estaba listo aún para afrontarse y Kohaku, en algún momento, deseó que aquella estúpida reunión no terminase nunca ya que sabía que, en cuanto alguien, quién sea, saliera por aquella puerta, significaba una cosa: la "guerra" ya estaba en marcha. Y él no quería porque nada de eso era real, ¿verdad? No importaba cuánto le doliese las heridas de sus manos o de sus costillas, nada era real. Ni siquiera el entrenamiento con el señor InuYasha lo fue, no… no… ¡nada debía ser real!

«No lloraré —se repitió escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos—. Yo soy fuerte, por eso… ¡no debo llorar!»

—Es… es… ¡imposible! —mientras tanto, en la oficina, el ambiente se tensó tanto al grado que podía cortarse con el simple movimiento de un brazo—. Ningún ser puede ser capaz de eso —aseguró Kagome apretando más su puño contra su pecho.

—Esa es la información que logré recolectar —murmuró Sango esquivando la vista de sus compañeros—. No puede ser un montón de mentiras, todos, todos me dijeron lo mismo.

—La barrera no puede ser destruida: la única persona capaz de hacerlo… es… la misma mujer que la creó —terminó tomando asiento en un estado ausente. Su frustración había sido delatada por la expresión en su rostro: puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y se tomó la cabeza con fuerza—. Y ella lleva muerta más de quinientos años. El sello no puede ser roto, no puede…

—Kagome —habló fuerte y claro el hanyou apretando un poco el hombro de su compañera, tratando de calmarla. Y al parecer, lo logró: el tacto de su mano con la de él, se lo confirmó.

—¿Tienes información del demonio, Sango? —cuestionó el profesor Miroku, quién meditaba de la situación al otro lado de la habitación y esa otra pregunta, sólo logró sofocar más el lugar.

InuYasha logró notar el repentino cambio en la respiración de la exterminadora y con el simple hecho de observar como la mujer seguía decidida en desviar aún más su mirada, supo que la respuesta no iba a hacer alentadora.

—N-no es un youkai —murmuró captando la atención de los presentes—. Es un hanyou. —Ahora, toda la atención fue hacia InuYasha.

¿Pero que acababa de decir? ¿Qué acaso Sango se había vuelto loca? Eso… ¡era imposible! ¿Un maldito mitad bestia con semejante poder? InuYasha simplemente se negó a tragarse ese montón de mierda. Era mentira, todo lo que ella decía, ¡era mentira!— No —soltó sin más y se dirigió a una de las paredes para recargarse, cerrar sus ojos, cruzarse de brazos y desconectarse de aquella conversación. Ya nada tenía sentido.

—¡Es verdad! —aseguró la exterminadora poniéndose de pie—. InuYasha, ¡mírame! —exigió sin moverse y Kagome sólo se encogió de hombros: ella tampoco podía creerlo, pero, pudo notar que Miroku, sí: estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado, acaso, ¿él también sabía algo?

—¿Sabes el nombre? —aquella otra pregunta provino nuevamente del _profesor_. Sango lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y al pasar una gran cantidad de saliva, asintió.

—Es "Naraku" —respondió observando por fin el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros—. Un _hanyou _de más de quinientos años, el tiempo que lleva la sacerdotisa de muerta.

Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron de golpe.

—Ya veo, en resumen —atajó Miroku—: Nos estamos enfrentando a un hanyou llamado Naraku cuyo propósito es desvanecer la barrera creada por la sacerdotisa Kikyo para así, poder atacar este mundo… interesante —finalizó viendo la ventana de la oficina, captando su atención en los pocos estudiantes que yacían en el patio.

—Y ese tal… Naraku, ¿tiene aliados? —la seriedad en la voz de InuYasha sólo podía indicar una cosa: se lo tomó personal y Kagome sabía el porqué. Por eso mismo, no supo si seguir hablando o no.

Ya lo había notado muchas veces, se podía decir, que desde que lo conoció. Su desinterés se volvía en preocupación y furia en el momento en que una situación involucraba a la sacerdotisa ya fallecida. Kagome ya no tenía lugar en esos momentos.

—Todos mis contactos lo negaron.

—¿Y cómo es? —los labios de Sango se fruncieron.

—Nadie lo sabe.

Los ojos de InuYasha indicaron un directo "estás bromeando, ¿cierto?", pero la seriedad de Sango respondió por si sola aquella acusación: no lo hacía. Nadie nunca ha visto a ese maldito ser, más sin embargo, todos sabían de él. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Cómo enfrentarnos… a alguien que nadie conoce? —preguntó Kagome sin despegar la vista del escritorio.

Sango había llegado con mucha información pero al final, ¿les había servido de algo? Tal vez, entonces, ¿por qué seguían sintiéndose con las manos vacías?

—Necesito hablar con Sesshomaru —la voz de la exterminadora sacó a todos de sus pensamientos—. Él debe saber algo, trabaja en el lado oeste, ¿no? Tal vez… logró escuchar ese nombre, por más significante que haya sido en el momento.

InuYasha bufó.

—Él no vendrá y no lo volverá hasta dentro de una semana —le informó volteándole la cara—. En estos momentos… Sesshomaru tiene sus propios problemas —murmuró.

* * *

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio por uno segundos dando por finalizada aquella reunión. La anciana Kaede alzó su cansada vista hacia la puerta esperando a que su sucesora entrase con la bandeja del té, pero no pasó y ya llevaba diez minutos retrasada, ¿se habrá entretenido en algo o es que tal vez lo olvidó? Con eso de que no ha estado concentrada últimamente.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Rin? —Kaede soltó un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie pidiendo disculpas. No había de otro que ir a buscarla y esperar a que esto no lo tomen muy en serio las del sindicato.

—¿Uh? —exclamó por lo bajo: la bandeja yacía a un lado de la entrada, con el té en posición y varios bocadillos tirados alrededor.

Bien, un misterio resuelto, ahora, ¿dónde se encontraba Rin?

Afuera, en el patio principal. Cuestionándose qué demonios hacía su superior en la puerta de su casa, ¿acaso vino hasta acá para gritarle, despedirla? No, eso era tomarse mucha molestia y sabía que su Señor no era de esas personas que perdían su tiempo en esas tonterías. Pero la respuesta, no tardó en venir.

Los ojos de la joven pasearon de su rostro hacia su brazo derecho, dónde sostenía una bolsa cuyo logotipo y diseño pertenecían a una compañía telefónica. Sesshomaru alzó su brazo haciendo que la bolsa bailara en el aire y de este modo, confundida y parpadeando un par de veces, lo tomó.

—Considéralo tu primer sueldo —la chica entreabrió sus labios, estupefacta. ¿Qué acababa de decir…?

—Debe ser una broma —exclamó sacando una caja cuya imagen era el de un celular. No uno cualquiera, sino de los más nuevos: de esos con cámara de muchos mega píxeles, internet y con todo lo que te podías imaginar. Era absurdo, ella no podía aceptar algo así: para empezar, aquello no era equivalente a su salario, ¡ese celular costaba mucho más! Y… después de lo que le había dicho al Señor Jaken… no, simplemente no.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo por fin poniendo la caja dentro de la bolsa y trató de que Sesshomaru lo tomara de vuelta—. Es demasiado, no lo merezco. —bajó sus brazos mirándolo con extrañeza: su superior había sonreído, nuevamente, con esa maldita altanería.

—Tienes razón. No lo mereces, en absoluto.

Dicho esto, metió sus manos en la bolsa delanteras de su pantalón dando por terminada aquella visita. El rostro de Rin no podía ocultar el gran signo de interrogación, acaso, ¿se acababa de burlar de ella? Porque si era así, no lo entendió. No. No entendía absolutamente nada de él.

Llevó su vista nuevamente hacia la bolsa dónde yacía el aparato y la voz de Sesshomaru volvió a resonar en su cabeza: "no lo mereces, en absoluto". Su entrecejo se frunció, en verdad quería saber el significado de esas palabras: si tenía razón, entonces, ¿por qué le dejó el celular? No iba a aceptarlo, por su dignidad no iba a aceptar…

—Oh y Rin —su cuerpo se enderezó—, te quiero a las seis de la tarde. Tienes muchas cosas por hacer. —Parpadeó demasiadas veces, ¿todavía tenía el descaro de darle una instrucción?

—No puedo… —Sesshomaru encarnó una ceja.

—No te pedí tu opinión. Es una orden. —el ceño de la chica se volvió a fruncir. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Quién se cree usted que es para hablarme de esa manera!

Los pasos del detective se detuvieron sin prisa alguna y volteó a verlo con una pisca de diversión en sus ojos. Lo sabía, sí, estaba segurísima que toda esta situación le estaba divirtiendo, lo notaba en su rostro y veía a la perfección una sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

El cerebro de Rin se detuvo por una milésima de segundos. ¿Lo conocía? En verdad, ¿ya conocía al gran detective Taisho a la perfección como confirmar una sospecha así?... sí.

—Tu jefe —respondió sin alzar su voz—. La persona a la cual le debes _tu vida_ —la respiración de Rin se cortó—. ¿Acaso crees que tu deuda fue pagada? Apenas estás empezando, Rin, que no se te olvide.

—Creí que yo tenía mi derecho de decidir hasta donde continuar —susurró sintiendo como la bolsa se resbalaba de su agarre—. Usted… usted me dijo que…

—¿Acaso crees que yo, Sesshomaru, no cumpliré con mi palabra? —cuestionó endureciendo su mirada, ocasionando que Rin se sintiera pequeña ante su presencia, otra vez—. Sigues teniendo ese derecho, puedes irte cuando quieras. Pero —hizo una leve pausa y Rin desvió su vista al percatarse que la miraba de pies a cabeza: no quería que notase su sonrojo—, tú y yo sabemos que aún no es el momento.

Los labios de la muchacha se entreabrieron ante aquella aclaración. Sí, de alguna manera, tenía razón: todavía no era el momento para dejar ese trabajo de medio tiempo atrás. Para empezar, era demasiado pronto, no había que negarlo pero, había algo más que le decía que si tenía la oportunidad de estar ahí por más tiempo, la tomara, sin dudar. ¿Sería su estúpido enamoramiento hacia su superior o la ventaja de ganar un poco dinero extra para sus necesidades personales quién le dictaba aquel mandato? Maldición, eso no lo sabía con exactitud.

Pero lo haría, se quedaría. Aunque eso significase la constante burla y casi humillación por parte de Sesshomaru, porque eso era, de alguna manera, trataba de pisotearla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad… y Rin se dejaría, porque era una tonta descerebrada que estaba dispuesta a pasarle _casi_ todo con el simple hecho de estar un poco más a su lado porque…

_«Te cuidaré a ti»._

… sabía que, a pesar de todo eso, la estimaba. Lo hacía y eso significaba mucho para ella.

—Y… ¿qué tarea me tiene preparada, _señor?_ —cuestionó con aquella palabra entre dientes. Se sintió dolida consigo misma, esta vez, no logró recuperar el poco orgullo que tenía.

—Empacarás.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la respuesta—. ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

—Pasado mañana, partiré a Osaka: continuaré mis investigaciones en ese lugar junto con… Bankotsu.

No, no… ¿tan pronto? Bueno, sabía que su partida sería ya en unos días… ¡pero no en dos! Su mano izquierda (la cual, no sostenía la bolsa), se apretó contra su pecho mientras que contaba mentalmente hasta diez: el señor Sesshomaru iba a estar bien, tenía que repetírselo una y otra vez para no hacerle un escándalo como la noche anterior. Él iba a estar bien, es su trabajo y es experto en esa área. Nadie lograría hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

—De… de acuerdo —dijo sin más apretando su mano contra el marco de madera—, lo veré a esa hora —y ante el leve asentimiento de su señor, Rin cerró la gran puerta principal soltando un pesado suspiro.

Sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre el celular y nuevamente, frunció el ceño refunfuñando por lo bajo: no lo quería, simplemente no quería ese aparato. Ese "no lo mereces" por parte de él no le había gustado para nada… podía regalárselo a Azumi, ella siempre quiso uno, no estaría mal…

—¡Rin! —hablando de… —. ¿Qué haces aquí? La abuela Kaede te está buscando, al parecer la reunión ha termina… —calló de golpe al notar el aspecto sepulcral de su amiga, estaba pálida—. Rin, ¿sucedió algo?

—¿Re… reunión? —repitió ausente sin mostrar algún signo de sorpresa en su rostro—. Claro… —murmuró sin emoción comenzando a caminar—. Azumi, cuídame esto… no. Es tuyo, si lo quieres —finalizó dejándole la bolsa en su pecho.

Sí, ella no quería nada material. Simplemente… simplemente lo quería a _él._

_—_¿Pero qué demonios…? —murmuró Azumi en medio de una ola de confusión y curiosidad—. ¡Un celular!

* * *

—Hey… —saludó despacio y sin energías—, ¿cómo estás? —el simple hecho de negarse a verla respondía cualquier pregunta.

Sango mordió su labio inferior y miró a su alrededor buscando temas de conversación para romper el hielo con su hermano. En una situación distinta, esto no sería así: en otro momento, ella hubiese llegado de sus viajes con buenas anécdotas que contarle, con recuerdos de cada lugar que visitó para después, irse a pasear por ahí, no importaba dónde. Con el simple hecho de pasar un rato juntos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, sería diferente. Pero no. Ya nada podría ser como antes, no después de esto, ¿verdad? Sabía que debió de haberle dicho todo cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años, pero prefirió callar. Mierda, ella sólo quería mantenerlo a salvo pero… al parecer, era algo imposible. Sus destinos simplemente no era eso.

—Esto, ¿te lo hizo InuYasha? —cuestionó tomando sus manos con delicadeza, observando las palmas—. Ese tonto, me la pagará cuando lo vea —Kohaku ni se inmutó—. ¡Oye!, ¿qué te parece, si esta vez, entrenamos juntos? ¿Mh? ¿Estaría bien…?

El golpe en sus manos ocasionó que Sango lo dejase ir. Le miró estupefacta al tiempo que Kohaku se ponía de pie, permitiéndole ver su rostro por primera vez en un año.

—¿Esto es divertido para ti, hermana? ¡¿Eh?! —cuestionó soltando poco a poco toda la ira que mantenía en su interior—. Demonios, monstruos, exterminadores, ¡gente con orejas! ¡¿Esto es divertido?!

—Ko...haku

—¡¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme?! ¿Cuándo la cantidad de víctimas haya llegado al tope? —Sango negó aun sin poder realizar alguna oración congruente. Su hermano, ¿la odiaba? No… eso era lo que menos quería. Por favor, no—. Me mandaron a una guerra sin armas, ¿estás feliz? Yo… ¡yo ni siquiera sé si quiero formar parte de esto! —escupió tomándose la cabeza con algo de desesperación—. No sé si estoy listo para matar… ni ver gente… morir… yo…

—¡No lo hagas! —exclamó cortando los jadeos de su hermano—. No… si no quieres, no. No te obligaré, ¡no es tu guerra, no es tu problema! Kohaku, renuncia. Está bien —aseguró sonriendo procurando no temblar—, nadie se opondrá si lo haces. Es lo mejor… renuncia.

—Quién… ¿quién es?

Sango lo miró confundida. —¿De qué hablas?

—¿Quién es el que quiere matarnos...? ¿Quién es…?

—No tiene sentido decírtelo… —Kohaku rió con ironía.

—No tienen ni idea, ¿verdad? No lo cono…

—Su nombre es Naraku —los dos hermanos dirigieron su atención ante el profesor, quién, sin ninguna invitación, decidió a formar parte de la conversación—. Y no, no sabemos como es. Pero con saber su nombre es una ventaja, ¿quieres saber más?

—Miroku, no… —la voz de Sango no fue escuchada.

—Su objetivo es el exterminio: tanto de humanos como demonios. Aquellos que decidieron vivir con nosotros —explicó—. Razones no sabemos y en mi humilde opinión, no las necesito saber. ¿Quieres irte, Kohaku? Hazlo. No necesitamos de nuestro lado personas que duden acerca de su deber, porque Naraku no lo hará, ¿sabes? No lo hizo cuando asesinó a aquellos policías, a familias enteras, gente inocente. Así que si quieres irte, esta es tu oportunidad.

¿Familias? Nunca nadie mencionó algo así: ni en las noticias, radio o periódicos. Kohaku nunca escuchó acerca de todos esos asesinatos. ¿Es verdad? ¿Todo esto estaba ocurriendo? En verdad… ¿hay gente muriendo? Tal vez hasta estaba sucediendo mientras razonaba toda esa información.

—Mi…mierda —murmuró apretando sus puños.

—¿Kohaku? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —la mano de Miroku en su hombro detuvo su marcha y Sango apretó sus dientes por eso—. ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? ¿Por qué le calentaste la cabeza a mi hermano…?

—Porque lo necesitamos —dijo sin más callando de golpe a la exterminadora—. En estos momentos, necesitamos a todo ser viviente capaz de luchar. Sango —la llamó tomando sus manos—, no podemos estar en desventaja: la barrera no debe ser destruida.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Estoy consciente de ello, pero el saber que mi hermano se involucrará en esto… me hace sentir, asustada…

—Te recuerdo, mi querida Sango, que no estás sola. Aquí estoy yo para darte todo mi apoyo —la aludida sonrió.

—Gra… ¡ugh! ¡Demasiado apoyo!

Ese maldito hombre no había cambiado en nada: su cochina mano en la parte trasera de la exterminadora indicaba que seguía siendo el maldito pervertido de siempre. Al parecer los golpes no podían enderezar a un árbol torcido.

«Kohaku», lo nombró una vez más al notar que se alejaba. ¿Habrán hecho efecto aquellas palabras? Esperaba que no.

Aunque no dudaba, que su hermano era alguien fuerte.

—Mierda —repitió tratando de aflojar sus manos: si seguía apretándolas, se lastimaría más pero… no podía. La sensación de impotencia lo invadía sin control—. Lo haré, ¡lo haré! Pero no por ellos, ni por mi hermana. Lo haré por mí y por toda esa gente inocente… —cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡Lo haré!

**Nota final:** Sesshomaru se nos va (?) :c ¿qué habrá querido decirle a Rin? O: kjdfhkdsjfag y bueno, se reveló el villano... aunque xd... no debió ser tanta sorpresa u.u. En fin, muchísimas gracias por los follows, favoritos & reviews *-* endulzan mi oscura y cruel alma *-* dkjfhaskjgf ok no xd. Los quiero:D

* * *

M.J. Hayden: Shippo-chan.. chanchanchan (8) kjdfhskjdf :c maybe e.e' lol Ya no comas chocolate May, se te sube mucho el azúcar D: hahaha siento que lees con mucha desesperación.. Dalay (? esta historia está para llevarsela tranquila... LOL NOPE. Mentí, esta historia está para que mueras de la intriga y desesperación (eso vendrá después e.e) hahaha. Y sí, Sesshomaru la castigará... pronto e.e Te quiero preciosa:)!

Cleoru Misumi: LOL traviesa:$, sí, lo soy:$ pero ya se resolvió un misterio, supongo... aunque le agregué más hahahah. No me cansó de esto xd, ¡muchas gracias por leer!*-*

JANET-KNUL: Y llegó Sango *-*. Amo tanto su personaje que espero respetarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su personalidad, lástima que no está teniendo un buen progreso con Kohaku :c pero tranquila, la explicación de su familia vendrá pronto(: Y Seshomaru es un loquillo, ya quisiera que me regalasen un celular sin merecerlo :c hahah. Muchas gracias por leer *-*

KindYuuki : Bienvenida seas a esta historia :'3. Espero y todo esté siendo de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu review sdfkhdsjfh, espero verte por aquí seguido preciosa *-* ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 16 Una barrera de decepciones

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos del manga/anime "InuYasha" no me pertenecen. Los OOC posibles & la trama son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Una barrera de decepciones. **

Puso las tazas vacía sobre la bandeja en silencio, sin alzar su vista hacia ninguna dirección. No se encontraba del todo bien: estaba consciente, lo sabía, pero a la vez no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos; su cabeza, no, su alma había abandonado su cuerpo con una dirección desconocida, pero le permitió mantener una leve concentración en esa corta actividad.

Había fallado. Todos sus años de esfuerzo se habían derrumbado en un santiamén y sólo por una simple visita que le hizo olvidar sus responsabilidades por un par de minutos. Era algo exagerado, tal vez, para una persona que no estaba bajo los ojos de Minamoto y Okumura, pero para Rin, significaba que debía temer por ese resbalón: el no estar presente en el momento en que los documentos de los niños que llegan o se van se entregan, o el darles un reporte acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos meses en la casa hogar, significó una falta grave para ellas porque todo se tradujo como un "no me importa en lo absoluto" por parte de la joven.

Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la bandeja de plata en sus manos, era tiempo de volver a la cocina.

Demonios, ¿por qué tuvo que suceder eso ahora cuándo sus acciones contaban más? En estas últimas visitas por parte del sindicato era cuando el destino de Rin se decidiría: o es la próxima sucesora de la casa hogar o se puede ir del lugar justo cuando la anciana Kaede fallezca.

Y en definitiva, no podía ser lo segundo. Simplemente no se podía ir, ¿dejar a sus niños en manos de unos extraños? ¡No!

«Debo… debo ajustar mi horario —ingenió restregando nerviosa la esponja contra un plato—. No lo hice bien la primera vez, por eso… esta reunión se juntó con el trabajo del señor Sesshomaru. Tal vez... si lo corrijo... nada de esto se volverá a repetir…», sus manos temblaban debido a las extrañas ganas de llorar: también había sido su culpa, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que la reunión todavía no terminaba? Sólo se enfocó en Sesshomaru y en su anuncio de partida, sólo le importó él en ese momento y ahora, por eso…

—Esas miradas, ¿por qué tuvieron que verme así? —cuestionó sin más soltando la esponja para apoyarse con fuerza de la tarja y así, procurar no soltar lágrimas.

Cuando entró a la habitación, esas dos mujeres del sindicato estaban yéndose. Cuando pasaron a un lado de Rin, las dos la miraron por el rabillo del ojo sólo para decirle que había fallado, que eso era inaceptable y sabía, que también en esas miradas venía un "lo sabía, tu no sirves para esto". Rin no era idiota, siempre estuvo consciente que ninguna de esas dos confiaban en ella pero, la mirada que más le dolió, fue la de su abuela Kaede: esa mirada sólo transmitía decepción, aunque trató de esconderla bajo una corta sonrisa, sabía que trataba de no hacerla sentir mal, pero era tarde ya, además, Rin estaba consciente su error.

Y al final, ¿de qué le sirvió tanto esfuerzo? El trabajo al que debió faltar estuvo presente de todos modos; Sesshomaru fue a recordárselo y ahora, tenía que ir a ese departamento si es que no quería fallar en dos cosas en un mismo día.

Nada fue como lo planeó.

—Oye, ¿pasa algo malo? —Rin alzó su vista y quitó su mano de su frente al escuchar a su compañera—. No te ves bien desde que despediste a esa "visita" —señaló recargándose en la barra, dejando ver que sostenía la bolsa del celular en su mano izquierda.

—Tengo muchas en mi cabeza, eso es todo —respondió secándose sus manos, tratando de evadir ese tema—. ¿Y la abuela Kaede?

—Se fue a recostar. Ahora que su tos ha disminuido, supongo que podrá dormir esta vez —Rin asintió—. Llevaba unos legajos, ¿llegará un nuevo miembro a la familia?

—No lo sé, supongo.

—¿Supones? —repitió alzando sus cejas—, ¿qué acaso no te lo di…?

—No estuve presente —atajó mirándole con pesadez—, ¿recuerdas? Cuando llegué ya todo había terminado. Así que no sé si llegará o no alguien nuevo. —Azumi parpadeó unos segundos, anonadada por la forma en que Rin le había contestado; la conocía, y sabía que ella también tenía sus malos ratos en los que no aguantaba nada ni a nadie pero eso era una vez cada tres años y jamás contra ella o contra alguien de esa misma casa…

—Ya veo —susurró mirando el piso y después, lo único que se escuchó fue el pesado suspiro de la mayor.

Azumi desvió su mirada a la colorida bolsa y, confundida, frunció su ceño logrando encontrar algunas pistas sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hermana. Dudosa, alzó su vista y no tardó mucho para formular la pregunta—: ¿Él te regaló esto? —Rin se tensó—, ¿es por eso que estás de mal humor? ¿Te está acosando o algo por el estilo?

—¿Qué? ¡N-no! —soltó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Mira… —suspiró—, sí, él fue el que me dio el celular pero no es lo que crees, ¡hay una explicación! —calló porque sabía muy bien que no lo había—. El punto es que no lo quiero, pero sé que tú necesitas uno así que… te lo doy a ti. —Azumi alzó la bolsa un poco y luego, volvió a verla.

—Ok, supongo que… gracias —murmuró—. Pero, entonces, ¿este regalo tiene que ver con tu humor?

Rin se mordió su labio inferior tratando de buscar algún tipo de respuesta. Para ser honestos, tenía varias: se sentía cansada, estresada, frustrada, decepcionada de ella misma, ansiosa pero... ¿qué ganaba si se lo confesaba? ¿Qué podía hacer Azumi para cambiar su situación? Nada. Quería ayudarle, lo sabía y le agradecía pero no iba a romperse en frente de ella. Tenía que aguantar un poco más…

Fue ahí cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, por más que no deseaba que Sesshomaru se fuera, sería lo mejor: usaría esos días o semanas para descansar. Sí, era lo único que quería… descansar de todo y de todos. Así repondría sus energías, sólo necesitaba dormir.

—Lo siento, yo… olvidé que tengo que estudiar para un examen.

—Tú siempre tienes exámenes. —Rin rió con nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, que mal, ¿no? —desorientada, miró a todos lados buscando la salida de la cocina y cuando la encontró, no tardó mucho en ir hacia esa dirección—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de terminar de limpiar? ¿Sí? Gracias —aquellas palabras salieron sin pausas al igual que sus pasos. Azumi fue incapaz de decir algo ya que, en un parpadeo, Rin ya había salido de ahí con dirección, tal vez, hacia su habitación.

Está bien, terminaría con el qué hacer y con respecto a "ese" obsequio...

—Uhm, yo creo que si la está acosando.

* * *

Kagome yacía sentada en la orilla del techo de la escuela, balanceando sus pies en el aire con pesadez. Inhaló y exhaló por su nariz tratando de soltar toda su impotencia con ese respiro y, viendo a la puesta de sol, frunció su ceño poniendo recto todo su cuerpo. «Sólo, concéntrate», se recordó mentalmente con sus ojos cerrados, haciendo una mini rutina de relajación, respirando hondo tratando de contar hasta diez.

Uno. Ella era la reencarnación de Kikyo.

Dos. Ella era, por ende, una sacerdotisa.

Tres. Ella creía en su poder espiritual.

Cuatro. Ella estaba conectada con aquella barrera.

Cinco. Entonces, ella podía verla.

Abrió sus ojos sin prisa alguna, parpadeando por unos instantes topándose con sus pies. Se mordió un poco su labio inferior decidiéndose por fin a alzar su vista. Su boca se entreabrió ante la sorpresa que se llevó: lo logró. Nuevamente, era capaz de ver aquella barrera transparente que brindaba descargas azules por toda la ciudad.

Automáticamente se puso de pie, alzando sus puños a la altura de su pecho, alarmada, al confirmar que efectivamente aquella barrera estaba perdiendo fuerza, pero Kagome veía algo más. Aquello simplemente no estaba desapareciendo, estaba terriblemente dañada: veía huecos. Sí, literalmente. Enormes huecos sobre una gran extensión de edificios, parques, casas… y alrededor de estos, estaban formados unas grietas con forma de telaraña.

Kagome dejó de respirar por varios minutos: sabía que la situación era grave, pero no tenía idea de _cuánto_. Cielos, cielos, ¿ahora qué debía hacer? La veía y en ese momento, podía sentir como la barrera la llamaba, pidiéndole ayuda pero —miró las palmas de sus manos—, ¿cómo debía utilizar su fuerza? Volvió a mirar hacia los huecos visualizándose ante ella la imagen de Kikyo cerrándolos, sin titubear o sin dudar de ella misma.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Ella tampoco debía dudar: Kikyo encontró la forma en aquel entonces de crear esa protección, ahora, Kagome debía encontrar la forma de cerrarla, a como diera lugar. Pero, esta vez, sería a su _manera_.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y tomó todo el aire que pudo.

Seis. Ella poseía sabiduría.

Siete. Ella tenía fuerza.

Ocho. Ella podía —alzó su brazo— purificar.

Podía sentir leves descargas en la punta de sus dedos: estaba tocando por fin la barrera. Una cálida sensación que envolvía toda la palma de su mano la hizo percatarse de que toda su energía se estaba concentrando en ese lugar.

Ella podía hacerlo.

—Nueve —murmuró—, yo, Kagome, soy tan capaz como lo fue Kikyo.

Su poder espiritual se expandió y sus ojos se abrieron—. ¡Diez! —exclamó—. Yo, Kagome, ¡sellaré estas heridas!

Una cegadora luz sobresalió de la mano de la joven sacerdotisa, iluminando el techo por unos segundos. Su piel tuvo contacto con las grietas brindándole algunas descargas eléctricas al principio, pero supo cómo controlar aquel rechazo obligándole a la barrera a cooperar con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir que estaba funcionando: las grietas estaban juntándose y luego, ese poder pasó a los huecos, comenzando a cerrarse. Ella en verdad podía, cielos, lo estaba logrando. Mantuvo esa energía ahora con sus dos manos, concentrándose al máximo, tratando de no perder el hilo: tenía que reforzarla, aunque fuese por unos días, necesitaba darles tiempo a InuYasha y los demás para encontrar a ese tal Naraku.

«Yo, Kagome, quiero ser útil».

Algo extraño ocurrió: la barrera también comenzaba a brillar.

* * *

Su alarma le indicaba que eran las cinco de la tarde con diez minutos, era tiempo de irse o sino, llegaría tarde con su maldito jefe y las tareas se acumularían. Además, tenía que llegar antes de las siete y media a su casa por el toque de queda. Estaba segura que Sesshomaru no la volvería a traer como la noche anterior y como quiera, era algo que Rin no deseaba que ocurriese: seguía molesta con él, por su altanería, y consigo misma por siempre ceder.

Tomó su bolsa y con precaución salió de la habitación. Se supone que no tenía compromiso alguno el día de hoy y si su abuela Kaede descubría que iba a la casa de su jefe se molestaría un poco más con ella ya que pensaría que sus descuidos son a causa de su trabajo de medio tiempo y la obligaría a renunciar. Y Rin no podía permitir aquello.

Así que se ingenio una excusa, una sencilla y sin rodeos.

—Voy a la casa de Harumi a terminar un proyecto —le informó—. La cena para los niños ya está hecha, es sólo de calentar, ¿ok? Y ellos van a la cama…

—A las 9 —atajó Azumi—. Lo sé. Pero, Harumi es un par de años mayor, ¿no?

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó poniéndose sus tenis.

—Que ella no está en tu clase, ni siquiera está en tu año. No estaré en la universidad pero no soy tonta: no puedes hacer un proyecto con ella.

Azumi cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja y victoriosa, la retó a ofrecerle una mejor excusa.

—Tengo que ir con el detective Taisho —dijo de inmediato acomodándose su cabello—. Estaré aquí a las siete y media. Pero si la abuela Kaede se despierta y pregunta por mí…

—¿Le mentirás? —soltó sorprendida.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Además, está incómoda desde que me quedé tan tarde con él, no quiero preocuparla o que piense mal de mí, ¿ok?

La menor hizo una mueca—. Ya, te cubriré. Pero llega a esa hora, por favor. A mí no me preocupas… sólo… —calló—. Ese hombre no me da buena espina —confesó como si fuese su más oscuro secreto y Rin parpadeó desorientada ante eso.

Y luego, sonrió.

—No tiene tacto con las personas, pero no es malo. ¡Nos vemos!

—Cuídate —aquel deseo no pudo ser escuchado. Azumi dejó de agitar su mano y con sus labios fruncidos volvió a entrar a la casa topándose con un par de niños quienes corrían de un lado a otro.

Les sonrió y acarició la cabeza a uno de ellos, para después, seguir con su camino hacia la cocina. En verdad, ese tal Sesshomaru no le daba buena espina.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —Azumi se tensó al escuchar una chillona voz a sus espaldas y al percatarse que era una de las niñas, se hincó para quedar a su tamaño y le sonrió de lado.

—Ella tuvo que salir, Hinata. Tiene tarea de la universidad, pero volverá pronto, ¿ok?

La menor hizo un puchero.

—Hace mucho que no juega con nosotros —indicó bajando su mirada hacia la muñeca que sostenía en su mano izquierda—. La extraño.

—Sí… yo también.

* * *

No. Puede. Ser.

Fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza al entrar al departamento: estaba patas arriba. Ella había limpiado ayer, ¿no? Estuvo toda la tarde recogiendo el lugar y en unas horas, ¿ya estaba así? Sabía que la mayoría de los hombres eran desordenados, pero nunca pensó que sería algo alarmante.

El piso estaba lleno de papales, cajas y papel para envolver. Echó una mirada rápida a la cocina y los trastes sucios estaban apilados en la pequeña tarja, la mesa estaba llena de comida que, hasta eso, ya estaba seca y todavía había platos sucios en ella. Y la estufa, oh dios, ¿acaso el señor Jaken había tratado de cocinar? Había una olla y una cosa asquerosa color amarilla salía de ésta.

Se encogió de hombros, al parecer, iba a hacer algo más que empacar.

—Rin, ¡se te hizo tarde! —le regañó su compañero.

—¡Oh, cielos! Déjeme ayudarle con eso —soltó al terminar de arremangarse su playera verde limón.

Jaken tenía dos cajas apiladas sobre sus manos y era de esperarse que ocultasen el rostro del pequeño hombre, impidiéndole ver hacia qué dirección se dirigía. Al tomar las cajas, Rin se sorprendió ante lo pesadas que estaban; creyó que en ellas había más papales, ¿qué había ahí?, ¿piedras?

—Creí que el señor Sesshomaru iba a viajar sólo por un caso, no que se iba a mudar de país —soltó sobándose su antebrazo—. A todo esto, ¿dónde está él?

Jaken le dio la espalda por unos minutos para recoger los papeles que yacían regados en toda la extensión de la sala. Rin hizo una mueca, pobre, siempre estaba tan apurado ante las órdenes del detective y entonces, se preguntó que era del hombrecillo antes de que ella llegara a ayudarle. Debió de haber estado viviendo en mucho estrés, pensó ayudándole a recoger los papeles, procurando no leer ninguno de ellos: pasó un mal gran rato la última vez que hizo eso, dándole un poco de náuseas con tan sólo recordarlo.

—Está en la jefatura de Bankotsu —contestó poniendo las hojas sobre la mesita—. Arreglando los últimos detalles para su estadía.

—Oh…

—Y creo que hubo otra persona muerta y están investigando sobre ello.

Rin se detuvo en el acto y volteó a verlo tratando de no aparentar su preocupación.

—Uh… ¿sabe de quién… se trató? Quiero decir, hombre, mujer…

—No lo sé, niña —contestó quitándole las hojas a su compañera—. A unos policías, creo. Mi amo Sesshomaru no habla conmigo acerca de esas cosas.

—Entiendo —murmuró encajando su vista en las cajas que anteriormente, estaban en las manos de Jaken—… entiendo.

El hombrecillo sonrió victorioso al guardar por fin todos los papeles restantes en las tres cajas vacías y al cerrar la última, miró a la menor y se encogió de hombros. Esa niña no sabía cómo disimular y pudo adivinar sin problema que la cabecilla de Rin comenzaba a llenarse de malas ideas: en verdad, ella temía por la vida de su amo Sesshomaru.

Frunció sus labios, ¿qué podía hacer para calmarla? ¿Decirle que su amo era inmortal? Eh… _no_.

De todos modos, no lo era. Ya no más.

Sacudió su cabeza, este no era el momento para meditar sobre eso.

—Oye, Rin —la chica volteó—. Todavía no termino de _vaciar _ las cosas de la oficina, ¿me ayudas?

Rin sonrió con pesadez.

—Claro. Para eso estoy aquí, señor Jaken.

En ese par de horas, los dos empleados se dedicaron a empacar todo el material que Sesshomaru ocupaba para realizar su trabajo. O eso creyó.

Rin no pudo evitar notar que las cajas aumentaban, habían sacado muchas cosas ya: carpetas, más papeles, legajos, libros, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso su jefe se estaba pasando de excéntrico? Iba a realizar un viaje de dos horas para quedarse una semana, tal vez dos.

Al dejar caer la última caja que llenó de legajos, buscó al señor Jaken, quien, al parecer, husmeaba en el cajón del escritorio.

—Señor Jaken, no cree que sea, uhm, ¿demasiado equipaje para un corto viaje? —preguntó observando las cajas, con sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Uh? —el hombrecillo detuvo su inspección y echo una mirada rápida—, ¿equipaje? ¿Viaje? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué acaso no estamos ayudando al señor Sesshomaru a empacar sus cosas?

—¡Pero qué dices! ¿Crees que mi amo bonito se llevaría toda esta basura con él? ¡No!

Rin parpadeó desorientada.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Basura? —Jaken asintió.

—Nosotros estamos tirando todo lo que él ya no necesita. Él señor es algo desordenado, ¿sabes? Debió de haberse deshecho de todo esto hace años… —Rin dejó de escucharlo desde que supo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era recoger la "basura" del departamento.

Después de todo, fue a hacer el aseo así que, al final, no faltó a su trabajo, pensó mientras sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Qué molestia, ¿qué le costaba al Señor decirle que iría a hacer una limpieza profunda en el departamento?

_—… así que aprovechando su ida y su ausencia… _

Aun así, era muchas cosas que tirarían. ¿Qué serán? ¿Información de alguno de sus viejos casos? Y no lo había pensado antes pero, prácticamente, la oficina se estaba quedando vacía: ya no había documentos apilados en las esquinas de la habitación, en los cajones ni en el escritorio. Ni mencionar a fuera, en el pasillo y eso. ¿Acaso… a ese hombre no le importaban sus logros como detective?, se cuestionó leyendo el encabezado de uno de los legajos, confirmando que si se trataban de viejos reportes.

—Espero que ya te haya quedado en claro, Rin.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí —reaccionó dejando el documento arriba del mueble—. Entonces, uhm, ¿qué es lo que _sí_ se va a llevar?

—Esto —señaló haciendo que Rin caminase hacia el escritorio.

—¡Debe ser una broma!

Y juzgando la mirada de Jaken, no lo era. El detective Taisho, al final, sólo se llevaría una maldita carpeta, una laptop y su celular.

«Mátenme, háganlo ya».

Pidió mirando como si fuese una muerta viviente todos los bultos de cajas que estaban en la oficina y más todavía, los de la sala. Sólo de pensar que faltaba sacarlos, dios, ¿en qué infierno se había metido?

* * *

_Tsk_

InuYasha apartó bruscamente la vista del reloj de pared. Kagome le había dicho que la esperase en la oficina, "regreso en diez minutos", eso fue lo que le dijo ya que al parecer, se le había olvidado reportar algo a los maestros sobre los próximos exámenes a evaluar. Pero, esos diez minutos se habían transformado ya en una hora.

—¿Dónde demonios está esa mujer? —cuestionó entre dientes, golpeando impaciente el escritorio con las yemas de sus dedos mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

El constante temblor en su ceja derecha indicaba sin rodeos que comenzaba a impacientarse. Odiaba cuando Kagome se pasaba de impuntual y más cuando su preciado ramen estaba de por medio. Sí, se suponía que hoy irían a cenar al mejor restaurante de ramen de todo puto Japón y, maldición, ese lugar cerraría en hora y media.

Cortó sus pensamientos dejando sus dedos en el aire. Se quedó callado, tratando de escuchar a la perfección todo lo que yacía a su alrededor—. ¿Qué fue… eso? —se cuestionó estupefacto mirando hacia el ventanal que yacía detrás.

Pudo escuchar una descarga. Había sido débil pero logró captarla aun y en su forma humana.

—¡Pero qué…! —soltó, tensándose por completo al ponerse de pie. Retrocedió como un acto reflejo, golpeándose la zona que está detrás de su rodilla con la punta del escritorio. InuYasha se quejó ante esa molestia, pero todavía seguía buscando una explicación ante lo que había visto.

El cielo se había iluminado por unos segundos, como si se tratase de un relámpago, pero la luz era más fuerte e irritante y pudo asegurar que aquello venía del techo de la escuela.

Sus pupilas se dilataron después: un horrible escalofrío invadió su espina dorsal, haciendo que reaccionara por fin.

Todo eso era una ola de energía maligna.

—No, ¡Kagome!

Corrió llevándose el escritorio de encuentro, moviéndolo un poco de su lugar. Salió de la oficina dejando las luces encendidas y ante el impulso, chocó contra la pared cuando llegó el momento de girar para tomar las escaleras—. ¡Kagome! —le llamó alarmado volviendo a sentir esa extraña energía—. Mierda —musitó entre dientes corriendo lo más rápido que podía y ante la adrenalina, abrió la pesada puerta del techo usando el propio peso de su cuerpo.

Jadeante, miró a su alrededor: no se visualizaba algo fuera de lo normal. Sólo las luces de la ciudad de Japón. Giró sobre él mismo tratando de buscarla, pero a simple vista no lo logró: camino entre los grandes aires que servían para el clima de las oficinas y se adentró entre la oscuridad esa parte del techo, notando como algo negro y brillante se movía al compás del viento. Ese era el cabello de la sacerdotisa.

—¡K-Kagome! —soltó yendo a su auxilio.

Ella estaba recargada en una de las máquinas y al notar que InuYasha se acercaba, escondió sus manos en sus costados y trató de no ofrecerle una pobre sonrisa. También, deseó no tener un mal aspecto, no quería… preocuparlo.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó recargándose en el pecho del hanyou.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Vine a buscarte —respondió acariciando su cabello—. ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió—. Ven, es hora de irnos.

Kagome guardó silencio unos segundos, pero después, volvió a asentir ante esa orden, dejando que InuYasha la levantase creyendo que de esa forma no iba a dolerle, pero… lamentablemente, no funcionó.

—¡Hey! —soltó alarmado ante el alarido de la sacerdotisa—. ¡Estás lastimada, no es así! —retó sosteniéndola firmemente de los brazos, ya que se había doblado ante el dolor en sus costillas—. Kagome, ¡habla…! —sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Kagome, avergonzada, le mostró por fin las palmas de sus manos e InuYasha sintió que su piel empalideció: estaban quemadas, ¿por qué… por qué estaban así?

—Lo siento —el hanyou la miró, sosteniendo sus manos—. Creí poder controlar la energía de la barrera, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, su poder se vino en contra mía… lo siento.

—T-tu —balbuceó—, trataste de… —negó—. Eso no importa, ¿me oyes? Hay que llevarte a un hospital, esto… esto no se ve nada bien. Tonta, ¡en qué pensabas!

—¡Quería ayudar! —atajó apartando sus manos de las de él—. Quería ser útil, ¿está bien? ¡Quería sentirme útil! —apretó sus labios y desvió su vista—. Se supone que yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué yo no soy tan fuerte como ella? ¿Por qué mis poderes espirituales no quieren cooperar? InuYasha, estoy tratando, _demasiado_, pero —miró sus manos y aunque le dolían, las cerró— estoy empezando a creer que yo nunca seré una verdadera sacerdotisa como lo fue ella. Sigo siendo… débil.

—No llores —advirtió al estar unos minutos de silencio—. No te atrevas a soltar una lágrima, ¿me oyes? —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al sentir que InuYasha volvía a tomar sus manos, con cuidado y después, las soltó para abrazarla con fuerza—. Te lo prohíbo Kagome, ¡te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que eres débil! ¡No lo eres!

»Y tampoco eres Kikyo —susurró— deja de compararte con ella de una vez por todas. Eres Kagome, eres fuerte y tu alma es poderosa, ¿por qué no lo puedes ver? ¿Por qué sólo te enfocas en lo que Kikyo fue y no en lo que tú puedes llegar hacer?

—Pero… InuYasha…

—No. Es momento de seguir, ¿me oyes? Tienes que hacer una nueva historia, _tu_ propia historia y dejarte de basar en los pasos de ella. No puedes vivir bajo su sombra por siempre.

Kagome cerró sus ojos cortando las lágrimas que querían salir de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Por qué él sí podía ver todo lo bueno que había en ella y Kagome no?

—Gracias, InuYasha.

InuYasha acarició una vez más el cabello de su pareja y alzó su vista a la enorme luna que yacía sobre sus cabezas. Kagome, ¿por qué ella no se daba cuenta de lo cuan poderosa era? Aunque a la vez, la comprendía ya que ni siquiera él sabía qué tanto era la energía que ella poseía.

Esa mujer era un enigma, lo supo desde que la primera vez que la vio frente a sus ojos. «Una humana en tierra de demonios, ¿estaré soñando?», recordó las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente ante su encuentro, el cual, gracias a este, pudo romper su sello.

Negó con suavidad y deshizo el abrazo. Este no era el momento para estar recordando el pasado.

—Es tiempo de irnos.

* * *

_"Inuyasha"_

_"¿Uhm?"_

_"La barrera está demasiado dañada, debemos…"_

_"¡Keh! ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa esa puta barrera?" _

_…_

_"Sólo me importas tu, Kagome."_

* * *

Tarde una semana en hacer este capítulo ;_; y aunque sé que para la mayoría no es "largo", para mí si lo fue xd. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer capítulos dónde el máximo de palabras es de 2000 (?), creo que tengo que irme despidiendo de esa maña lol, iba a ser _más_ largo aún, pero no e-e, no, no, no. Lo que tenía pensado para este capítulo, vendrá en el 17 e-e, tiene que ser... "especial" e.e lkdfhasdgf bueno ya XD.

Respecto al capítulo, la parte de Kagome, siento que ella tanto en la serie como el manga no fue capaz de demostrar "todo" su poder ya que de alguna forma, sentía que la sombra de Kikyo siempre estaba detrás de ella y temía en cometer un grave error como su reencarnación o cosas así (opinión personal, claro o.o). Así que bueno, veamos cómo le va a Kagome con esta maldita barrera :c con respecto al final se me vino a último minuto de que Kagome toda preocupada por la barrera e InuYasha como que "SHUT UP BITCH! Estás lastimada y todavía andas preocupada por una estupidez :c" yep, ese es InuYasha ksjfkgf XDD

¡Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y _reviews_ *-*!

_(PSST!_ Recuerden que los comentarios llenan la alma del escritor... o.o)

¡Hasta la próxima lectura:'3!

* * *

M.J. Hayden: Oye, tranquila vieja *voz de Drake* dskjfhdfkjgsdf MAAAAY, fue un capítulo tranquilo (?) toda esta historia ha sido tranquila, créeme e_é kdfhsdkjfg XD Sesshomaru le gusta jugar con Rin if u know that i mean e.e, es lo único que le divierte y en fin, quién no quisiera ser amiga de Rin? Esa niña regala celulares *w*, ¿crees que Sesshomaru se quedará con los brazos cruzados por eso? JEJE e_e. Y yo no tengo la culpa de la desgracia de Sango y Kohaku :c, bueno sí... un poco e_e pero la otra gran mitad es culpa de Rumiko :C ella hizo así su historia(-8 haha. Te quiero muchísimo May *-*

JANET-KNUL: Sí! Bueno, traté de explicarles muchas cosas o.o y en este capítulo también... eso creo (?) kjsdjaskgf XD, muchas gracias por leerme preciosa *-*!

Elenita-Ele-Chan: Own, bienvenida pequeña:)! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic *-*, trataré de no aburrirte en el progreso de esta historia. Te llenaré de sorpresas e_e

Kind Yuuki: ¿Qué le habrá querido decir a Rin? Jojo: nadie sabe, nadie supo e_e, bueno... yo sí hahah lol e.e, y sí, tu tranquila que lo bueno ya se viene e_e dkflsdkh xd. Gracias por leerme corazón!

Cleoru Misumi: Jeje, gracias por lo de mala XD. Creo que Sesshomaru es un personaje que no sabe cuál es la manera indicada de expresar sus emociones :c, pero eso lo hace interesante e_e y eso hace sufrir un poco a Rin e_e dkfhskd. Y bueno, ya veremos que quiere ese tal Naraku :c y también, comprenderemos porque Jaken se preocupa por Rin u-u. Muchísimas gracias por leerme pequeña!:)

Mi Luz: Hola y bienvenida a esta historia(': lamento el tardarme con la actualización u-u. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y también espero verte por aquí seguido *-* ¡gracias por acompañarme con heavy in your arms!


End file.
